shirou muyo hearts
by michelous
Summary: sequel to fate treads x hearts and rewrite of previous story after one journey ends another begins as Shirou and Ryuko are about to begin their next journey a friend finds a new path for them to explore
1. Chapter 1 re

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 1 new family chaos **

**This is a remake of the older story and this version will be a sequel to fate treads x hearts and tied to the fate grand order side story I was working on as well. Shirou will have girls around him but not a harem. He will have a lot of girls around him but the only girl he will be in love with is Ryuko. I will also a servant to the mix but won't say but the servant will come in this chapter. **

**This chapter will cover the events of the first two ova episodes and have epic length**

**Shirou pov **

**After that hug, my father said, "we need to meet your grandfather next, he will want to see that painting." I then had to ask "So, my grandfather isn't your father, right?" He replied, "he is your mother's father, but it is a little more complex and I need to let him explain things fully." I then asked, "Am I your only child?" he replied "No you aren't. I would say you have an older sister. But it isn't my place to fully explain." In that statement I could tell he wanted to say more but wasn't allowed to or at least not in a public place. Then my birth father asked me "What about your family, who raised you to be good man all this time and do you have a girlfriend?" I then replied "I was raised by former mercenary named Kiritsugu Emiya until he died for genetic condition after him, I was in the care of a yakuza boss **Raiga Fujimura and his granddaughter Taiga. During that time, I was living on my father's house I met his daughter, who died a of the same illness. In the last few months, I gained a wife and the two of us much like you have a family of our own but twins." He replied, "I didn't expect to be father to another newborn and be a grandfather in the same time span."

After a few more days, my father took the time off work to take me down to the family shrine in Okayama. At the same time, the elite four set up my transfer to the local high school and for my last year of high school with Ryuko finishing up her schooling next year after our twins were born. After walking to the main house with Ryuko and Al and Reinforce in his phone form in my pocket, the three of us met my grandfather and bowed. At first glance looking at the man, he looked like a normal man a little younger than Raiga but then Reinforce said to me in my mind said "the man isn't showing his true self, I can tell that he has a kind of veil hiding what he really looks like." I then asked the Reinforce in my mind while till bowing "Is this man truly my grandfather then?" The unison device said, "He is your grandfather but just hiding something." After we stopped the bow "the older man asked me "Who are these girls? I was told you have a young wife, but I wasn't told about the lavender haired girl." But I replied "I need to see your true face and make sure you are allowed to know the truth about my assistant before I can explain everything. He then laughed and said "Are you a magus grandson? Is that what Kiritsugu taught you? It's been at least ten years since somebody saw through my veil. I believe the man's name was Tohsaka." Then the man changed into the form of a man in his twenties and I said "Thank you for showing me. This girl next to me in part of the key to my current magical skill set the original Necronomicon Al Azif." In on my shoulder appeared Reinforce in his human form and he bowed and let me introduce him as "This is the other part of my magical skill set the unison device Reinforce 3rie. It wasn't my stepfather that taught me any more magic than the very basics. Then another version of myself and that Tohsaka man's daughter than taught me more magic and finally Reinforce and Ms. Al are my current teachers."

I then explained to my grandfather everything I went through since false death of Tenchi Misaki and how I lost my memory in the fourth grail war, how I fought in the fifth grail war. Then finally I battled at Honnouji and in the Shinjuku singularity. But I left out the part how I met my future daughter. After that I showed man the painting of his daughter and told him how he was about to be a great grandfather to twins. Then in turn the man explained to me how he was born on another planet and was dragged through many battles to earth about seven hundred years ago. Then he explained that four generations of Tohsaka men came to see him in the past to try and use these men for grail wars and how my mother brought me to check the fourth war back and never expected the city to take that much damage. But I explained the fourth war had many factors nobody fully expected. I wasn't sure what my happened to my adopted mother, but my grandfather told me she was close to death anyway. Then I asked about what the deal with my birth father and I was got the explanation "I fathered two family lines on earth one seven hundred years ago and that one is which your father is from and the second is that of your birth mother." The last question I asked was "Do you know anything about a close magic circuit on my forehead and I got the explanation "the rest of your family needs to come to earth for you to learn the about that."

I then asked him "So, where is my sister and how much older is she?" my grandfather replied "I would say she is about sixty years older then you are now. But she still looks in her twenties." I then had to ask, "so how old was my mother before she died and how old is my father?" he said "Your aunt was born right before I left Jurai and she is seven hundred, your father is around two hundred and your mother was two hundred and forty-seven. If you need to know, I would say you have a few more years of normal aging left before you stop. But if my father learns about you and declares you his heir you and your wife won't be allowed to age normally. If so, you will bond with a tree ship and your life will go until the tree dies or takes root. Someday I will explain my how my life has gone on so long but for now let's say I can't leave this shrine." Since I wasn't starting school for another month, Ryuko and I hung out at the shrine and I was told where to go and not go.

One day walking with Ryuko, we saw my grandfather practicing kendo and I asked him "would you care to spare with me? If you are good enough, I might ask you to train my wife." I then made wooden versions of archer's twin swords to the reaction of the older man "So, that is your magic." I then corrected "this is just mage craft; I can't do magic on my own." We then clashed with wooden blades and the old man said to my style "your style would throw off most swordsmen, but I have been training for hundreds of years. I will start your wife on training she can handle and start ramping her down when she starts showing it. He then said to me "if I could I would give you the sword of your birthright, but it is sealing a demon now."

Those words made the listening Al say through my mind, "I know a few demon seals so we could get that sword for you." With that Al, Reinforce and I went to the sealed area and I removed the sword while Al prepared to make a new seal. While she was about to seal it, I checked the sword but discovered the blade was rusted. But after a deeper scan, I discovered the blade wasn't important, but the hilt was something more advanced and closer to the level Gilgamesh's Ea but seemed to bond with me. I then tried to break the rusty blade off the hilt but that caused another problem as I damaged a stone and that lead to a passage that peaked my curiosity. It wasn't long after entering, I heard a new female voice and that caused me to hit head and fall into the chamber. When u was fully in with the sword hilt in hand, I saw glowing light and a mummified person. Before I could scan the person, they moved and grabbed my hand and before I could react a woman came down and cut off the hand. When I got a good look at my savior, she looked like Artoria but with what seemed like a different shade of hair, but the colored light hid her true hair color. The mummy then tried to attack again but before she could the hilt unleashed a light that drove her off and gave me and woman a chance to escape. Then Al said, "So your new servant helps you out." I then said to the book girl "hurry and make the seal, I think I woke up the demon." Al then said, "I will do a slap dash seal, but I can't be sure it will wake, I feel a lot of power from that chamber and can't promise it will hold."

**The four of us then returned to the house and I got a luck at the new servant, to discover she had pink hair and was wearing a light pink kimono top with a magenta set of hakama pants. I then had to ask her "state your class and name and is there is a war going on." She then replied "servant class saber. My true name is Okita Souji and I think I was supposed to be summoned to help keep the demon sealed but your power overwrote then duty and I will be your sword now." I then asked, "what was the catalyst and how I am giving you enough prana." She then replied "the hilt is yours but the one of the replacement blades was mine as for the prana, I am not sure, but I have more than enough to use all my noble phantasms and more. I just know I have a lot of extra even if there is no active grail." **

**It wasn't long that I had to explain to Ryuko about my new servant and Okita had to explain to my wife she didn't want to be with me as a man and woman just lord and retainer. Then when my grandfather met Okita just recognized him as a member of the **Shinsengumi and he replied on seeing her "so the servant summoning did work." She then replied to him "yes and no. yes as in I was summoned but no as in you aren't a good enough magus to summon a servant to a location. I connected to Shirou and linked to his prana." After that, Ryuko trained with my grandfather and Okita while I was waiting for school to start. It turned out Satsuki was able to pull strings and have an identity set up for Okita and place her in school with me. Ryuko wanted that mostly to keep other girls off me.

It wasn't long after that, the two of us started school and for a few days had a normal school life. Then one day after staying long to help with the archery club thing changed again. The moment Okita and I were alone, a woman with the same color hair as the mummy floated in the air and then surrounded me in energy balls. Okita then blocked the balls while I changed into archer form and tried to shoot her. Only for the magical bullets to not work. Okita then tried to fight the woman off but was knocked back and said "get that hilt and I will try and hold her off as long as I can. I think we would need it or Al to stop her." But it seemed like she ignored Okita and chased me into a classroom. To my luck good or bad I wasn't sure, the room had leaking gas and I was able to use that to stop the strange woman that called herself Ryuko.

After hiding, thinking and remembering my scan of Ryoko, I figured the red gem of her hand seemed to be the source of her power. I was thinking of a way to cut her hand off and remove gem. But before I could make a weapon, the strange woman attacked me the laser blade attack. I then held up my bag to block the attack and from the cut shined the light of the sword hilt as it floated to my hand and when Ryuko swung her sword at me I held up the hilt to block and out of it came a light blade to stop her attack. Then I swung the to battle and then removed her hand and the gem. After her hand was gone, the woman grew a new hand and vanished into the ground. Then she left me in the exploding school to see Okita struggling to get out of the flames. So, I ran with he on my back for Al to heal and when I returned home Al said to me "the demon we failed to reseal decided to live in the house now." I just said to Ryoko "I you behave I will keep you fed with good food."

The next day, I started to talk to my grandfather and said, "I am going to start expansion on this house soon." He was okay with the process but asked "how are you going to pay for everything?" I replied "that is from my sister in law and my own accounts between us let's say we don't really have to worry about money. I also have the feeling we will need more rooms soon." He just replied to me "if you run into most of my family my name is Katsuhito and if asked you are Yosho's descendant. It is a half-truth, but I want to tell them I am alive myself. The other thing is don't tell them about my true form." I agreed to all of those conditions and felt the awakening of Ryoko might trigger something in space." I then had to ask him "so what is your family like?" he replied "My father has two wives one is my mother and the other is the mother to my half-sisters. Ayeka was about your age and Sasami is ten years younger than her at least they were seven hundred years ago. Your grandmother is alive and so is your aunt there is also the branch family alive on earth. I spawned a large broad and a few of your cousins are around your age. You are going to have a lot of people to meet at the next reunion and it will get even crazier after your twins are born."

I knew the insanity was just about to begin and Ryoko asking for the gems was one thing. Then how she worded that sent Ryuko into a rage as she said, "don't refer to them, they are mine." Then she grabbed ball sack as Okita came in and said, "leave master alone." Ryoko then said, "the jewels on your sword." But I said, "I still don't trust you with anymore power." They Ryoko managed to grab the sword only to be rejected by a shock and I figured it was mine and mine only. I then said to her "be good or I give your helping of food mostly to Okita." Ryuko then asked "so, what is for dinner?" I said "Chicken Cordon Bleu with strawberries and broccoli." Okita said "I never had any of those are they all wester foods." Then Ryuko said "all good food for me and the babies." Then I said to Ryoko behave and you get some." That got Ryoko to say, "all right I will be good."

I then spent an hour cooking the food and after that we ate it, I heard a voice over a loud speaker say "Ryoko you must come out." Then my wife said, "should we give the crazy demon woman but to the voice from the sky." I replied "let's try and negotiate. Also, Okita I need you to get Ryuko to safety and Ryuko I need you to call you sister for a cover up." They both left and then from the sky came a blast that rocked the house. Then I asked, "what can I do to help you?" she said, "give me my gem so I can summon Ryo-ohki." I then gave her a single gem, so she summons the whatever she needed to awaken her ship. Then before the woman could bombard a shield came over it and then the two of us were in. The two ship then battled until a bunch of logs captured to the two of us and I passed out from shocks that came from them.

When I woke up, I was in a cage of roots, after trying to slip through the gaps the roots tangled me up. I first started trying to cut the roots with a normal sword to do nothing. I then tried to call on Al and Reinforce but Al said "I am stuck in pseudo space that crazy woman stuck the house in and can't get out but I can send you the blueprint for a weapon, it seems Emiya alter saw in during a battle. It is the sword of Raikou and can slice through mysteries." I then took the blueprints sent and used the blade to cut myself free. But once out I saw a young girl that asked "what is that sword? I never saw a metal blade that can cut a tree ship." I replied, "It is a special sword killed heroes, demons and gods alike." She then asked, "How did you make it pop out of nowhere?" I then made the blade vanish again and said "It is made from my magical power and stored in my mind. I have lots of swords store within there." I then looked at her and asked, "Who are you girl and did somebody capture you as well?" she replied, "my name is Sasami and this is my sister's ship." I then asked again "what planet do you come from?" she replied back "planet Jurai. What is your name?" I answered with my birth name "Tenchi Misaki. So, what are those logs that trapped me?" she answered, "those are guardians."

I then asked her "Can you help me out of here and back to earth?" she replied, "play with me and I will." Sasami asked me to steal her head ordainment. But when I entered the room, I found the Tenchi blade in Ayeka's hand and began to wonder if this girl could be my great aunt. I kept trying to get the hilt without waking the girl, but she kept saying the name Yosho. But after trying I woke Ayeka up. When tried to cover her mouth, she kicked me out of the bed and summon her guardians. But I said "Do you want those this dead? If so, I can kill them." The log things then blasted energy, so I ran until I found Sasami, picked her up and carried her to a hole that led to a cell Ryoko was in. I then went close to Ryoko's cell and the sword cause it to open instantly.

After the cell opened, I asked "why did the cell open now?" Sasami said "that sword belongs to my brother Yosho, why can you use it?" Before I could answer Ryoko hugged me to try and use the power of the gems. But before she could tap into the power more Ayeka came in and asked me "Where is the owner of that sword?" but I said, "right now I am the owner but if you mean Yosho he is dead." Then when she tried to control the ship to attack us, I began to say the aria for my unlimited blade work but then the vines defended me. After that Ryoko called her ship to help us get out. After that Ryoko caused both ships to crash to earth and on a bridge.

After getting an hour of sleep, I woke up and cooked breakfast. I then had to call Ryuko and tell her about the new location of the house. The Sasami asked me after the call "Who is Ryuko?" I replied, "She is my wife and the mother of my future children." Sasami then said, "wow you are married and going to have babies soon, I can't wait to meet your wife and see the babies when they are born." But I said, "you can meet Ryuko when she finds the new location." Then my father asked about Ayeka, but I said, "she is dejected over her ship blowing up." But I asked him "How are the plans to expand the house going. We are going to need five more rooms including a nursey and an archery range and a dojo." Al then said "So, you brought another alien." I asked Al "can you fix a space ship?" but Al replied with "I normal ship is a maybe, but I have no clue how to fix a living ship even more so one so complex. From what I can tell this had it has all kinds of subspaces and I don't know about those."

**Chapter end **

** i deleted some parts for story continuity later **

**The next chapter will cover episode 3 -4 with even more twists**

**I will do the aunt reveal next chapter and have might have Ayeka go to school. Chapter four will be a different story I am still brewing in my head but kill la kill cast will come but in even bigger forms**

**For updates **

**week of 5/5/19 Fox daughter academia**

**week of 5/12/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 5/19/19 Fox daughter academia special movie chapter **

**week of 5/26/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 6/2/19 Fox daughter academia [beginning of season 3 content]**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=100009165531919**

**tumblr **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 2 sisters, egg, and the hot spring **

**This will cover ova episodes 3 -4 with new twists. Shirou knows much more at this point that Tenchi did and has Okita and Ryuko to help him deal with the girls. Also, Shirou won't let his grandpa get always with not telling. I might have more twists as well **

**Shirou pov **

A week after Ayeka started to live in the house, I started by asking Al "Can you do anything to fix her ship?" But the book girl said "the royal tree is much too complex; it uses pocket dimensions and bio ships. So even if I knew how to fix a spaceship this one is beyond me." Then I looked over at Okita who seemed to want to train with me and asked, "Could you explain how your noble phantasm works?" The pink haired girl looked out to the lake before answering me and asked back "How is miss Ryoko walking on water?" I replied "I don't understand how that crazy woman does anything. Just go with she is an alien. Ayeka told me she was a space pirate so we can assume she caused trouble all over space. So please explain your noble phantasm." The Pinkett then said "okay, I have three, the first is my Shinsengumi uniform, the coat of oaths, it mostly functions as a type of armor and increases my battle stats up a rank each. Then after that is my ultimate sword move Mumyo Sandan-dzuki, it is three sword thrusts at the same time." I then interrupted her and said "I think I saw a similar move a few years ago, I assume you know about Sasaki Kojiro, well he has a similar move but in slashes. "she replied "I created the move from his, but I can do much more damage. Now for my final noble phantasm it is Makoto no Hata, it is a battle flag that lets me for giving up attacking summon up to two hundred of my fellow Shinsengumi to aid in battle but the catch is they can't use special moves or have the special swords or weapons." I then replied, "I can help with that, I can make copies of or just give the member enhanced swords to help use their moves." She just replied, "if I need the help of the other commanders I will ask for your help."

It wasn't long after our talk has done, Okita and I trained for a little bit and then I cooked up a large meal. When I came out to get the girls, I saw Ayeka finally out of her room, but our talk was soon broken by Ryuko coming down in her pajamas asking, "What did you make for breakfast?" I replied, "I made up breakfast burritos." Then Ayeka asked me "What is a burrito?" for me Okita to reply "it is meat, and eggs and spicy sauce stuff wrapped in dough. Shirou said it was like a giant dumping." Then I heard Ryoko ask me "don't you want to know about my egg Shirou." But I just asked "So, you lay eggs, good to know."

Sasami holding the egg then asked, "Who's the father?" Ryuko then whispered to Sasami who soon blurted out "Shirou's the father." then Ryuko said "he better not be. The only person he can father kids with is me and I have two of his spawn inside me now." Okita then said, "he never laid with Ms. Ryoko, but she could be like the alien I saw in that futurama show spawn by touch." Before saying anything else the silver haired woman stuck the egg in my hands and said, "this is a symbol of our love." As song as the black egg was in my hands it smoked and then hatched into a strange rabbit creature with a red gem on its head, but the thing meowed like a cat. Okita then stared at the creature and asked in a cute voice "what is that cute thing? Can in hold it?" Ryoko then picked it up and said, "You are so cute little Ryo-ohki." I then asked, "So the creature is the baby of your ship." She said "it is the core of my ship. I am not sure how or if I can reproduce. But you can hold her Okita and you don't need to worry about being gentle." I then asked, "what does a ryo-ohki eat?" Before I heard an answer Ayeka ran into my grandfather and stared for a little before running outside. I then said to the older man "you better tell her soon." With that Sasami perked up and said, "Tell her what?" I just said to her try some veggies in the fridge and I made thirty-five burritos so five for each of you. Save five for Ayeka." I then said to Okita "And you make sure some gets left for Ayeka." Okita simply said "okay master."

When I left was house it wasn't much longer that the cat – rabbit creature ran ahead of me. I then went to go back to for Al and asked her "Is that special pen ready?" she replied with "yes, the pen has the curse on it you wanted. What condition do you want for the curse to break?" I then whispered it in her ear, and she smiled. I then walked next to my grandfather and tried to poke him with the cursed pen only for it to get caught but the old man had no idea I could change its shape to draw blood. The next reaction I got was screams in pain and my grandfather saying, "what did you do to me?" I replied, "It is a curse with terms, the first term can be met right now and until all terms are met the pain will magnify every hour until all terms are met." He then asked in pain "So, what are the terms?" Al replied "Term one, reveal to Sasami your identity and true form and explain to her what happened. Term two find Ayeka and do the same. Term three explain your feelings about her." I then said, "the pain will go away and subside during your reveal." My grandfather then asked "Did Kiritsugu teach you to be as nasty as your mother?" I then replied "So, my mother did stuff like this?" He replied, "those pranks were mostly due to old age and her not bonding with a royal tree." I replied "okay good to know, but it wasn't my father, he was only brutal on the job and by the time he adopted me the man retired mostly due to the curse of the tainted grail. Doing what I did to you is something I learned from dealing with difficult people. Namely my guardian and my first magic teacher, I had to do stuff like this to keep my guardian in line and get her on a date. Now go explain to Sasami while I look for her sister."

It wasn't until I practiced on my grandfather's training area, I discovered her falling out of a tree. I also discovered after falling she hurt her ankle. After I scan, I discovered she broke it and used a small copy of Avalon to begin healing. Ayeka then asked me "what did you just do?" I explained "I am a magus and I placed a healing charm to help your foot get better." But before I could carry her back to the house, rain started, and I had to take my aunt to the shed that I was using as a makeshift lab to practice my mage craft. Ayeka then asked while we had to take off layers of cloths to dry, "What is this place?" I then told her "this was a shed but now is mine and Al's magic lab. So please avoid touching things I tend to leave Al to do her own magic that could make my own mind melt." Ayeka then asked me "Al is clearly not human so what is she?" I replied "she is a magic book in human form. The stuff she holds and gained from reinforce hold so much insane magic I dare not dig into what she holds." I then waited outside the shed while my aunt stripped out of her layers of Kimonos until I heard her scream and soon found the cat rabbit in with us. Ayeka then asked, "Do you know anything to help cloths dry faster?" I replied, "sadly that isn't in my affinity without Al or Reinforce but I can make a fire."

While we dried off, Ayeka asked me about Ryuko and how me came to meet and get married. That lead to me explaining the last year of my life and all the insanity that went with it. After that she asked me about how I met Ryoko and how that girl came to live with me. But during our talks, I discovered what the cat rabbit like eating and that isn't diet was closer to a rabbit that a cat with it eating carrots my grandfather left behind. It wasn't long after we found the carrots, the rain stopped, and we left to shed. But when my aunt tried to get up, I discovered the mini Avalon copy didn't heal her foot fast enough. So, I carried her on my back and asked, "Do you want to go check Ryoko cave?" But when we looked over the hill Ayeka spotted a large tree, the very one my grandfather said was special but left out the details what it was. I had to look up the legends of the tree and passed those on to my aunt. She did end up wanting to see the tree and said, "this is my brother's royal tree." I then asked, "Can it turn into a spaceship like yours?" only to get "No, since it has taken root, it can't leave and I would be shocked if my brother can even leave japan, let alone this shrine." The next thing Ayeka did was touch the hilt to the tree to get shown the battle between Ryoko and my grandfather to see how he removed Ryoko's gems and later sealed her. The next thing Ayeka did was pass the hilt back to me and said "this is yours now. Even if you haven't mastered it in time you will." The next thing that happened was Sasami coming to our location with Ryoko and Ryuko in tow. Sasami asked What took you two so long and Ryuko mimicked her and asked, "what is with the tree?" I said, "Did my grandpa spill the beans yet?" Sasami replied "he told me some stuff but wanted to wait for Ayeka to get back, he was mostly in pain asking when big sister is coming back." I then asked, "what is Okita doing?" and this time Ryoko said "the lady samurai was holding a sword and switched to a flag to make a bunch of other men help her guard the burritos."

On the way back to the house, I asked "How did you girls like the burritos?" Sasami started with "good but too spicy." Ryuko then said "yeah, next time ask the person you got her sauce from for something less spicy. How did you not feel like being on fire eating those?" I replied, "Spicy food doesn't really hurt me, but it is a side effect from being a magus we have a higher body temperature that normal humans." Then Ryuko said "it was so funny watching all the reaction. After seeing samurai girl nearly breath fire I just took something called vodka." When I didn't give Ryoko her gems back, she flew off in a huff and I yelled "cause any problems I won't give you more food."

After getting back to the house, I asked Ayeka "How old are you?" she replied, "eighteen but why do you want to know?" I replied, "If you and Sasami want to I can have you enrolled in school with Okita and I and Sasami go to elementary school." Sasami said "I would like to know what earth schools are like and Ayeka said "if it gave me something to do all day, I would like to try it very much." Then after my grandfather made it to the room, he said Ayeka and Sasami, I have something to tell the both of you." He then dropped the veil of an old man and said "I have been very much alive and due to my own stubbornness didn't want to tell you. But due to being apart so long we have grown too much to be married. Also, if you saw my tree, I can't leave this planet. But I will always be a brother to you two." He then hugged them both and after that came to me and said, "my parents will most likely shift my betrothal of Ayeka to you when they find out and if they accept you." I then whispered back "what about my current wife?" he laughed and said "makes no different, I was forced to marry your grandmother even if I has married before. As royal heirs with pure blood are more important than love." I then started to hope the royal family didn't come to earth anytime soon. But had to ask "So, do any of the other royals know Ayeka, Sasami or Ryoko are awake and on earth. "he replied "Your sister comes from time to time but even she hasn't been since your mother's death."

It was about a week later and close to the time I would go back to school and Ayeka and Okita would join me but after checking we found out the damage was so extensive it wouldn't open again for another year. But something inside me made me feel Satsuki delayed the rebuilding so Ryuko and I could finish together. My father then brought us to a hot spring's inn owned by one of my aunts, all I knew was she was part of the clan my father spawned. The first thing my father did was introduce Ryuko and I to her. He said, "this is Tenchi and his new wife Ryuko." My aunt asked "So, where has Tenchi been and why are you only telling me he got married now?" I then replied "I lost my memories of being Tenchi and now formally going by Shirou Emiya Misaki. my adopted father gave me that name. I found my birth father due to my wife's family; her sister is Satsuki Kiryuin. One last thing our family is going to get bigger pretty soon." My aunt then asked "So, You are having a kid soon, we are going to throw a huge baby shower for you soon." Ryuko then replied "Mam, it isn't one baby it is twins." She then asked my father "who are the other girls?" I then replied pointing to Ayeka and Sasami and Al. "these three are my adopted father's family cousins." Then I pointed to Okita and said, "she is a bodyguard my sister in law hired." Finally, I pointed to Ryoko and said "she is a homeless woman I cleaned up and brought with us. This one has bad manners so if she is acts out Miss Okita or I will discipline Miss Ryoko."

The next thing that happened was Okita and I carried all the luggage into our rooms, my father got a closet. Ryuko and I got our own room, while the other girls got their own. After we got in the baths, my father wanted to peep but I said "I have Ryuko to see naked all I want I don't need to see the others. But while I was saying that, my father tried to peep and a fully naked Ryoko teleported in and brought me to the girl's side. The crazy alien woman tried to hug me until I yelled out "Okita please help and bring Al with you." My voice then scared Ryuko away, but she soon found a new source of mischief in my aunt. She soon dragged Ayeka out and pulled off the bath towel covering her, so I got the full view of her naked body. After that Ryuko came out and said to Ryoko "put a towel one before Okita gets here or she will beat you. Also don't try and seduce my husband again." Ryuko then dragged Sasami and me to the other side of the bath while I heard Okita running to the bath. But by the time she and Al got to us, Ryoko and Ayeka has went from a slap fight to a full-on magical battle and Ayeka's barrier kept me out. In the middle of their fight Ryoko unleashed an evil spirit she had no control over."

To my good luck mostly the evil spirit only chased Ayeka and Ryoko but to the bad. While it chased the two, I yelled at Okita to stay dressed and then asked Al "what do we have to stop that thing?" she replied, "the best option is Tawara's bow and arrows, but it needs to get close enough." By the time the girls brought the monster close enough and drew back the bow, a hole in space opened, dropped a spaceship and then sucked up the demon and was about to suck me. But then Al changed me into magus mode and after that a dark skinned and blond-haired woman landed in my arms and after that the hole vanished and I flew the two of us back to the ground.

After everything was done, I brought the blond inside and she woke up asking "where am I?" I replied, "Earth and where are you from?" she replied back "Seniwa, then I shouldn't have made contact with the local people." I then said back "don't worry about that, these two girls are local. They are the princesses of Jurai." Ayeka then asked her "what is your name?" the reply she gave was "Mihoshi Kuramitsu." Then Ryoko asked her "what are the galaxy police doing on earth." Okita then came in and asked, "so are you like space Shinsengumi." Mihoshi only replied "I don't know what that is, but we patrol the galaxy and stop bad people." Then Ryoko gave her a watch. It wasn't long after hearing the woman talk, I discovered she was a total ditz and when she assumed a criminal was among us and her watch pointed until it found the cat rabbit. Then it bit her gun and I said "don't worry about it now unless Ryo-ohki needs to be she is harmless.

Then my aunt came to ask for an explanation, and I used hypnosis to convince her it was a storm and I would bring a work crew to help fix it. It wasn't much longer that Al came into my room and said, "somebody shattered that barrier we left in Ryoko's cave and they seem to be hiding on the far side of the moon."

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will be the Kageto arc to the end **

**Then after that I am working on a new idea for a chapter that will get back to his daughter. **

**For next updates **

**week of 5/19/19 Fox daughter academia special movie chapter **

**week of 5/26/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 6/2/19 Fox daughter academia [beginning of season 3 content]**

**week of 6/9/19 Shirou muyo hearts ccc event begins **

**week of 6/16/19 Fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 3 the wrath of Kagato **

**This chapter will cover the battle with Kagato but won't get into all the pov shifting last time I wrote this content. Also, in this version Shirou has more powers but most of those cant touch the reality warping bullshit of Kageto**

**This chapter will cover episodes 5-7**

**Shirou pov **

**Another few months passed and Ryuko was at the midway point of her pregnancy. Most of the family was getting ready to throw a baby shower the only thing was Satsuki wanting to throw he sister a very large one. We both had to wait till my sister in law got the location. But until she gave birth and got school opened, I have nothing to do but tend crops and try and keep my new family together. Mihoshi was a force of chaos that I had to keep under control. We had Ryoko, Sasami, Okita, Al and Ayeka help as Shrine maidens for new year's, Ryoko wanted to do help but her growing baby bump prevented it, so I had to help. Also, Ryoko made a floating hot spring outside the house and didn't say how she did it. But it was split between a side for me to share with my father or grandfather or Ryuko and the boys of the elite four used my side as well the one-time Satsuki brought them over to the house. Overall, I would mostly have the side to myself. Explain Aliens was much easier to her after we entered the insanity of the singularity. **

**When I came to the first harvest after the trip. When I talked to Ryoko she said, "you are so different when then how you were back when you were a kid." I had to tell her "I am happy a few people know the old me." the other issue with all the free time has Ayeka drank way too much and wasn't as good about her liquor as Ryoko but I had no idea how she did. From what I could tell she purify her own body. **

**One of my days harvesting carrots it snowed and the cat rabbit freaked out and ran. But after that Al came to me with Okita and said, "somebody powerful teleported in the field." I then asked, "Is it Rei and Shub?" Al replied "no but it this being could be even worse." I then asked, "where is the breach?" Al replied, "this being is in the hot spring." But I arrived just in time to see the dome destroyed and Ayeka and Mihoshi in bath towels then when Ryuko and Okita came in my wife asked, "Where is the crazy demon woman?" Ayeka then said, "I like this girl," then Said to me "that man took her." I then asked, "Who took Ryoko?" then the tan woman replied "Kagato, this man is one of the most wanted criminals." Ryuko then said, "I am going to fight." But I said after kissing her "No, you need to keep our babies alive, **Gamagoori and Mako are going to pick you up with Okita keeping you as safe as she can." Ryuko then said "yeah those two are dating. I will leave but you just need to keep coming back alive." I replied, "I promise." As Mihoshi cried in the background I then said to her and Ayeka "get dressed and try to sober up so we get Ryoko back."

After getting dressed Mihoshi lead us to my grandfather's tree and pointed her gun at it and said, "come out Kagato." I then got a look at the man to see he had short white hair, purple robes with a yellow cape, short white hair, with glasses and yellow eyes. After saying so, he came out and dropped Ryoko and then said, "this girl belongs to me." after that he comment on Mihoshi and tried to invite Ayeka only for Mihoshi try and fire lasers, but the blasts seemed to avoid him. But while he was distracted, I got some distance and tried to fire a Gáe Bolg arrow only for him to catch it first. Reinforce then said to me "this man seems to have a field around him and the only thing that might be able to damage it is your light sword." I then ran up with the ignited light sword in hand as he shattered by lance arrow and said "that arrow has a very nasty spell on it and if I didn't catch it, I could be in trouble. But that sword is could be much more dangerous if you knew how to use it." Al, Reinforce and I knew the sword was still I mystery to us to he nearly grabbed it if Ryoko didn't tackle me out of his path. But then the yellow eyed man took control of Ryoko and made her hold me then asked, "Are you the true wielder of that sword." I replied, "it bonded with me, but I haven't fully mastered the thing yet. But since I hold you set Ryoko free" she just held me tighter till Ryo-ohki bit the man and gave me the chance to slash at him and draw his blue-green blood." Al then tried to give me the power boost to fight the man but was blasted back as the man pushed me back. His attacks felt like Artoria's but with much more power until he knocked me to near unconsciousness. He then was about to grab the sword until my grandfather came receive it. I then watched my grandfather use the sword but, in his fight, he made barriers with the sword for defense. When my grandfather seemed to have the edge, Kagato used puppet Ryoko to aid him and they forced my grandfather not place the sword in his tree to get it away.

After my grandfather did the space criminal tried to grab the sword again only to get a huge shock. My grandfather then said "it isn't yours and isn't mine anymore either. I leave it in the hands of the next two generations." Then the yellowed eyed man left with Ryoko and said, "if you want her back improve your skills and come for me." After the man left, I saw my grandfather on the ground and at his limits saying, "I don't have the strength to fight him on his level." I then asked, "Is your failing strength why you left?" he replied "It was my mother, she is a normal human and if succession came it could have torn the planet apart due to prejudice. I couldn't go back after the battle with Ryoko due to my tree ship taking root. If I didn't have the gems, I would have lost my mind and died like your mother." He then tried to pass me off his sister, but I said, "I am already married" But I just got "I had more than one wife and so does my father. But you won't have to deal with that till my father accepts you or not. But for now, you have the power to use that sword even better than I can just in time. You have a hidden power inside of you." I then replied, "you mean my reality marble." He replied to me "No, but your inner world could be a lesser extent of that power." I then went to the light sword and like Artoria did with Caliburn, I pulled of the sword after little trouble and the old man said "you are the true user of that sword. I then was prepared to go the get Ryoko until Mihoshi said "How do we get there." My ship is gone and Ayeka's is broken." But then was seemingly answered by a meow that had to mean follow me by Ryo-ohki.

We then followed the creature to the lake to she is meow loudly then puff up. After that ship parts rose up and it merged with the cat rabbit. That lead to Sasami freaking out, but I said, "don't worry worst case if the ship blows up Ryo-ohki will return." We then got in and flew to space in the ship. After dealing with Mihoshi's helpful idiocy, Al started to figure out cat rabbit ship. But then I went to try and control Ayeka's ship to make a LightHawk wing shield to block his attacks. I countered a few times until Kagato overpowered us and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was inside a world of water, trees and light and in front of me was a woman who almost looked like an older version of Sasami. I then asked her "who are you and where are we?" she replied, "I am Tsunami the royal ship of Jurai and we are inside myself." I then asked her "how are we inside you, do you mean you own this ship?" she replied, "the owner of this ship is Sasami." With that I knew this woman in front of me had a connection to my aunt. She replied, "I am the mind of this ship, much like Ryo-ohki." I then remembered what happened before I got into this room and asked, "Are my friends okay?" but Tsunami replied, "they are in battle." I then said, "Take me to that battle." She said back "I can send you, but you will need to handle it alone. Is that alright with you?" I replied "I have battled many times all alone. So, I can handle this man." Then before I left, I investigated Tsunami's reflection to see Sasami.

The next thing I knew I was back inside the ship and in front of me Kagato attacking Ryoko. Before I slashed, I could tell this man, I could tell me was the rule the universe type. I then slashed at the right time to free Ryoko. Then when he noticed the man said "you are alive" I then tried to battle the man only to be overpowered and then I tried to contact Al to get "I am in a subspace with the idiot blond, the princess and a strange pink haired girl that claims she made this ship. The issue is we are stuck until you kill that guy." The man then grabbed me and the sword and said "what's the matter still can't defeat me with your sword. But now I can use the power of the gems to control Tsunami." As I was about to give up with not enough power to stop this man Tsunami's voice came through my head and said "don't just use my power use that sleeping power within you. Use the true source of the blade works. Your friend just held the knowledge from your future self. But where do you think his power came from?" I then remembered the moment before I left, and Tsunami touched her forehead to mine and then thought of my future daughter and the circuits on her forehead as mine began to heat up.

With that I got up and said "this sword or my blade works aren't my true power. It is the true source of both." Al then said to me "your power is starting to rise like crazy. This must be your true source." I then felt power flow through my body, but he tried to fire at me only for my own LightHawk wings to block the attack. Seeing the wings shocked the yellow eyed man he then said, "it's you all this power is coming from you." I just converted my wings into new armor and a new light blade, I wasn't sure how I was doing all of this, but I was able to hold off his attacks. When he tried a beam barrage, I countered with a shield then I changed the sword into a bow and fired a barrage of light arrows. The man then tried one last counterattack and I changed my bow back into a sword and in a counter slash killed Kagato.

After the fight was over, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Al and a new girl with long pink hair showed up out of space. Al then said to me "what was that power, it was insane." Then all the other girls tried to hug me only to face plant. Ryoko then made her own try to face plant as well. The pinked haired woman came up to me and said "nice to meet you, my name is Washu. Thanks for saving me. I like you; do you want to be my guinea pig." I then asked Al "Is this lady as crazy as she sounds?" Al said "yes, but it sounds like she can make us a new demonbane. So, if she agrees let her use you as guinea pig." Then out of seemingly nowhere Sasami came out and hugged me. Then the other girls took their turns and Ryoko said "shut up." But as she said that the ship began to fall to pieces as we used Ryo-ohki to return home.

After Ryuko returned, she punched me in the face and said, "Satsuki told me to give you that for rushing her plans for my baby shower." Then she hugged me, and I asked, "is that for keeping you off the battlefield." My wife said "she tracked an energy spike on the other side of mars. Do you know what that was?" I replied, "I got a huge power boost." She asked, "what can you do know?" I replied "if I can figure out how to use the power, I can fly through space and change objects, but Al thinks the power is connected to another source I can only tap in special circumstances. Also, during the adventure we found Ryoko's mother and she is insane more than even your mother but not evil. She looks like a kid but is thousands of years old maybe even older." Ryuko then asked, "How do we have room for a new crazy woman?" I replied, "Think my reality marble but with science and no swords." I then asked back "How much of my extended family did you get to meet?" she replied "most of them I didn't have time to meet but, but I did get to meet an older cousin of yours, her name was Kiriko and she might know about space or even work in space. The other person I got to meet was your new stepmom she was nice, but something seems weird about her. The other thing my sister did was check on the babies and find out both are girls."

The next day Ryoko tried to bother me in the bathroom until I had Okita get her to leave. But when I was trying to change my outfit, I triggered the combat uniform Ayeka gave me. But the other thing I discovered inside of it was a strange seed and then remembered a message Tsunami put in my head that said, "that seed will help regrow Ayeka's tree." When I found her outside the bathroom, I handed her the seed and said "Tsunami wanted me to give this to you. It can help regrow your ship." After that she thanked me, and she asked me "Did Tsunami tell you how to regrow it?" but instead of me Al replied and said "Washu seems to know about living ships she made Ryo-ohki."

I then did some training and practicing with my new powers (mostly trying to get them to turn on) but Al repeated "I felt a strange connection to you made when you used them last time, you might to be able to make that connection again." I then asked, "Do you think my daughter made a link to the same being?" but Al replied, "hard to say, it could have been Tsunami, or it could have been that being." The real question is which daughter will gain a similar power in this timeline." Then after training, I went to the lab to try and Ayeka only to find Ryuko in the lab and she said "this place is weird. Also, she will take over as my midwife since the babies could be strange in some way." Then Washu said "Yes, my daughter can have sex and get pregnant like most females of most races. I don't know what her term limit would be, but I think that is depended on her partner." I then asked, "how is the robot I asked for?" but I got back "let me do some tests and then we can talk about that." After she got samples of nearly all my fluids, she remembered to try and get a sperm sample, but I said "Give me something to put it in and I will give one to you later. I told sold some samples when I needed money I year ago." After I got dressed again, she said "I am short on the resources, the list the book girl gave includes things I would need to check all the magic groups for. If you can get the royal family to get money or stuff to trade. That would make it easier or at least Al says."

After breakfast, I tried cleaning the new shed that we were using to store carrots and inside I discovered copies of the cat rabbit took all the carrots and after getting Washu she revealed they were pieces of the ship body of ryo-ohki. Then after that Mihoshi got Washu to get her ship out of the subspace it was sealed in. But when the subspace opened, out came the demon spirit Ryuko summoned and I used the sword of Rama to kill it. For that then mad scientist asked "what is that sword or disc? Is that your power coming back?" But Al replied, "that is sword of Rama, really it can be any weapon, but a sword is its default form." Did you ask about Shirou's personal subspace?" she replied "No, I could figure how to open it." I then said "I formed my own subspace or more a manifestation of my mind from meeting a future version of myself. If you want to know more about that sword look up **Ramayana****, **it tells the story of the person and the sword."

After that, Mihoshi left again and but not before I told her to come back anytime. The next morning, I Okita waiting at the kitchen table and asked, "what was that noise we heard last night?" the swordswoman replied "I caught Ryoko and Ayeka trying to bother master and mistress so I left them in the lake till you decided they were punished properly." I also asked, "what else did you do?" she replied, "I called out one of my friends to help Sasami after a nightmare and we destroyed Mihoshi's ship before it could crash."

Before I could ask any more questions, Satsuki called me on Reinforce and said, "I found Rei and we could use yours and Al's help to capture her." I replied, "get me a ride and give me some time to tell your sister. Where are we going?" she replied, "an oil rig known as Seraphix."

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will cover the ccc event in fate grand order but my own retelling that deals with both the event, fate extra ccc and the fate extra world**

**For next updates **

**week of 6/2/19 Fox daughter academia [beginning of season 3 content]**

**week of 6/9/19 Shirou muyo hearts ccc event begins **

**week of 6/16/19 Fox daughter academia**

**week of 6/23/19 Shirou muyo hearts ccc part 2 **

**week of 6/30/19** **Fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 4 entering ccc **

**This chapter will begin the fate extra ccc arc. Prepare for lots of lore dumps. This chapter will also mostly set up for Shirou and a team to enter the moon cell. Things will be very different than the point I left off. Also, this is based on the events of the anime fate route due to some events I need revealed to the characters **

**Shirou pov **

Before our ride could even get to the shrine, I got a call from Rin saying "I have very bad news Shirou. Fuyuki was attacked." I then asked back "What is the damage? How many died this time?" she replied "I am heading back to Fuyuki myself. But somebody is trying to gather as many magi to an oil rig, I might have a better idea why when I get there. Please join me." Knowing we lots of things in Fuyuki could connect to my next mission and I needed to get some things from the house I needed to return home. So once Gamagoori arrived, I told him "we need to go to Fuyuki, investigate if Rei was there and the damage." The large man then asked, "What do you think Rei is doing?" Reinforce replied "most likely trying to dominate the moon cell for a reason." Mako then asked, "Do you know what reason?" he replied "I had a dangerous being locked in the moon cell but I can't confirm if that is the reason but with the power of the moon cell and the grail it is impossible to even guess the level of damage that woman and a Great Old One could do or even wants to do. If she so wanted to Rei could dominate humanity with a new life fiber core." After hearing that the large man then dialed Satsuki and let me tell her the plans as he drove me to my old home city.

While I waited for Rin to arrive, I discovered the most damaged areas were the Matou house and the temple. The major deaths were all the people at the shrine and Shinji and Sakura's grandfather Zouken and the strangest factor was all died by suicide. After working on the house while I waited for Rin, the house and had Okita gets the girls out of the lake and told Ryuko "I need to do work in Fuyuki then I will come back to the house for some final things before going to the oil rig." I then blew a kiss and did some more cleaning and waited for Rin.

Once she arrived Rin soon discovered somebody stole the greater grail and used a kind of magic to make all the monks kill themselves. Then after going through the Matou house, we discovered the attacker did the same process to make the old man kill himself and give up Sakura. After that Rin told me Sakura was her sister given up the Matou family as part of the deal for the holy grail war system. But the next real issue came after going over Zouken's note we learned the man turned Sakura into a much more twisted version of Ilya. Sakura could be used as a grail for a holy grail war. It wasn't long after that, Rin learned a strange woman was messing around at the shrine for month trying to do something there and could have started a holy grail war that helped me summon Okita but may have did it in a way the servants didn't know about it until he formally started the ritual or they might not even know.

When I told when about my real family and the fact, I am part alien really shocked her. Then when I told her I could live at least twice as long as her she got a little jealous. The next fact wasn't as much of a shock but when I told her about Okita and the fact two of my servants have the same face it made Rin ask, "Do all saber class servants look the same?" I replied with we need to go inside before I show you." Then once in my dojo I said, "Reinforce can show you since he has records of all servants recorded by the moon cell." But Rin replied with "isn't Reinforce just the phone I sent you." I replied "no, he isn't Reinforce is a unison device another version of me made so I wouldn't go down a dark path." Then from the phone came the mini version of archer that was Reinforce's avatar as I said, "show us all the saber class servants." He then displayed lots of holograms of the saber classes and I said, "see they don't all have the same face." But Rin said "a lot of them have the same face. Now show me which one is Okita." When I showed off Okita, Rin looked at her chest and just looked jealous. Then she said, "why didn't you invite me to your wedding or introduce me to your wife?" I then said to her "I can do that and even let you hang out with some alien girls." Rin just looked at me pleased and said yes but before I told her "I need you to make sure they don't destroy my house."

With that, I had the large man take us back to my house with Rin in tow. The first thing I had Rin do was to not tell anybody about the alien girls I was living with but really unless you saw the advanced tech you wouldn't know. The next thing I asked Reinforce was "Do you still have admin rights within the moon cell?" and Al said "it is hard to say if we can. We would have to go inside and check. It is possible this could be a singularity that is a few different versions of the moon cell." But during our talk a very curious Washu asked me "What is this moon cell you speak of?" I replied "it is a supercomputer that records all of human history. It also has a pseudo space we will have to battle in." then Washu asked "what does the winner of this battle get?" I replied "I am not sure. Could be access to all the knowledge of human history or even more." Washu then said "I am going. What do I need to do?" I replied "you will need a magic circuit network to summon and give mana to a servant. Then you need to summon a servant." Rin then said, "you need a summoning spell and a catalyst." Then after Washu bugged Rin for a hour the black haired girl gave up the spell and Washu then got a stack of books she borrowed from a library to try and summon a servant.

What Washu did was to raid my grandfather's large collection of books then she waited until close to midnight to do the spell. When she finished and came out of her lab, the person that came with her was Moriarty and Washu said "his old guy ended up being an archer class due to the books I used." I just replied, "As long as he doesn't betray us, we can use him." Rin then asked "So, who did that crazy short girl summon?" I replied "Professor James Moriarty, normally he should be a caster class but the books Washu used must have included Der Freischütz." When the old man was out of the room, Al told Rin "we met that guy inside of a singularity and he had an insane plan to betray us. I wouldn't be shocked if he is even planning a way to get around the command seals." I said, "I learned how he thinks from my sherlock ruler class card and I have plans to counter his." After that Washu, Al, Reinforce and I left with the elite Four to the oil rig to prepare and see what trap Rei may have set for us and any magi that may have come. When I counted it seems at least one hundred and twenty-eight what could be rogue, non-regulated or magi that just wanted the level of glory Waver and Rin have.

**Ritsuko pov **

When I asked Da Vinci what to do about my pregnancy, she replied with "seeing we could have to deal with more of the rogue demon pillars. I recommend either aborting the fetus or finding any family you have left to take in the child. Some of the servants can help speed of your child's growth if you can find a family to deal with it." I was just hoping I could meet my father again to see if he could tell me about his family because I know my mother's family is pretty much dead. But then before I could think about it more the servants were happy to go to the beach but before we could, a strange voice came asking for help at the oil rig Chaldea was using. Put before we could ask more, a strange busty woman took over the broadcast.

The weird thing was she had strange music and manner of speech that almost sounded like a game show host. Then when I asked, "Are you a master or a magus or something else?" she answered, "Something else, I am BB the high-grade AI and ruler of the far side of the moon." After talking to BB, she told me to come to the oil rig to see what I did to it. Then servants who came with me were Nero, Tamomo and Emiya, whom for some reason wanted to be called nameless. BB then altered the system to be transported to the version of the oil rig in twenty thirty. Then when I arrived at the oil rig, I was alone and just saw tv screens with BB on them taunting me.

**Shirou pov**

On the copter, I transformed into magus mode to make sure Reinforce and Al would stay with me. After all the masters arrived, a TV turned on to reveal a face that looked just like Sakura and she said "hello masters, I am BB your master of ceremonies and moderator of this holy grail war. To get the prize of any wish you want, you will need to enter the world inside this oil rig and battle with your servant until only one remains. Once you enter your servants can no longer take spirit form and you wont need command seals to summon them at a needed moments notice. I will now send you into the sakura labyrinth to battle for your lives. Bye the winner can see me after all the other masters are gone." Then in a moment Washu and I were parted but I remained with Okita and the elite four. Then the chibi Al said, "I guess you were kept near me since you four are considered pseudo-servants." Then after looking around Houka said "this place must be inside the moon cell, so strange." But after he said that "BB's face showed up on a TV and said "you four need to leave now. Get on your little flying machine and wait somewhere else until this thing is over." Then they vanished and I said to Reinforce use whatever admin functions you have to get us to somebody that can fill us in." he then said over our mental connection "okay I will send you to the near side admin."

With that I was in what looked like a throne room, in front of a girl with long brown hair that couldn't be much older that I am now. She then said to me "Who are you and why are you in my throne room?" I replied bowing and signaled to Okita to do the same and said "I am Shirou Emiya and this is Okita Soji and the being floating on my shoulder is Al Azif and we need to ask you about what is going on in this place. "then before she could answer three servants arrived one with the same face as Okita but had a much more revealing outfit, bigger bust and blond hair. Then next to thank one was a pink haired fox girl in a pink kimono. Then on the back row was Emiya archer my older self and next to him was Gilgamesh. I then got a better look at the woman as she stood up to reveal a long white sleeveless dress and said, "My name is Hakunon Kishinami and I am the queen of the moon cell and around me are my wives and husbands, now introduce yourselves." Archer then said, "for name I have none so just call me nameless father to one of the queen's children." Then Gil said my name is Gilgamesh "father to the queen's daughter." Then the fox girl said, "my name is Tamamo no Mae, and I am the queen's loving first wife." Then the blond woman said, "my name is Nero Claudius and I am the queen's other wife." Hakunon then said, "what do you want of me and what can you offer me for in exchange?" I said "We want to know, who BB is and what happened to Rei Hououmaru. For what I can offer you is the true name of nameless." She then asked, "How do you know my husband's true name?" I replied, "because he is me from another point in time." She then asked, "I assume Shirou Emiya isn't your real name then." I said, "it isn't my birth but is my current legal name until the paperwork clears." She then asked me back "Then what is your original name." I replied, "my real name is Tenchi Misaki and could be subject to change to Shirou Emiya Misaki in a few months." Nameless then said, "Thank you Shirou Emiya and mistress please call me "Tenchi from this point on." She just nodded to him and to me she said "for the name you returned to my husband I will tell you the problem in the far side. BB the original was a backup AI of the AI Sakura Matou, but the current BB is one of the pieces of your Sakura Matou that was born from when the woman you call Rei split the holy grail from her body." I then said, "Wait pieces! So, did Sakura break into more than one part?" Hakunon said "She first broke into two pieces, BB and man that was like a shadow with eyes. All I can say about that is she is an avenger class servant. Then to prevent the moon cell from deleting her BB cast her emotions into five more servants of the alter ego class called the sakura five. If I had to refer to what BB is now, she is a moon cancer class and seeks to destroy the avenger and cause chaos." I then asked, "Is Chaos what she really wants?" But the queen replied "Sadly I know I encountered the former BB but have no memories of her or what her former goal was. It could be Rei implanted her goal to hold a holy grail war onto to BB or BB could be holding a grail war for another reason. For Rei I can't due to her vanishing to the far side with BB when the new AI was born. I can tell you one thing; time passes much faster on the far side that than the near side. So, I can't say what is going on with the holy grail as it is now, but many day or hours could have passed by this point."

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will get into the CCC event itself with a large time passed and Shirou about to get back into the war. More changes will happen, and I will deal with the missions and the hunting quests. But next week izuku and her friends will need to deal with the villain invasion **

**For next updates **

**week of 6/16/19 Fox daughter academia**

**week of 6/23/19 Shirou muyo hearts ccc part 2 **

**week of 6/30/19** **Fox daughter academia**

**week of 7/7/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 7/14/19 Fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 5 the terror of CCC**

**This chapter will deal with Shirou returning to the battlefield but after time has passed and his daughter battling across the far side of **** .PH as both try to uncover the secret of CCC**

**This chapter will cover up the events of act 3 as well as the wanted quests**

**Ritsuko pov **

After I was in the main room, I heard the voice of BB saying "welcome to the virtual world of the Serial Phantasm or .PH for short the one hundred and twenty-ninth master. If you battle on and win any wish can be yours. All you need to do is to defeat the other enemy servants." I then asked, "what do I have to get out of this place?" BB replied with "you need to first recruit a servant then you will need to defeat the other servants and my sentinels to leave this place." The next thing I knew, I was in a place that seemed like I was in an underwater bubble with the ground was like old game graphics.

Then I saw in front of me a fox girl in what seemed like a school uniform and she had a sword so most likely a saber class. The girl then was about to attack me until dodged and blocked her attack with a light blade. But after she hit the blade a few times it broke. The next thing I knew a heard another voice of a girl and when I got a good look this girl had a face like BB but a much thinner and less busty frame. The I looked on her legs to see metal spikes or should I say where her legs should be. She then came up to me and asked "Would you help me as my master? I asked her "what is your name and class?" If you tell me those, we can help each other." She then replied, "my class is Alter Ego and my name is Meltryllis the alter ego that same from Sakura's Joy and happiness. Now become my master slave." I said, "We can fight together until we help each other solve out problems." I then asked the fox girl "where is your master?" she replied, "I killed that awful man first chance I had." Then she summoned two monsters to my guess was weaken us before our main fight. Then when I saw my new servant battle it was like a dancer fighting the swordswoman and my servant won the fight with attacks and what she called a virus to weaken the fox and scare her off. Then my servant said, "lets battle keep on going to the front gate more masters and servants await us."

The next battle we had to face was against a few monsters know as eaters and a shadow version of Martha, if I had to guess the servant used to belong to one of the masters. Even if I did have some issues Melt as she told me to call her was able to get past them. Then after the battle I talked with Melt about how I got to the Sakura labyrinth and then she told me about the holy grail war that began about three days ago and how BB got impatient and unleashed the other alter egos and the strange shadow man. I just guessed the shadow man she spoke of was Angra Mainyu. Then she said BB mainly targeted the people with crazy eyes, but she seemed to after any everybody looking defenseless. Then came the next enemy BB had us face and it was Gawain, I wasn't sure if this one was the version I summoned or summoned by another master. But after his defeat I learned this he was mine and returned my ability to summon other servants to help in battle. I really talked with Gawain, but he was nice just not very good at talking. After talking with the knight, he said "BB seems to have messed with the rayshift and sent Gawain in Nero's place or brought both and did something to Nero. But soon I discovered my need for help as BB, came with Robin hood under her control and after a hard fight I took her down. But then BB said "Sempai, time for you to face the true terror the this maze the BB slot. The other masters in this grail war had this yesterday but for you have fun with it today. Now prepare to face the other masters, stay servants and my sentinels for your next fights.

**Shirou pov**

I then said to Al "take me back to the location of Washu and can you tell me if she is alive." Al then said, "I am pretty sure unless we can a foreigner class summoned Washu should be okay, but I can't say the same about that Dandy man." After saying that we teleported to a dark room with and I said "Washu, are you in there?" she replied, "Are you that super edgy guy with the dark skin?" I said back "if I were you wouldn't be alive or at least have more bullet holes." Washu then turned on the lights to reveal we were in a classroom and I asked, "How much time passed?" then before she could answer Okita asked "what happened to the old man archer?" the pink haired woman "three days, the first day we just wondered around with rumors a shadow man attacking people randomly and we got into death battles. Moriarty and I won two fight before the end of the day. Then came the second day, BB started by introducing a roulette before each battle and one or both fighters would get either stat increases or stat downs. BB seemed to get more inpatient during the day and 'my sentinels and I will begin to thin the numbers.' After that the AI as she called herself bought fives other girls and they ripped through as many servants they could get close enough to. Some servants left their masters and ran away while others joined BB's side. The weirdest part was each of these sentinels had the same face. Since Moriarty died, I just ran and hide."

I then explained to Washu what I learned as she told me what each of the sakura five looked like. The first member and the killer of Moriarty had the same face as BB but had massive breasts and even larger claw hands. Then the second had the same face but metal legs and a thin dancer build with no breasts to speak of. Then the third girl was a younger child version of BB with a miko outfit and spats on. The fourth member seemed like a more mature version of BB and have a drill like arm. Then the final one looked like a bandaged version of BB but older than the third sentinel, but the catch was the fifth member was a giant. Washu then said "the only good news was BB seemed to lose control of the later three of those so-called Sakura five after the attack. I do have more good news; it seems somebody else entered this maze and might be able to help us." I then asked, "Do you have any idea where this person could be?" Washu replied "I made a device to detect normal humans in this world and I did detect a few life signs the church if we make it there we might be able to find our friend in that place unless the people in the church are just masters with no servants." So Okita, Al, Washu and I went to the church and hoped we could avoid the alter egos and the shadow man.

After making to the church, BB appeared on a computer and said to me "Senpai, where did you go and Who is this new little girl with you? Are you a lolicon?" I replied, "I went to the other side of the moon cell and this girl is my partner and magic book and if you need to know I have a pregnant wife on the outside world." BB said "wow, you will have to deal with a baby or is it babies? I am said it wasn't the one to have your babies or should I say the Sakura inside me is sad or is it the Sakura I was born from. I am not sure just part of me hurt when you said that." I replied "it is twin girls. I have a question for you now BB, what happened to the masters?" she replied "unless they were very bad people, I just sent them back but that is an issue I need you to solve for me. thirty of the masters that came were cultists for the same group that Rei woman was a part of. I think they hoped to win through pure numbers, and they were doing very well during the second day, so I was forced to do a board purge. About fifty masters were left after my purge and fifteen are cultists. Now what I want you to do before our next meeting is get rid of those nasty people. They have wanted status and if you kill their servants, I will give you a prize. Goodbye sempai I will see you before the final act." Then before me was map that said "when the other sempai opens the gates for you to find the other wanted servants not on this side of the map. When you do, I will change the map." When I looked over the map it was a woman each of the wanted servants were hiding in a spot with five of them on the side Washu and I were on. The five were listed as: Saber S, Saber A, Assassin J&H, Berserker V and Caster M.

I then went through the list to find the first saber and his cultist master and when I discovered the servant it was Siegfried, with the power of Okita and my magus mode Billy card we took down the saber class with ease and left the master to run away. Then next came the next saber and she was Attila the Hun and after an even harder battle we took her down. For the next was doctor Jekyll who changed to Hyde in the middle of the battle but Sherlock and the hidden power he had I was able to stop both forms but not without Okita needing healing. Then came the berserker Vlad the Impaler and it took the power of the count of Monte Cristo to bring him down. Then finally the caster was Medea and I just used the pure power of magus mode fueled Kintoki to take her out before she could even pull out her knife.

**Ritsuko pov **

After we made in the spot on the line and discovered caster Gilles with an army of his sea beasts and some zombies that had to be former masters and with the help of Melty, he wasn't hard to defeat. Then after the servant vanished, we found a key card and used it to learn I little of what happened at the oil rig before BB turned it into a grail war and it seemed the staff just started to kill each other over little things. Then as we kept going down the path, my group met Tristan and he wanted to kill Melty was I had to use my other servants to calm him down. After doing so, we ran into the second alter ego, who Melty called Lip and said "BB took her under control and we also discovered she had oil rig worker captured I had to barely hold the alter ego off to help the worker known as Mable get to safety. After that Mable took us to the church only to find Vlad lancer blocking the way so I needed my sabers to help bring the servant down for the key.

Then inside the church we found Emiya alter and learned this one was on our side or as much on our side as that asshole could be. But he promised to guard the church as I rested up, we discovered another key at the church and my father sleeping in a chair. So, I asked Gawain to get "that man and two women and a female servant are resting here." Then Emiya alter said "that man told me he wanted to talk to you when you woke up." After Emiya finished talking, my father woke up and said "Ritsuko, I have so much to tell you. The first of which you most likely have a twin in your time." Then after a long explanation of what he knew, my father told me we were part alien and that I might have a family to raise my child in my place. Then we went over more record to learn the cause of the problems seems to have been a strange nun and what seemed like a demon pillar. Then BB sent a new message while my father was getting his team up that said "I have a new sentinel for you to battle to gain access to the next stage. The one she spoke of was Tamo cat and after a hard fight the cat fox ran away and we watched another memory. But I father got a message from BB sending him after stray servants and said he would meet me tomorrow morning. The next mission BB sent us on was to face Tamo cat again and this time she had a team of Robin hood clones, then after the fight ended, we recruited Tamo cat over to our side for help. During the team chat she called Emiya alter Edgemiya we mostly chatted for a while until my father returned and BB forced us to fight Liz until a Passionlip came to force us away.

Passionlip chased the group to what seemed like a carnival that was mixed with old Japanese buildings and there waited the fox girl Suzuka Gozen and we had to win a hard fight and learned BB recruited the fox girl after she won many battles. With that battle done, Edgemiya suggested we wait at the church for my father to get his help with Passionlip. But before that BB seemed to win over Edgemiya and in his place Robin hood. After that my father came back and after my servants weakened Passionlip he used Medea's dagger to free and win over Passionlip. But after she was done our next obstacle was a nameless demon god pillar and we had to defeat it in an easy fight find another survivor. This was a man named Arnold and the commander of the base. This name tried to boss me around but by father just told him to shut up as he made Arnold explain what happened. After that Melty guessed demon god summoned BB but I said "no the demon god just allowed three timelines to align BB, Passionlip, the other three and yourself were born from Sakura Matou being broken down within this digital space to form the holy grail. But someone else within one of these timelines other than Rei took the name from demon god pillar Zepar." Then Melty said to him "if we find this person and get out will you bring me to the outside world. "he just nodded yes.

After that, we all spent time talking about what to do but my father said "we need to make it to the other side of this place and defeat BB before the time runs out. If we don't in time the other masters hiding on the back side could gain enough power to take down BB and get the grail for themselves.

**Chapter end **

**I am shocked this didn't up longer but the fairly straight story and removal of some of the talking helped that **

**the next chapter will end the arc with the final battle against BB, the true enemy and even the encore and last wanted quests. **

**But next time we see the aftermath of the camp arc and get back Bakugo **

**For updates **

**week of 6/30/19** **Fox daughter academia**

**week of 7/7/19 Shirou muyo hearts ccc event finale **

**week of 7/14/19 Fox daughter academia**

**week of 7/21/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 7/28/19 Fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 6 end of ccc**

**This will finish up the CCC event and lead to the events of ova series 2**

**I am not sure if I will get to a chapter between the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** group of ovas**

**The story will be 5 main part so far ova series 1[episodes 1-7 beginning of ova series to Kageto and the aftermath], ccc side story, ova series 2 [episodes 8-13 tenchi cousin – the royal family arriving ] ova series 3 [episodes 14-20 more of Tenchi family and battle with z], Salem EoR side story, gxp story, and ova 4 story 21- 24 [ no matter how much I didn't like this story. After that the story will either go on break till more ova's come out or get into the lost belts and deal with Ritsuko's story **

**But for now, will end the ccc arc cover the battles with BB, ****III/R and BB/GO and Shirou having to take down the rest of the wanted servants **

**Shirou pov **

From what I could tell, BB was more likely on our side against Rei and the leader of the cult. It also seemed the leader of the cult Rei joined could be trapped on the far side of the moon cell. But it was hard to say, if that was the case merging three of the same persons could make something much worse, but I needed to listen to her to see for sure. I also knew I needed see what path Emiya alter took since it could be the path I avoided. But for now, I needed to follow the map to the next servant on the wanted list. The first servant listed on this side was rider G and his name was saint George or Georgios and as he battled the servant the master started to become more and more crazed and just said "you can't have her." It took me putting down the master with an origin bullet and Okita summoning the rest of the Shinsengumi to bring down the pair. The next of the list was the lancer I fought in the last grail war Cu and it took the power of sherlock to break through his defenses for me to use Kintoki for the win.

After that, we went to the next servant, Archer T, Nikola Tesla and when I asked Reinforce, he said "his giving humans' control of electricity and changing mankind gave him archer class." But with my lancer card I was able to stop him after a long fight then Okita put down the master. Next up came Caster G and when I discovered he was Gilgamesh I used my archer card to bring him down. The next servants I had to fight was archer A&M and I discovered this unlike Jekyll and Hyde was two paired servants Anne Bonny & Mary Read with one of the girls as a archer and the other as a saber but Okita and I used a combination attack to take them out as once and then the master took her own life. The next servant I had to battle was lancer kiyohime, but I took down her with no issue. Then came the next servant assassin k, Cleopatra but I was able to empower Okita with my Hans card then switch to full magus mode to bring down master and servant in one attack. Finally, I came to final room with the final master of Berserker HXA only the discover the master was even less sane than his servant who was cloaked. When I attacked to servant was my former lover Artoria but Reinforce said "attack her she is just a clone from another world." But I froze and said to Okita in tears "please kill her while I stop the master." I just heard from my servant who had the same face "whatever my master needs." I then went to the master and who said, "I summoned this one just to mess with you, usurper." But I just coldly fired all my original origin bullets made from my own father and made the kill still crying. Then I then saw Okita with a grim, tired look and covered in blood look saying I took her head and buried it for you." With that we headed back to my daughter to see her path.

**Ritsuko pov **

When I went to the next area, my way was blocked by Caesar and an army of monster but using the power of my lancers, caster and Melty we brought him down. After that we met up with my father again and with Tamo cat they made a feast of food for the four human and whatever race Washu was, she wasn't sure herself. After that we took a short rest and prepared to face the next servant BB recruited in Nitocris divided into caster and archer but I she wasn't too hard to defeat. After that battle Arnold discovered BB was in the planetarium but before we could face her Suzuka blocked our way with Hijikata under her control but with father and Okita helping we broke through all the power BB granted her. After that the fox girl was about to vanish until Tamo cat convinced her to join in the fight against BB. But then showed up another clone of the nameless demon god we fought before and was able to bring it down with ease.

But after that fight, Melty ran away and Arnold tried to order use back the church, but my father shut him down and we went after Melty saying "I made a promised to bring her to the real world so shut up and leave us alone." When we found the servant, she was at a broken dome with lots of monsters around her.

**Shirou pov **

Right after the battle ended, Reinforce said "Do you want to see Emiya Alter's memories?" I just said yes in my mind and saw my darker self, gun down Mable and Arnold. After that I noticed something that made him begin to get scared. It was memories beginning to flood back in as a voice said "remember a cult that grew to power, the cult scared the all the magi that it could reveal magic to the world. But it was even worse than they imagined as the cult began to recruit political leaders, scientists and the magi not under the protection of the clock tower. That scared the leaders of the magus schools so after cover killed so many of their numbers. So, they hired you to take out the group before it could get any stronger. You killed all the members as instructed to protect your friends and the woman that may have carried your children. You killed them all using magic until your body and circuits fried your skin darker than Emiya the counter guardian you met in the fifth holy grail war. Then the last person you killed was me but only my body not my soul and that killed you." I then heard the female voice slowly break his mind down as I broke the connection before it got to me. I then said to the group "I think something worse than BB or the demon god pillar is out there, and it may have already got Rei and Shub-Niggurath." Then Washu asked me "Is this Shub-Niggurath the same one H.P. Lovecraft wrote of and what can it do besides spawn young." Al the spoke up and said, "I am not sure myself, but the man could have been the oracle of the gods he seems to have 'made up'." I then said, "this being could revive the covers and dominate the earth or worst." I then explained the group about the covers then we continued to head to BB.

**Ritsuko pov **

The next area we went to be the place Melty was to guard and she revealed the true goal the oil rig was being used for research the lay lines of earth and to clear the final path we had to defeat Melty's inner self. After we did, we shifted back to the other side of the far side and Melty said "now you need to go back to the church and enter the planetarium." My father then carried the weakened Melty to the church where the person we met on arrival was BB ready to fight.

When we arrived in the room BB said "Emiya-Sempai and Kiryuin-sempai or have you changed your family name to Emiya yet Ritsuko-sempai, Since Emiya is your father." Before I could say anything, my father said, "my family name changed, it is Shirou Misaki now and my daughter will be taking the family name soon as she meets the Misaki family in her time." BB then replied to that good for Misaki-sempai. I wish I could meet this family and hope it is a big family." Then when the former servants turned on BB, she looked disappointed and summoned shadow versions of Cu caster, Fergus, Medb, Hercules, Nightingale and Spartacus to be her vanguard for the battle. As we began to fight my father just watched and I wasn't sure if he and Okita were going to join the fight or wait to see what the mooncancer servant was going to do. I then used my rulers and casters to dominate the battle. Then after it was over BB congratulated us as she vanished seemed to hint it wasn't over.

After the fight was done, I was shocked to see how easy the fight was, and my father said "for some reason BB wanted to lose. If you wanted to that servant could have given herself more power and summon any of the defeated servants." When we opened to the door the planetarium, the first thing I saw was darkness. Then Tristan looked around to see lots of pod and when my father and Washu got a closer look the pink haired woman said, "those are the other masters." Then my father seemed to look with enhanced eyes and said, "BB promised to send them back to the real world." Then Emiya alter "came out of the shadows and said "she was going to send them back, but I could these bodies first and decided all these people were filthy and didn't need to live. I killed them right after I left your team then after that BB used these people's magic systems to summon her remaining guardians, but I cut that connection not long ago maybe even during your last fight. But since you all saw this place, I no longer need any of you." Then Emiya alter turned dark like he was removing his very class.

After that, Al said "he isn't not without class that man can be hurt by alter egos. If we can heal Melty and Lip, they can hurt him." My father then changed into a form like Hans and used Hans noble phantasm to seem to heal Melty and say "I am not sure how long this will last but I wrote off your injuries for now but I can't promise it will last for long." Then Washu said "I could heal you if I had some of the stuff in my lab, but we are stuck in here." Melty said "this should be enough for now. The two of us alter ego sisters will bring him down." My father then said "I need to stop this man as well so count me in. class card alter ego engage. Magus mode engage." Then my father's outfit changed into a more samurai version of his magus form and said, "this alter ego servant was that of a friend." Then three if them entered the fray as the two girls attacked my father began to damage each of his limbs until Melty used a powerful kick to bring the man down.

After the kick, Emiya alter feel to the group and standing over him was a very alive Mable with a very evil look on her face. She then said, "you didn't have to kill him like that." But my father said, "somebody broke this version of him but if we kill him a new connection to Ritsuko can be made." Then Tamo cat said, "How did you make it here before us Mable and didn't Edgemiya shoot you?" then Tamo cat looked back to me and said "something feels wrong about this girl. It is like she isn't the real Mable." Then the fake Mable said, "this fox saw right through me time to show my real self. My real name isn't that of the shell Mable it is Kiara Sessyoin" After that, Mable turned into very busty woman dress like a nun. The nun then said "I used to be the counselor for this place in one life and in another I was about to bring peace to the world and a third I joined the moon cell holy grail war to bring that peace. But I didn't know about the other lives until demon god Zepar tried to use me as his host. He let followers from two thousand and five find the me that was killed by Hakunon Kishinami in a lost a lost timeline and the version of me the moon cell decided to lock away join with this me. As Zepar let me other selves join to try and heal himself, we decided he couldn't use us anymore and broke him. After that we waited for that Rei woman to help get us out. But after seeing her body and the being inside it, we decided the covers could be used to bring the peace we wanted. So, we set BB free to do as she wanted and let the masters fill the holy grail. Now we or should I just say I am close to the earth's core to use the grail and the power of that weak god to rule all the humans. The servants then tried to attack the woman but before they could she began to change into a horned version of herself and made them all vanish. After that my father said, "Al we need to use the weapon now." But before either could do anything Kiara said, "not so fast" and made them vanish. Then I tried to summon bring servants out and attack with them for Kiara to make then vanish. After that I only saw darkness.

The next thing I knew, I was in an old school building with all my servants and after everybody seemed happy to be alive. My father said, "why didn't we have time to use our secret weapon?" BB said "it is because Kiara didn't want you to. She had a vague idea what your weapon was and stopped you first. If you are wondering how you are alive. That is because I turned back time. What that woman turned into was an evil of humanity I would say she is half of the lust beast." My father then asked, "How did you turn back time?" BB replied with "in a digital space I can set a save point for us to return to. I set this classroom as a save point to bring all of you back to inside this classroom. Then next problem we need to solve is getting past Kiara's sex field to escape. We also need to destroy Kiara before sex can merge with the earth. I even remade myself was the Sakura that was destroyed to form grail due to the danger of Kiara. The problem was right at the point I was reborn Rei gave my will to Kiara and that is why I needed you to defeat me. so that I could be freed from her control and fight back." I then asked the mooncancer servant "How do we fight back and where is Washu?" BB said "Washu had a secret back out plan in the helicopter waiting outside of the .PH, I would need to know what that crazy pink haired woman is to know how she got out but Washu should be safe with your other friends. For how to defeat Kiara I have special serums to seal her skills. You all died right as she emerged due to logos eater. But I can seal all her skills so you can use your secret weapon to stop her Misaki- sempai. But first the other Misaki-sempai needs to weaken her." The older Misaki take out the other servants and the cult members to gather energy for the holy grail insert the seal inside Kiara. To weaken her enough all you need to do is have these two alter egos hit her then use your weapon."

With all the seals ready, we met Kiara again and began the battle with my casters providing support Melty and Lip struck the blows on Kiara as my father began to chant a spell and between his arms a strange shape appeared and then formed into a double bladed sword as he said "Beast of humanity. I know use this blade to remove you from all existence. Shining Trapezohedron" he then flew on wings of light and cut into the beast for her to vanish into nothing. After that BB and Lip returned to the base with me and I asked, "where is Melty?" BB just said, "she went with your father and promised to show me his family."

It wasn't but a few days longer another BB sent a message saying, "if you want Nero, Tamomo, and Emiya back you will have to fight battle them, my beast and finally me." The BB at the base then told me "that is the avenger from the grail that took my backup body. The issue with time travel is somethings get left behind and that was the servant trapped inside the black grail. You need to stop her to free the other and fully restore my power."

After that I went back to battle Nero. Emiya, Tamo and the monster that was Shiki. Then finally BB to bring everybody back to the base. When I returned BB came to me and said "Washu left me the location of the Misaki shrine. So just go there and have your child, see you soon."

**Shirou pov**

After the battle was over, I woke up in the helicopter with Okita, Melty and Al sleeping around me. The first thing I asked Washu. How did you live through Kiara's attack?" she replied "As soon as BB turned back time I went back here instead of the classroom. As for how I hope to explain later. But I might tell you if you explain how you defeat Kiara, that subspace and Melty lets me look her over." Then we returned to the shrine only for my grandfather to say your aunt wants to give you some practice and take care of her son Taro."

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will cover episodes 8-9 with deal with the baby and the secret of tsunami. Then I will cover episode 11 and 12 and do the events of 10 with 13 in the last chapter of ova series 2 **

**But next Izuku's world is about to go through more changes than just the fall of All Might. **

**For updates **

**week of 7/14/19 Fox daughter academia**

**week of 7/21/19 Shirou muyo hearts [into ova series 2]**

**week of 7/28/19 Fox daughter academia**

**week of 8/4/19 [my birthday] Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 8/11/19 Fox daughter academia [endgame special story]**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 7 – baby before baby and two sides of fate **

**This chapter will cover episodes 8-9 of the ova series **

**The next chapter will skip to the clay and Ryoko 0 arc with the episode 10 content coming before the episode 13 content **

**Also, the group will have to deal with Tenchi's cousin as he and Ryuko prepare for their own kids**

**The event of this will cover Melty joining the group, her and Ryuko getting some tests from Washu and meeting learning the secret of tsunami and sasami **

**I will go into Ryuko pov at one or two points**

**Shirou pov**

On the way back to the house, Washu asked me "what was that sword and why haven't you used it before?" Al replied "we only really used it in that singularity due to the chance of Nya being drawn to earth and causing problems. It is likely she will only be drawn to the time spaces of the singularities now." then Washu asked "Who is Nya and how bad is she?" I then replied "Nya is Nyarlathotep, one of the Outer Gods and caused the problem that caused Al and I to meet in a past and deleted timeline. Using the shining trapezohedron even once can summon her and she might bring other problematic people I don't want to fight all over again."

Then the large man asked me "Who is this girl and why does she have these crazy metal legs and why does she have long sleeve?" The alter ego then replied with "I am master Shirou's second servant Meltryllis Alter Ego of End of the pleasure or alter ego 's'. I have the metal legs due to my legs being a missing part when BB created me each of the Sakura five have a few pieces missing for me it is my legs and my sense of touch and I cover my hands due to that fact. Also just call me Melty." Then Houka asked "what does Alter ego class mean? I understand avenger and ruler as well as the main classes still can't get my head around that class." I replied with "Alter ego class servants are made from parts of other servants and two different classes in Melty's case she is made of three goddesses and the lancer and assassin classes. She was born from a copy of my dead friend and the gods Artemis, Lotan and Saraswati. She will be joining me to see the rest of the girls and the birth of my daughters."

After that Melty talked mostly with Nonon while I asked the other guys how their dating lives have been going. It turned out Uzu was dating Satsuki and he wasn't the one who made the first move in was my sister in law. Ira was dating Mako and they were going slow. Then finally Houka was with Nonon but those two made the least progress and barely even got to hand holding. I then talked to Washu and asked her "I would like you to check out Ryuko and the babies and see if everything is okay with them." She replied "I can do a few tests. You did go through a few changes from the checks after the fire and now. you went seventy-five percent Juraian from almost no markers after the fire. From what I know some traits only show up after an awakening." I then replied, "I also need you to see how my mother-in-law's infusion of life fibers could have done." Washu said "I do need to full understand life fibers and depending the results I might need to check her sister as well."

The next thing I did was to call Ryuko and say "I made it out okay and I am heading home, but I brought somebody else. Also, is the house okay?" she replied with "Nope, I got destroyed but Sasami got me out okay. The new house is like the mansion you had in Honno city but bigger. After Mihoshi said she filed a report you and then your grandfather said to the contractor to have quest rooms. I think he could be expecting his family to come sooner or later after reading it." I replied, "that is okay." Then I hung up and asked my new servant "would you mind if I put something on your legs till, I reinforce the floors." She replied, "no problem." And soon after we landed in front of the new house.

It wasn't much longer that Ryuko, Ryoko and Ayeka came out to greet me and Ayeka said "you cousin called about something and when the helicopter got too loud, I told her you would call back." Then Washu ran inside and said "I got to set up the lab again. I want you to bring Melty and Ryuko at nine am sharp." Then Ryoko looked at my new servant and said, "Who is that girl?" the lavender haired girl replied, "my name is Meltryllis but call me Melty and you have to listen to me or no food." I then got inside for my aunt to say, "I will be by at noon tomorrow."

I then spent checked in with Sasami and said, "please handle the meals today, I need to rest." It wasn't much longer I fell to sleep. The next morning, I was woken by the alarm on Reinforce's phone and listed my morning to do list and after breakfast I Washu, Ryuko and I went to her lab as she said "Melty was very interesting, the girl is a mix of gods and weapons and flowers." Then after I few tests, Washu said to Ryuko "well you have a mix of human, oni and Juraian demon in you. With how high these levels are I think the life fibers are the only thing that prevented you from growing horns." Ryuko said "I don't know much about father or my mother, I would need to ask Satsuki the details. So, what can you tell me about the babies?" then the mad scientist replied "one takes after her father and has a divine aura to her and the other takes after you and has a demonic aura to her. But I will need to do more checks after they are born."

By the time everything was done, it was time for my aunt to come and she dropped off the baby Taro saying "please take care of him for a few days, his mother is ill and it will help you prepare for your own babies soon enough." I then had the girls take turns with Taro and said, "call me when he needs a diaper change." After a while of dealing with the baby, I discovered Ryoko and Mihoshi took a while to figure things out while Ryuko did practiced the holding and after a lot of work and hearing crying, Ryuko and I were thinking more and more about getting a nanny maybe from the magus community. Then by the end of the day Ryuko and I were thinking a nanny might be a must. Then the two of us fell to sleep in each other's arms.

**Ryuko pov **

After a few hours I woke up to pee and found Washu in the living room taking care of Taro and asked her "Do you know a lot about babies?" I know remember the right way from my time as a mother, but It was so long ago I barely remember. If you want to, I can give you and Tenchi a how to when the time comes closer." I will just watch how you teach the other girls for now." After watching for a few days, Washu said "newborn twins will be much worse that Taro is now." I said, "a nanny or two is in the plans."

Then after helping take care of Taro for a few days it was time to give him back and Washu said to me in tears "I remembered my son. He was born long before I created Ryoko. This boy could be considered Mihoshi's great-great grandfather." I then asked, "What happened to him and his father." she replied to me "social status forces us apart, at the time I was a student with nothing to my name and he had the title." I then asked, "how long ago was that?" she replied "twenty thousand years. If you need help, I will give it." I then asked, "could I still get horns?" she said back "if you did it won't happen till after the babies are born Ritsuko is suppressing both yours and the other baby's demonic nature." What none of noticed was Sasami peering through the window with blank look in her eyes.

\

**Shirou pov **

After a few more weeks, my aunt called the group back the inn and on arrival put everybody to work on repairs. Before she put me to work, I asked, "how many people should I call help?" she replied, "about three more strong men should be enough." I then called Satsuki and had her send Houka, Uzu and Gamagoori and when my aunt saw the tall boy, she said "where did you find this one?" I replied, "he works for me." she then asked, "what line of work are you in?" I replied, "private military and private security and I found him at school." My aunt then put all of us to work and I said for the guys to work on the building while the older girls did cook and cleaning but lucky for Sasami and Washu, Melty, Al and Ryuko they didn't have to work. The case for Ryuko was stated "you look like you could give birth very soon." Then for Melty she said, "I can't make a disabled girl work." But my wife replied, "I will do the exercise I can and have these two helps me then."

Before she got to work, the old woman seemed to notice somebody else. When I had a break with Ryuko, she said to me "Sasami has been spacing out for some reason." I then replied "it could be connected to the strange things my father and grandpa claimed to see. Then Okita join me and said "master, it could be a phantom spirit summoned by somebody that is trying to become a fully heroic spirit, but I can't be sure." The next thing my grandfather did was try and tell us a ghost story but before he could finish the story my aunt put us back to work. Then when the sun went down things seemed to get even stranger and I was touched by a strange cold hand and forced into the girls' bath.

One in the bath, I told the girls what I saw and then pointed to a glowing girl. Then somebody turned on the light to reveal Sasami. Then after Mihoshi got a good look in Sasami's reflection was Tsunami. After that reveal, Melty said "the girl was looking troubled all day it. I can say the girl has had a divine aura much like myself and" but before she could say more somebody covered the alter ego's mouth. When I asked, "Who else?" but Melty replied "can't say." After that we all looked around the Ayeka found her sister and Washu let me and Ryuko listen while watch if we were quiet while she had her daughter and the blond ditz tired up. Then the young girl cried just saying "I am not the real Sasami." The next person that spoke up was Tsunami herself and she said "It began seven hundred years ago, the day Ryoko attacked. One that day Sasami wondered into my temple and was killed due to something hitting it but I brought her back by merging with her. But Ayeka accepted her sister and they both renewed their sisterly bonds. But then Washu pushed me out of the bushes for me to say, "I don't care if you aren't the original Sasami because you are the only version of you, I know."

After our talk, Sasami feel to sleep and Tsunami showed up in person and said "Sasami didn't die. She survived by merging with me. I could have told her but Sasami is still too young to understand that much." I then said to Tsunami "If all of human history was threatened by a demon god and I died would you find somebody like one of the two growing in Ryuko now to save it." She replied to me "I would meet the girl however I could to give her the power to restore humanity. I know I would need to make connections in different times to do it but since humanity and Jurai are so connected I would do whatever I need to do."

After that, Tsunami made the cherry blossoms bloom and we all gathered to watch the blossoms. Then soon after I went to bed with Ryuko.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will have Tenchi and the gang deal with dr kay and his Ryoko copy. While Ryuko is getting closer to giving birth  
but first we will see Izuku's special training and preparations for the exam with the chance to be a real hero **

**For updates **

**week of 7/28/19 Fox daughter academia**

**week of 8/4/19 [my birthday] Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 8/11/19 Fox daughter academia [endgame special story]**

**week of 8/18/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 8/25/19 Fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 8 zero and kay **

**This chapter will cover the doctor kay and zero arc with a few new twists**

**Also I will get into more daughter of darkness stuff**

**Also no real pov changes like in the last version of the story**

**But this will mostly stick to the main plot of episode 11-12 **

**With episode 10 and 13 being used next chapter **

**I am still planning the Salem chapter but may do that during the GXP content due to the pace I am working at**

**But I could decide to put this story on hold and work on one of my other ideas after I finish ova 3 content **

**I also might do war on geminar with ****Mayuka****from the older Ritsuko's timeline or main timeline but I haven't decided yet**

**Shirou pov **

While I was cooking with Sasami, I had to ask her "can I speak to Tsunami about something?" she said in the voice of Tsunami "what do you need to know?" I then asked, "what is a Juraian demon?" then Sasami replied in the same Tsunami voice "in times before your great grandfather took the throne there were wars over it and in those wars, royal trees became tainted by malice. Most of the time after the person tainted was killed the tree was destroyed as well but in one case one of those trees gained a form and needed to eat human souls to carry on its life. That demon the demon Yuzuha. After wondering around she met your grandfather and became his friend until the royal guard brought her to me and had her sealed. But when I left Jurai with Sasami I lost track of the seal and I am not sure what happened to her."

I then said "well from what Washu could tell she must have followed my grandfather to earth and spread her line to the oni and then the humans of earth. Then down the line her that line seems to have led to Ryuko. So, one of my daughters has a connection to her." Tsunami then said, "the good news is the mixing of blood more likely got rid of the needing of soul but if Yuzuha gets her who know what could happen." I replied, "she will learn magecraft no matter what. I will do everything in my power to prevent her from doing anything to my daughter even if I have to kill her myself." Then Sasami spoke in her own voice and said, "now teach me now to make that blue French chicken thing you made a few days ago." I replied, "chicken cordon bleu, okay." Then blue haired girl said, "since I let you talk with Tsunami you will teach me to cook all the dishes you know."

After dinner, I for my check up at Washu's lab and I seemed to almost hear Ryoko calling and a strange explosion on the edge of my bounded field but Washu said "maybe my daughter found a wild animal or bug, or something don't worry about it." Then she asked me "have you been able to use the power during the battle with Kageto again and can you show me that reality marble or whatever you call it?" I replied "I was able to use light-hawk wings during the battle with Kiara, but I felt a huge drain. For the reality marble, I can't be sure what it will do in your lab." Washu then said, "I don't think you used real light-hawk wings fighting Kiara." I replied, "that seems right, I wasn't connected to Tsunami's power." But Washu said "It wasn't Tsunami's power that made your wings it came from you but and I think within Seraph you weren't able to fully use the power. But it is from your body. I think the strange time space affected your ability to use true light-hawk wings and you had access to Al's spells so one of those was able to make up for it."

Then before I was able to finish up with Washu she said, "did you have time to get the sample I needed?" but before I could say, Sasami came in the room saying, "the pecan treats are done." Then I got dressed again and said, "I will get you the sample but don't talk about it around Sasami." Then we both left the lab and I went outside to see Ryoko sneaking around and when I got close her face turned bright red and she fell in the pond acting like a drunk. She then kept acting drunk until Ayeka got in the way and I left telling her to go eat. I could tell something was off with the woman but couldn't be sure. Then Washu began to do some test on the girls and when she got to Ryoko the silver-blue haired woman started to get nervous until Washu said "your breasts are sagging Ryoko." Ryuko then asked Washu's daughter "if you want to, I can get you a bra." But instead of answering Ryoko ran off and I asked her "How much do you know about my bounded field and how much do you know about Okita and Melty?" The pink haired woman replied with "for the field I know enough to be able to sneak around it, but I didn't learn how to stop it. For Okita I learned she is pretty much the average servant while Melty can mess up my machines to keep me from getting the data."

The next day, I noticed more strange behavior when I was about to work the field and afterwards work on some magic with Al. Ryoko tried to sneak up on Washu but got distracted by me. But after that I did my work and research as normal when Al said, "somebody had been sending strange signals and I don't think they are from Mihoshi's watch." I then asked, "what do you think the source is?" Al replied "I can't be sure right now but Ryoko has been acting stranger than normal as of late. I will redo the field in your room just in case and link it to Melty."

Ryoko kept acting before dinner and then during dinner. Then Melty and Okita gave me a report after using the bathhouse. Melty said "I noticed something strange on Ryoko's butt and Washu reacted to it in a funny way." I just told her mentally "if my field is triggered you are free to attack. Until then you and Okita take turns watching her." Another day passed when I noticed another strange behavior in Ryoko doing Chores willingly. Then finally came night I slept in my bed next to Ryuko. Right when I closed my eyes Ryoko tried to stab me with a light blade but Melty came in and kicked the silvery blue haired girl into the wall and woke me up. Then Ryoko said in a distorted voice "I feel strange" and she teleported out of my room. After that I got up and asked the alter ego "what did you do to her?" The reply I go was I found three computer viruses on your laptop and saved them. One was a tracking her and another that lets me hear everything she says and hear and see through her eyes." I just said thank you for getting that off but how to I see that." she just said, "I linked the viewing program through Reinforce." As I opened my phone, I saw Ryoko dealing with Washu's tricks and then Ayeka until I came down to try and tried to talk Ryoko down.

But instead of trying to fight Ryoko just teleported away. Washu then said, "let's go after her." Then she asked me "what did you do to my daughter? Her reactions were slower than normal just now?" But instead of me answering Melty replied "I loaded her with all the viruses on Tenchi's laptop." Washu then asked, "did he have anything saucy on there?" But Melty said "I won't say, and I know how to lock you out. But I did put tracking software and we can track her through Shirou's phone."

After getting dressed, Ayeka, Melty, Washu and I rode on Ryo-ohki to the location Reinforce told us. On the way Washu said "the person you infected isn't the real Ryoko, but I will need you to get those viruses out sooner or later." I then asked, "what do you mean she isn't the real Ryoko?" But Washu said "I will need to explain things more but Ryoko is still alive since the copy has her gems." When we found Ryoko's location she was on a strange woman shaped ship and fighting the ship was Mihoshi. But while Washu wasted time trying to find Dr. Kay, Ayeka, Melty and I used part of Ryo-ohki to get on Kay's ship and found Mihoshi drones and then turned the tables with ease.

Then while I wondered the ship, I listened to Washu through the fake Ryoko's ears as she battled wits with Kay, but more like annoyed him. Also, during the fight, I learned even Washu wasn't sure about the gems, besides the face she always had them. While wondering the base, I mostly listened to Washu pester the older man or at least older looking man as I had to keep reminding myself people from spaced aged very different than most people except vampires on earth. When Washu mention twenty thousand year ago I just knew how relative time was to her.

After Mihoshi, Ayeka, Melty and I were wondering around a bit. I used a command seal to send Melty back to Ryo-ohki (my command seals would come back after a day as long as I didn't use all three). But as soon as sending her away, the three of us became trapped in the endless tunnels of the ship. But while I waited, I listened to how Washu knew the Ryoko living was us was fake and it was the mark Melty noticed. I then heard Washu continue to toy with the man. To stop her toying Zero came but all the viruses were slowing her to stall and she could barely talk right. But she was able to fight both Washu and Kay. It turned out the making a copy of Ryoko and all the viruses caused errors in Zero. But soon enough Kay decided to shut down Zero. Seeing how crazy and evil the man was made me fill rage and power. But it seems during the battle of wills Kay discovered something about the gems. Something I half figured from my scans; they were like Ea but on a different level.

After Zero used the power of the gems she broke out and broke Washu out as well but then Kay sent the ship to self-destruct. But when Ayeka checked the ship she discovered it was exploding but imploding into a black hole. As the hole expanded and all three of us began to be crushed by the gravity well, my light-hawk power activated again, and I used the power to do something I wasn't sure could be done. I ripped out of the black hole with the two girls around me in tow. The Melty and Ryo-ohki stopped Kay's escape. After that we got on Ryo-ohki and Mihoshi took the mad scientist to the galaxy police for his crimes.

Then Washu, Ayeka, Melty and I had to deal with the problem of the two Ryokos. Washu first said to Melty "please removed the viruses from Zero." Then she said to me "after Melty is done put Zero in the chamber with Ryoko. So, I can merge them into one body again." then I figured it out Zero was the super ego to Ryoko's pure id. After that Washu clarified it by saying "I split Ryoko into two parts for easier control." After I did I just hoped the two parts made for a more balanced Ryoko that would be easier to deal with around the twins.

We I returned home; I was happier with the new Ryoko as Ryuko came that much closer to giving birth.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will end ova 2 with episodes 10 and 13 along with Ryuko giving birth to the twins. So, the royal family will get to see the twins and I will introduce a new servant and a part of Okita's Np from another anime series. **

**But first we will get to see Izuku from the future of MHA deal with the greatest treat to the MCU so far. **

**For updates**

**week of 8/11/19 Fox daughter academia [endgame special story]**

**week of 8/18/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 8/25/19 Fox daughter academia endgame story part 2 **

**week of 9/1/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 9/8/19 Fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 9 birth and royals **

**This chapter will cover the birth of Ryuko and if you follow Tenchi you will know both the kid's names**

**Also, this will cover Ryo-ohki gaining her new form and then the emperor and his wives will be showing up to see Shirou and his family **

**Shirou pov **

Another month passed and Ryuko and I went to see Washu to check on the babies. After the check up the pink haired woman said "you have anywhere from two to five days left till you give birth Ryuko. So, have you thought of names?" I replied, "can you tell use hair colors?" she replied "yes I am can. One of the girls will have girl will have the same color as you Shirou and the other will have dark blue hair." I replied "well the girl with my hair color will be Ritsuko like the daughter you met but for the other. I will let Ryuko name." Washu then said, "that one is the demonic one while Ritsuko has more of your traits, Shirou." Ryuko then said "I will call Satsuki then maybe she can help with the name. If not the four idiots can help, they have families we can name her after or something."

After that was done, I began to set up the babies' room and going through the stuff stored inside, I found an umbrella that gave me a flash of memory. Then I found a kimono that made it more vivid. I saw my mother and hoped I had a memory of her. Then I showed them to Ryuko, and she said, "I will try that kimono out after I lose the baby weight." Then we left for a little bit and I when I came back I so Ryoko in the kimono and she then ended up ripping the sleeves off and I said to her and then the cat-rabbit entering the room "I hate you. You ruined a memory I had of my mother." But the person that reacted wasn't Ryoko but the cat-rabbit I then went chasing after Ryo-ohki and nearly bumped into my wife and she asked, "what happened?" I replied with "Ryuko tore my mother's kimono, do something to fix it? I have to catch Ryo-ohki and make things up to her." Ryuko said "where is it and after that I will handle things. I am sure Satsuki can have it fixed for you." I just pointed to the room and heard Ryuko say "Okita and Melty help me deal with Ryoko." After I got down the stairs, I saw the two servants run up the stair and heard Ryoko screaming from what my guess was a kick from Melty.

When I got downstairs, the cat-rabbit seemed to vanish into nowhere. That left me to search the property and get Al to help me. It didn't take long to find the sad cat-rabbit and say sorry. But I still had to pick and give Ryo-ohki carrots, she then helped by floating me until a car came down the path and we had to drop. Then after we got back to the house, I said sorry to Ryoko as she said, "I will never touch that again." Then she held her stomach and then took the basket of carrots into the house. After dinner, I talked with Ryuko about the babies and she said, "I talked to Satsuki about the nanny and she recommended you get a nanny from the magical side." I replied, "I will call about that tomorrow."

The next day, I called Rin and asked, "Do you know a nanny that could deal with potential demon babies?" she just replied, "what is with your kids?" I replied "my birth mother was an alien and my wife carry demon traits. So, our twin daughters could be different, and I don't know much about demon children or mixed-race children in general." Rin replied, "I will talk to my teacher and get back to you in a few hours." After that, I spent the rest of the day between time in my lab and on working on the crops.

**Ryuko pov **

While I was at the house, waiting the babies to come Washu brought everybody into her lab and explained something got out. Then after Mihoshi asked a question, Washu said "those creatures are the male base on Ryoko and Ryo-ohki." After explaining how the masses worked Washu opened us to ask questions and I asked "How does Ryoko have kids? Shirou told me to ask that question if I had the chance." She replied "Ryoko is like most humanoid female lifeforms and get pregnant and have children in the same time." Then Washu explained we needed Ryo-ohki to help find the mass before it finds Shirou.

**Shirou pov **

It was when I was working in field a strange creature attacked me and before I could respond. The girls stopped me, and I had to wait for the cat-rabbit to merge with the thing and become a much more female version of Ryo-ohki. Then Ryuko screamed out to me "it is time the baby is coming." After that I asked Okita "can you help? Do you have medic that you can call out in your banner?" she replied "yes, come out Chizuru." Then Al said "I have something else to help. I changed your caster card out. Don't ask just use it and you will have the medical knowledge." I then changed into my caster card who was now Asclepius and then the two of us delivered the babies with ease, but we still couldn't think for our blue haired daughter.

The next day, started with me doing my normal chores until Rin called and said "your twins really won't be able to do magic until they turn five or six. My dad didn't really teach me until I was that age. My teacher said even mixed raced children won't be able to do much until then. If they show magic just use hypnosis on the nanny. But when they do start to show magical traits, I will be willing to teach them the right way." After that, it was Satsuki's turn to come and see her nieces and she brought the elite four along with two old ladies that she said were nannies. Then after asking the four Houka Inumuta said "she has the same color hair as my aunt named Mayuka." Then my daughter reacted to the name with a happy sound and I said, "she likes it so that will be her name." Then Satsuki said, "these are Fumio and Jun they will take shifts with the babies." After that, Satsuki and Nonon played with the newborn babies a bit then had to leave as I showed the nannies their rooms.

After that, I felt something come my bounded field and right after I changed a diaper, I went to clean the steps of the shrine only to see a black-haired woman in robes not different from the ones Ayeka used to wear. I then asked her "can I help you find anybody?" she then looked at me and said, "Young boy you look pretty tired." I responded with "sorry, I am a new father and the twins have been a handful until the nannies came. I can get my grandfather to help you." Then when I ran to get him and saw Ayeka she knew who the woman was and said "it's Funaho." Then she paused and asked Funaho "does this mean-?" and was cut off with "yes it does. She must be over at your house." and Ayeka then ran off to the house. I then knocked on the office but left I tiny sword with a listening charm and said, "grandpa a woman is here to see you." After opening the door and asking me "what is this about?" His face froze as he fell out of his disguise. Then he said "mother." As I knew that was my great grandmother as she said to me before entering the office "after my business here is done, you will let me see your daughters."

The next thing I knew, Okita contacted me through telepathy and said, "I strange woman hugged me when I got the door and called me Sasami." Until I said Sasami is helping feed the babies. Then I lead her the nursey." I then replied, "did you ask who's babies they were?" Okita said "yes, I told her the parents are Shirou and Ryuko. Then when we got the nursey, I introduced mistress Ryuko to her. Then after the woman saw Sasami they hugged and Sasami handed little miss Ritsuko for her to hold. Sasami then explained how she was in suspended animation. The after that she met Ayeka and Miss Ayeka said something that made her mad. Then Ryoko said something to get herself beat up by miss Misaki until Sasami saved her." After that I hold Okita just make sure the house and the babies are okay and update me when I come back." He said, "yes master." As I cut the connection.

After that, I used Reinforce to listen to my grandfather give his mother tea as she asked, "is that boy I met Tenchi?" he replied "yes but, since the fire and he found us he goes by Shirou now. I was shocked that he came with a bride in tow. I am more surprised to see you but why did it take so long for you to come. Mihoshi but in the report five months ago." my great grandmother replied "Mihoshi's report took that long to figure out." My grandfather said, "father will come to make a choice soon." She didn't take about my great grandfather, but my grandfather mentioned the roles of his mother and the mother of Sasami and Ayeka. Then she mentioned the gems from the sword kept him alive all this time. Then she mentioned my light-hawk wings." It wasn't long after their talk, I heard my name and hung up Reinforce to take her to see my daughters. When she came out the woman said, "you are so young to be a father." but I replied, "we made the choice and we love each other." She then asked me "would you be lonely if Ayeka and Sasami left with me? But even if you are you could come with use." I replied "it would be hard to leave earth with the girls now. We should wait till they get older and I want to finish school."

Then after that Washu came and greeted Funaho, knowing who was right away. Before leaving with Washu the queen said to me "your use of magecraft is pretty good but the sword stood out too much." After that, I returned to the house to get a full report from Okita that the woman that came in was the other queen and Sasami and Ayeka's mother but looked closer to Sasami in hair color. Then when I got in the living room, I saw Ayeka and Misaki each holding one of the babies. When I asked Okita where Ryuko was the samurai replied with mistress took a nap after pumping the milk for the babies." As soon as I faced Misaki, she handed Ritsuko over to her younger daughter and hugged me. The woman said, "you have such lovely daughters" I then asked about the nanny on duty and the queen said, "I sent her on a diaper run."

It wasn't long after that I felt a powerful aura and the blue haired queen said, "that is the emperor and your great grandfather." After the time came, I woke up Ryuko and put the active nanny in charge of the kids and then everybody gathered on the dock for the emperor to land. When he did teleport in a saw a bearded man with the same hair color as Ayeka. The man seemed gruff but welcomed his daughters. Then Ayeka introduced me to the emperor but he said, "you are coming home right away." But I said "great grandfather. You aren't taking them unless you win them from me." He then replied, "why should I play your game? You are part of my son's disrespect for me." Before I could invoke my blade works, the two queens gave their reactions. But the emperor said "Ayeka already has a chosen fiancé, but all the girls rejected him, and I said "let him fight me as part of the game. If I win the girls can stay and if he wins, they leave with you." The bearded then agreed and I was happy to get a chance to test the new version of my blade works.

My opponent teleported in with a storm of cherry leaves and spoke in a very feminine way. He said, "I think you'll find they saved the best for last." But he was shocked when the leaves fell. Noticing the man's level of arrogance, I wanted to kick his ass even more. The weapons we used would be kendo sticks, but the emperor didn't say how many I would use, so I started with the two Artoria used to clash. Before the fight started, the man ranted about the conditions of my house. then the girls placed bets and I said to Okita and Melty, "make sure nothing stops fight no matter what."

The man then tried to get me to give up on the fight as Mihoshi's ship began to fall. But before it could land, Melty took over the ship's controls and landed it in the mountain. Then I began to chant new aria as the onlookers and my opponent began to wonder what I was doing as I dodged the man's attacks. Then in a flash the area changed into a copy of Taiga's dojo as I said "infinite tora works." After that, hundred of copies of Taiga's infamous Tora shinai beat the arrogant man into submission and when he was knocked out the area returned to the dock as Al came out and said to Washu "What do you think of the new spell Shirou and I made?" but Washu just asked "Was that the subspace Shirou told me about?" Al replied "the terms is reality marble normally it is a world of swords but Shirou and I created a non-lethal version of it. Within the space Shirou controls all weapons he made." Washu then asked, "what was with those kendo sticks that made everybody feel that insane killer intent?" Al replied "that isn't a normal kendo stick the person that used the original gave it the murderous aura. It was Shirou former guardian and she earned the reputation of being so fierce the weapon itself strikes fear into all but its holder." Then the Emperor came to my partner and asked, "just how powerful can this subspace be." But Al said, "we aren't fully sure yet but in the ranged version he might be able to damage a spaceship." After everybody gave congratulations, the emperor said "Shirou Misaki you are now next in line for the thrown and in the future I expect many great things from you but for now keep my daughters safe and others will come to make plains on what to do about you."

After that the royals left, and I felt I would have to deal more insanity soon enough. But I didn't know what else to expect. But I just felt a dangerous force looking toward earth and I wasn't sure if it was the coming of the grand order Ritsuko had to stop or someone just as bad.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will start the ova series 3 content with Shirou meeting more family and a new fiancé but like the old version of this story don't expect it to the be the same character from the ova. But this time I won't discard her. After I get done with ova 3 content, I will do a new war on geminar side story will a new character in the mix. **

**But first izuku needs to help the avengers get the infinity stones and defeat thanos **

**For updates**

**week of 8/25/19 Fox daughter academia endgame story part 2 **

**week of 9/1/19 Shirou muyo hearts [ova series 3 begins] **

**week of 9/8/19 Fox daughter academia**

**week of 9/15/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 9/22/19 Fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 10 – family expanded and fiancé **

**this chapter will have Shirou meeting his sister, grandmother and great aunt as well as his new fiancé. I will use kiyone makibi as shirou's fiancé again and might do lemon scenes with her in this story but in this version, I won't discard ****Noike in this version of the story, but I will used in the 5****th ****arc of the story**

**the first part of this chapter will touch onto stuff hinting to GXP character and stuff with school**

**for the arcs the first is ova series 1, arc 1.5 is CCC, arc 2 is ova series 2, arc 3 is ova series 3, arc 4 will be war in geminar, arc 4.5 Salem arc 5 gxp, arc 6 ova series 4 and finally arc 6.5 summer event 3 next summer then after that arc 7 will be after ova series 5. Note the story will go on hiatus after arc 6 then come back for arc 6.5 and go back on hiatus after unless ova series 5 is done. **

**Shirou pov **

About three months passed, since my great grandparents came, and the babies almost sleep through the entire night. But we still would be woken up for the nannies would wake up to feed Ritsuko and Mayuka back to sleep. I could tell my blue haired daughter was the much more vocal of the two girls. Ryuko and I also started to school in spring, and we were on summer break with the rain everybody was waking up slowly but Okita and Melty's kicks did help with waking up. It was during my mine and Ryoko's morning training that I felt somebody that could be stronger that Kageto enter Mihoshi's room but leave almost as room. But I wasn't much longer after that training, I had to go to town to help my father move since the babies made it hard for him to work and he wanted to work as a normal person instead of join the galaxy police.

During my trip, I remembered who the house moved to the shrine and how the craziness began. At school most of the staff knew Ryuko and I were married but we couldn't do anything to show affection. Also, at school, I formally met my cousin Kai and his best friend Sena. I knew Kai's sister was in the galaxy police and had to work with Mihoshi at one point. On the point of Sena, the boy had super bad luck and Al and I had to create protection for that awful luck for both personal use and for the house. I pretty much figured the boy's luck would either kill him or land him a similar situation to myself. My other male classmates were constantly jealous of Ryuko and hearing rumors of the other girls were even more jealous. My classmates would try, and steal Reinforce to see pictures but end up being hypnotized for a few hours.

On the way back to the shrine, Ryuko and I stopped by the old lot the house was on and I tried to remember more but just couldn't. I wanted to remember more but I was sure the part of me that used to be Tenchi was burned away. When we made it to my father's place, I met his new wife Rhea and could tell just from looking something was off with her but couldn't be sure yet. The woman did ask Ryuko and I about the twins, but I said "that is why my sister-in-law hired the nannies, because she wanted us to be able to finish high school but I am very much thinking of finishing school at the galaxy police academy. Then after we talked with Rhea, Ryuko, my father and I went to my mother's grave to pay our respects. On the way to the graveyard, I my father talked about the bento boxes we got and said, "your cooking is good but if you want to learn how your mother cooked Rhea could teach you, she learned from your mother." I just said "I would like that sometime; I know how to cook dishes from over fifty different areas of the world but don't know my mother's cooking. I will need to trade recipes with her."

When I got back to the house, I discovered Ryoko had to help find a lost Ryo-ohki and bring her back home and the two spent the rest of the day together. Then the next morning, my father brought, and computer and I shortly upgraded it with Reinforce. Then during the setup, somebody checked the door and when I finally saw show the person was, I recognized the face as like my mother and asked the woman "are you my older sister?" she replied, "yes my name is Tennyo Misaki." I replied, "I have so much to ask you." Then I heard the twin cries of my daughters and my sister said, "I want to meet the sources of those two cries."

My sister asked, "What are the girls' names?" But before I could answer, my father came down and tried to kiss my sister and calling her my mother's name but punched him out the open door. I then said "you do look like the painting my adopted father made of mom. For my daughters the one with hair my color is Ritsuko and the one with the blue hair is Mayuka." She then talked with Ryuko, who was in the middle of pumping breast milk and asked my wife "so who did you meet Tenchi or should I call him Shirou now." Before she could speak answer, I replied "Tenchi died in the fire, I go by Shirou now, but I did change my family name back to Misaki. But Ryuko changed hers to Kiryuin, for her sister." Ryuko then replied, "We met dealing with my evil mother or should I say trying to find my father's killer." She then asked, "what happened to your mother and did you say sister." Ryuko replied "Shirou, my sister Satsuki and I had to kill my mom after she went full on takeover/ destroy the world. She had our dad killed but my sister is alive and well and paid for the nannies. All I really need to do is pump breast milk and eat well." Before anymore could be said my father got a call and had to head back to the office. I then took the chance to ask my sister "How old are you and how old is our father?" she replied with "I just turned eighty this year and our father is about one hundred and twenty."

My sister then said to Ryuko, "I am sorry but the reason I came was to bring over Shirou's fiancé." Ryuko then asked, "does this mean Shirou and my marriage is done or something else?" My sister replied, "think about our grandfather and great grandfather both have had more than one wife." She then asked "wait, when did the old man have two wives?" My sister replied "My family is divided into two branches the earth line grandfather started seven hundred years ago that my father, Kai and Kiriko are part of and the Jurai line with his common law wife that my mother and my aunt are part of. So, you and Shirou could stay married just he will get married to woman picked for him long ago." Ayeka and Ryoko then asked in unison "Who set up this marriage?" she replied "lady Seto of Jurai." When Ryoko asked "Who is that?" Ayeka replied "she is my grandmother and the shadow ruler of Jurai." Then Washu said "she is also known as the devil princess of Jurai." Ryoko said "even Kageto avoided her." Ryuko then said, "she sounds like my mom." Tennyo said "from what I heard about Ragyo Kiryuin, Seto is more overbearing but less insane and more benevolent." Then a woman that looked older teleported into the house and after a quick scan I asked her "Are you my fiancé or my grandmother?" Before she could reply my grandfather came into the room and said, "this woman is my wife" and then dropped his disguise for a hug."

After the hug, I felt somebody enter the bounded field and decided to switch between yard work and magical research with Al and set up a spell to lead this person to me. inside the shed Al said to me "so you found yourself with a new fiancé, a new grandmother and an older sister. Your life is truly getting crazier since having kids Shirou." I replied, "At least the nannies help me get some sleep, but do you think the person coming is my fiancé." But the living book said, "hard to say but if she meant harm, we would tell." I then telepathically said to Okita "consider that short lilac haired woman. My sister so, do what she says if asked." Okita then replied, "Is there anybody else new to listen to?" I replied "the older dark green haired woman is my grandmother. Do as she say and don't call her old or my grandmother."

Then when I got back to the field, I saw Ryo-ohki in her humanoid form playing and nearly walked off a ledge until a woman with teal hair saved her and said, "you should watch little ones more carefully." I then thought this woman might be my fiancé but before I could ask, she held her head saying brother and passed out. I then asked Okita telepathically "Did my sister or aunt say anything about my fiancé or her name?" Okita then replied "master, her name is Kiyone Kamiki Jurai and she is lady Seto's adopted daughter." They did say what she looked like just that Seto will be here soon." I then waited for the woman to come to and before I could ask her name, she asked me "do you own all of these fields and work on them as well." I replied, "the girls help me, but I own this mountain property with my grandfather." Then woman then ate a carrot and said, "these are good can I pay for them." I replied, "tell me your name first" and she replied with "Kiyone Makibi." With that I wasn't sure if she could be the person or not, but I knew I should take her to the house and see if Seto could clear things up.

The strange woman helped me in the field, and I hold Okita "tell the others I got held up at the field." She just replied with "yes." Then I worked until Sasami came and offered lunch, but I just told her I would be done early thanks to Kiyone. Then when I revealed my name to the woman, she knew why she was here. After we finished up the work and went back to the house, Mihoshi knew who she was and hugged her, and Mihoshi said "Kiyone and I worked together as detectives." Then upon getting inside, Kiyone revealed her true name and that she was my fiancé. Ayeka and Ryoko then asked my new fiancé "when was this set up?" only to be interrupted by Sasami and Ryuko about lunch and I told Kiyone, "that is Ryuko my wife and the mother of my daughters." Kiyone then shook her hand and said, "I guess I will be his second wife then; I hope we can get along." Ryuko then said, "We can figure that out later on."

Before the meal, Kiyone got the girls in line to help setting up the meal and I said to her "thanks you are great, I normally have to get Okita or melty to get them in line." Kiyone then asked, "who are those two and why aren't they eating with us?" I then said "Okita mostly eats leftovers with Melty and Al." The three of them are magical beings and don't really need food. Okita is an incarnation of the legendary samurai, I summoned by mistake to counter Ryoko." My sister then said, "I never knew Okita was really a woman." I replied, "many famous heroes were maybe sometime later I will show you the list. For Al her true name is Al Azif the original Necronomicon. she became my partner and during the battle against Ragyo, I could explain more but we don't have time. Then finally is Melty or her true name Meltryllis, she is born from a fusion of a friend of mine that was merged with three gods and she can't really use her fingers so Okita helps with her feeding." Kiyone then said, "what about your daughters?" I replied "Ryuko will milk herself for them after lunch. My wife and the nannies take cares of Ritsuko and Mayuka." Kiyone then said, "I will need to meet the nannies and the babies later as well."

After lunch, I met with my grandmother again and then asked her "what should I refer to you as besides grandma." She replied, "just call me by my given name miss Airi." After that, I my grandfather explained the family rules and then my sister took the form of an old woman and left. After that so did my grandmother, gave me a kiss on the lips before leaving. I then asked my grandfather "How much crazier will my life get?" He replied, "you just have to get used to it you are a father now."

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will go very different due to me changing some events due to Shirou's natures and will cover at least 3 episodes worth of content and have a lemon scene in before dealing with a new problem**

**But first izuku has to deal with preparing for her exam **

**For updates **

**week of 9/8/19 Fox daughter academia**

**week of 9/15/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 9/22/19 Fox daughter academia**

**week of 9/29/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 10/6/19 Fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 11 – brother and devil princess**

**This chapter will cover the events of episodes 16.5 [2****nd**** half] – 18 **

**With Shirou dealing with Misao and his death star while teaching Kiyone more about the residents of his house and getting more into her character. **

**I meant to put episode 16 as part of the last chapter but lack of summaries online and my memory got me confused **

**I will skip the first part of 16 with Tenchi sick due to Shirou being much heartier than Tenchi and having the magic resistance and disease resistance due to Avalon. I am also going with in this story Shirou still has Avalon even post fate route **

**Shirou pov **

**A day after my grandmother and sister left, I was working late on spells with Al so I went to the extra bedroom and slept until somebody came into my extra room and tried to use some kind of magic on me but I don't think she was informed about my magic resistance or Avalon. I also had to tell Okita and melty via telepathy "leave her alone she doesn't know it won't work and I don't want to fully reveal your abilities yet. I am just going to let her think her spell worked." I then contacted Al and asked, "did you discover the nature of that spell?" Al then replied "yeah as soon as she walked into your extra room I checked and found out the spell is like a gandr but doesn't need gems or a magic crest to use like Rin would use. The woman isn't a very good mage or just knows how to use a few spells and know nothing of bounded fields." I replied before falling to sleep "if I had to guess she is trying to set a form of order in the house. but I will play along with her in the morning to discover her goals and intentions. I need you to let the spell trigger but turn it off as soon as Kiyone and I are alone." After that I fell to sleep and worked as normal for the spell to hit. **

**Then in the middle of the argument between Kiyone and Ryoko that I collapsed and woke up about an hour later in my room hearing shouting from Ryoko with Ryuko saying leave and do some housework or I will tell Melty. I knew the very name of Melty filled Ryoko with fear since she merged with Zero due to lingering memories of what Melty did to the other version of herself. Then Ryuko said "now just let my husband sleep and I will give you chores to do." As soon as they stepped away and Kiyone closed the door behind her, I felt the spell fall off and said to her "I know what you did to me and the only reason I let it work and didn't kick you out is I want to know why you did it and if you are going to hurt anybody else in his house." she then said "I only did it to bring order to the house and don't plan to hurt anybody else in the house." I then asked her "Did we really meet as kids?" she replied "yes, you went off world once twelve years ago and we get then. I was ten and you six, you weren't told the place we met but nobody expected the holy grail war to go so badly. The fourth ended with most of the masters killed but nobody expected things to go as bad as they did." The biggest x-factors were the caster and his master but then after that was my adopted father's actions, he never expected the grail to grant that priest's wish in a form. That was the moment that killed Tenchi Misaki and made the current me." **

**But before we could talk more, Sasami knocked on the door and Kiyone said "at least play sick for a day or so then you can explain how you knew what I was doing." I said, "okay but you need to explain everything to me later as well, I have eyes on your all over the place just in case." She kind of look scared after I said that and left. I then told my saber class "Okita keep an eye on Kiyone and make sure she isn't doing anything sketchy." Okita just made sound saying yes. Then I said to Melty "watch her from your window." Then the purple haired alter ego said, "yes" to that as well." After that, Okita and Melty reported back on Kiyone's actions and reported she was running the house well and not causing any trouble. **

**Then the next morning came and I woke up to my new fiancé having a nightmare and saying brother in her sleep. When I woke her, she was just embarrassed and said, "now the heat has died down and the girls have begun to accept me, we can talk and have lunch in my ship." I replied, "I need to look inside of another tree ship for when I get my own." My fiancé replied "that may take some time. Even your cousin is on the waiting list. From what I heard you may need to get Tsunami to help you with that, but the emperor is still deciding." I didn't reply and just looked at the inside of the ship and how it was different from Ayeka's ship. I then asked, "How is it different than Ayeka's ship?" Kiyone replied "Aoi and **Kyouko**is a much newer model than **Ryu-Oh and more recently decorated." I then asked, "so is the ship's name Kyouko or Aoi or both?" She replied, "This tree is name Aoi while my sister's tree is Kyouko." I then said to the tiny tree in the middle of the ship "it is nice to see you Aoi." The tree then responded with a light show and Kiyone said "mine and my sister's trees are closely guarded secrets so neither really gets visitors, so she is happy to see you. But you are an even bigger state secret at least until your official reveal within the greater royal family."

Then my fiancé dragged me to eat and I said, "this taste like Rhea's cooking." She then replied "I learned how to cook from Rhea but Sasami said you are an even better cook yourself. I want to learn your some of your recipes." I replied "I had to learn, and I use mage craft to bring the best out of the ingredients. I also learned at a few cooking schools and from a few locals doing mercenary jobs." She then replied "So, is part of what you have been doing between the time we met and is that how you know so much about magic? I would like to get to the question sharing part. I need to know what happened to you for the report of what happened during the fourth holy grail war." I replied, "I can give you small details, but the main survivor is the best witness and I will need to get him for a detailed full report."

My first question to Kiyone was "So, are you really my fiancé?" she replied with "yes but I am also here to observe and help all the powerful women in your house in line. Now my turn, what are Okita and Melty and why are they able to keep Ryoko under control so well?" I replied "they are magical beings maintained by my magical energy. The reason Ryoko fears Melty is due to what my servant did to her other half. Melty or Meltlilith is a cyber warfare specialist and can take control of tech. I don't know how powerful, but she said taking over Kay's ship would take too long." I then saw a bouncing blue blob and asked "what if this thing? That is the only question I have left, so when you are done, I will answer any others." The woman in front of me said that is Aoi's terminal form she is close to Ryo-ohki." But let's get in the bath and I will ask more questions, I want to know so much more about you as a person."

After few more seconds, I was teleported in a bath a went to a changing room to drop off my cloths and then made a speedo swimsuit to put under my bath towel. I then got in the bath with a towel clad Kiyone and she asked "so, what happened to you after the fire. The most I learned was a named Kiritsugu Emiya adopted you and he was not fond of the Misaki clan." I then told her the story of my life with Kiritsugu, how he was my first magic teacher, how magecraft worked and many other topics including how I met and married Ryuko." I then asked her "Was there ever a plan to break up mine and Ryuko's marriage?" she replied "Never not a chance, From what I know Airi wants to use that marriage for contracts. She heard what your sister-in-law with her school uniforms and might want Satsuki to help make some of the galaxy police. But you are very different that I imagined I never imagined you have this entire mountain shrine under watch with those servants your eyes and ears you can speak with via telepathy." After that, Kiyone told me about the royal tree ships and how it was likely a very special ship was going to be made for me.

Then the next day came and Kiyone drove in with a small pickup truck and a shorter hairstyle. When Ryuko saw the truck, she picked up her phone, talked to somebody and said, "my sister is having another truck brought in a few days." After that, we all did work while waiting for the so-called devil princess was coming to earth. The riding skills that I inherited from the class cards made driving easy and even Okita and Melty could drive due to their riding skills. It was during one of my driving lessons, I felt another Jurain enter my field via teleport and after parking the two trucks Kiyone teleported us to the dock. It was at the dock, I saw Ayeka and Sasami greet the devil princess as their grandmother and Kiyone as her mother. She started by commenting on Kiyone's recent haircut and my height and called me Tenchi. But I replied "sorry Tenchi died in the Fuyuki fire but if you want to know how I can gather the other two survivors and bring them to explain what happened." Seto just replied "I am very sorry to hear that fact, but I do wish to see you wife and daughters." After that I brought Seto to the nursey and she explained to Ryuko and the girls about how she knew what happened with my grandfather. It was much longer that Okita contacted me via telepathy and said "master, an old man is here to see Seto." I replied, "Did he say his name?" Okita was silent for a bit and said, "he said his name is Zelretch." With that I knew the user of the second magic was at my door and asked my future mother in law "Do you know Zelretch?" The devil princess replied with "yes, he is an old friend, it has been years."

We then all gathered in the living room as I made tea and when the old vampire took a sip he said "Shirou you know my favorite earl gray blend of tea." Then Seto said "please make another pot with extra caffeine, I am a bit tired" Then she yet out a huge yawn and then I put on another pot of tea. As the vampire said, "you must have been excited Seto." He then looked at me and said, "you are just as good of a cook as Rin spoke of but the fact you are the lost prince of Jurai is even more surprising." Then Washu walked in said to Seto nice to see you again Seto but who is our other guest." The wielder of the second magic then introduced himself to Washu and said "I wanted to meet you, but it was hard to speak with you. But you were unable to speak for a while." The three of them then talked in Washu's lab while I switched between my workshop and the field. Then when it was time for dinner, I helped Kiyone make an Italian with several dishes as she asked, "when did you learn this recipe?" I replied, "I saved a town from a mafia boss that was sucking human souls."

It was in the middle of cooking, I had to leave to get more ingredients and Melty via telepathy "somebody is trying to attack the house, should Okita and I start defensive measures." But I replied, "did the old vampire leave?" she said "yes, why." I just said, "only act if things get too bad." It was when I got home that Okita came to me and said, "somebody took most of the girls into other dimensions." I then asked, "Are the twins and Ryuko safe?" Okita said "Al set the bounded field around twins' room to the highest level and put the nannies and the girls to sleep until the space around the house is safe and Melty has Ryuko protected." It wasn't that long after I came in I saw Melty and Ryuko each dragging tied up men and she said to me "this guy to attack but I used the scissor blade to slice his defenses and Melty kicked the other one senseless then stuffed them with enough emails to slow them down." It wasn't long after that Mihoshi's brother called inviting us to his ship.

**After Mihoshi and I went to the nursey to wait out the attack. Melty contacted me a few minutes later and said "the people have all been captured and Ryuko and I added our two to the slime mold. Seto complemented miss Ryuko calling her a fierce lioness." When I got in the living room, I saw the girls and six people whose bodies were covered in what looked like jello molds. When Mihoshi got in the room, she hugged a woman with a discolored face but at the same time I felt like somebody powerful was watching me, spying on me. When Seto saw me she asked, "So the father was protecting his cubs like the male lion." I replied "yes, I have to keep my girls safe at least the ones that can't defend themselves." **

**It wasn't much longer the scarred woman named Misuzu revealed her plan and how the phone call Mihoshi made and my staying in the nursery stopped the plan Mihoshi's brother was trying. Also, Sasami revealed the scarred woman was in love with Mihoshi's brother Misao. Then Mihoshi declared we would help the two get together. Then after a party on Tsunami's ship form, Mihoshi just came up with a plan name but had no idea how to do it. But it wasn't much longer that we saw Ryo-ohki and Ryoko attacking the death star like Chobimaru. When the Misuzu asked Washu to stop Ryoko she replied, "the only that can stop her is Melty here and we need to get her close enough to do it." We then sent Misuzu to talk Misao out while also trying to get Melty to stop Ryoko. It didn't take long to get Ryuko to stop and after that we set up a scene to force the new couple in each other's arms. The once the man admitted love for Misuzu they were both brought to the ship. **

**It wasn't much longer the two became a formal couple and Ryoko calmed down by Melty was on board the ship, I got out of the ship and used a sniper rifle to destroy the Chobimaru and seal the pieces inside a magical bullet shell. I then asked Seto, "since he tried to attack me can I keep the Chobimaru for my own uses." The devil princess said, "As long as you give the pieces you don't need back." I then said to Washu as I handed her the bullet shell "now build me Demonbane." **

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will end ova 3 and after that I will start my war on geminar side story at least part of it until Salem comes out in English and I can write that story before getting to the gxp part of this story. **

**But first izuku has to complete the 2****nd**** phase of the exam and get love in the process. Then meet another Naruto character.**

**For updates **

**week of 9/22/19 Fox daughter academia**

**week of 9/29/19 Shirou muyo hearts final chapter of ova 3**

**week of 10/6/19 Fox daughter academia**

**week of 10/13/19 Shirou muyo hearts start of war of geminar side story **

**week of 10/20/19 Fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 12- Z, Shirou and fate **

**this chapter will cover the ova episodes episode 18 [after credits] – episode 20 [scenes cut due to being in ova series 4] **

**and I will make lots of changes due to the different mind sets of Shirou and Tenchi **

**also stuff including the twin and the beast class ****Goetia****and the final boss of the lost belts and what Shirou will have to stop both**

**Shirou pov **

A few days after dealing with Misao, peace returned to the house and I went out to my shack to work with Al. but before I could Washu mention somebody looking through Kiyone's eyes. Then the pink haired woman said to me "Shirou look out." I then felt the air begin to heat up as an energy blast swashed through the mountains. Then she said, "another blast is coming move it." The blast seemed to hit me but next moment I was in space and saw my home planet with what had to be a third or fourth missing from it. Then I looked around me to see another boy with green hair and a purple glowing eye. I then asked him "Who are you and why did you do that?" He replied "my name is Z-0001332536893 or you can just call me Z. As for the why it is more why it took me so long to do this. But I am going to destroy the entire universe. But don't worry it will regenerate. But you have to die first." After that he destroyed the moon. I then asked, "Are you worried about abnormalities coming from such as act?" But he seemed to not care and just smirked, but I knew I couldn't let myself die or the chances of the demon god pillars and Goetia and what else he could bring forth come into being. Then I began to think that this man could be the one that engineered the deaths of Emiya and Emiya alter just to give himself the chance to live and lead to my daughters' dark future.

But before I could think more Okita said to me "Washu told me to tell you she saved everybody from the house and has the house and the babies sealed to be safe. Also, you have to fight alone since you are the only person that can fight this man." Z then tried to throw piece of the moon at me only for me to change into my LightHawk form and slice through the rock. I then began to figure out the power of my LightHawk wings was based on the need to break the laws of physics. Z then said "so, you figured it out as well to use the LightHawk power there had to be a need, but you never really needed to use it at all." Then he formed his own LightHawk wings and seemed to make my power vanish. After that the man tried to make a fatal attack and to get myself out, I seemed to teleport to Jupiter. Then Z's voice said, "you just have to die." But I said, "I can't do that, I have seen my futures and it seems killing me leads to many dark futures."

Z then said, "I don't care about your world or those dark futures." That lead to him trapping me in a red ring and attempting another attack only for a shadow hand to block the attack. Then a voice said, "you can't cut my body." Then the large woman discovered Z had something called the counter actor to prevent the god like being from affecting me. Z then tried another attack but the person that stopped this one seemed to be Tsunami. But she wouldn't talk back to me and it seemed from Z's words bring these two along with along being was his goal in the attack on me. The next thing that happened was the gems came from my sword hilt and then Washu joined me and after that the three became giant standing above us.

Z then said to me "Now we just have to watch." I then asked, "what is going with Washu and Tsunami?" Z replied with "they are beings from the highest dimension. You could think of them as the gods that made all the other gods or spawned the idea of gods to other worlds. They are being that tried to create someone more powerful then themselves. They messed with space time to create people like you and I that can use the LightHawk wings." I then asked, "why did you try and kill me then?" he replied, "the cost is too great." Then he events that lead to his awaking his own wings and how it cost him his mother and father and lead to Tokimi showing herself to him. "then he said to pay for my lose. I will rule the universe myself. To stop me you have to die." I replied "I can't die and even let myself be remade. That would cause humanity to be destroyed."

Then before I could do anything else, Ryoko and Ryo-ohki tried to fight back Z and I relieved Ryoko being Washu's daughter gave her the chance to interact in this strange space. But even she couldn't fight Z as the LightHawk wing user cut her ship into three. I tried to fight back but the ring kept me in place until it seemed to come to life and let me stop Z. But to do that he had to slice through me.

The next thing I knew I woke up in a black and white world that had to be the afterlife or maybe the throne of heroes. Before I could do anything else, I heard crying and then seemed to enter a jungle like world and followed the crying to a small girl. I also noticed somebody was attack the planet from space until I heard her say "why are you doing this? I am a Kageto as well." Then I seemed to drag her back into the black and white space. I then told the girl "I don't hate you and if you need to come with me." But before I could do save the girl, I woke up back in the place I seemed to be in before being slashed. Then I felt my mind and body begin to expand with power.

The next thing I knew I was in pain and said to anybody that could hear me "please help but then my voice replied "nobody else can save you now. you have to save yourself." Then I being that seemed about my size that I wanted to scan but the being said "there is no point scanning me. Do you want to die." I replied, "no I have to live to see my daughters and my wife and all the girls again have a bright future and stop humanity from being erased." The being said to me "you just think about your family and I will worry about Goetia and the other evils of humanity give form." I then thought about my friends and family and my pain went away and I was in a clear blue sky with the being. Then he said "goodbye now I have to leave to help stop the beast class servants. During that point you won't be able to use the power of the LightHawk wings. To use the power of the wing without me ask the goddesses and they will help you."

After saying that I woke up in a room in the real world or at least a pocket dimension created by the goddesses. Then Ryoko explained the theory zero had about Tokimi and a stronger being and after that each goddess explained how to find the higher being. For Washu, she turned herself into a Jurain and sealed her power. While Tsunami created Jurai before Washu sealed herself then Tokimi explained she created chaos to make a higher being. After that Mihoshi, very lost asked Kiyone what was going on than Washu said "I am saddened by my family line falling so far." Then Kiyone said to her former partner, "Washu is your ancestor is part I can tell otherwise don't try to figure out super goddesses."

Al then asked, "what are the evil gods then?" Washu replied "they are a problem that Tokimi spawned but things like that shining trapezohedron are made to banish or kill them. At the risk of bringing forth other gods. That is what Lovecraft and the other writers that continued his works think." I then replied "Al experienced a few timelines and she saw the problems. Those problem in many timelines is why I rejected the death Z offered." Then after saying that Ryo-ohki's black egg hatched and out came three cat rabbits. Then the three fought until Ryoko fused the three and Washu said "I am going to have to do something about that later on." After that, Tokimi showed that she reincarnated Z and let him be reborn. I just asked her "please don't let me have to raise or deal with." The three then turned back time and I said, "make sure my other self can till stop the demon gods." After that, I woke up at the start of the day all over again and I remembered the events and just hoped they didn't mess too much up.

The next day, we were brought before a council of Mihoshi's grandfather Minami who was also Washu's grandson, her great aunt Mikami and brother of Minami and lady Seto for the punishment of Misao and Mashisu. The girls in the house, my family members among them and myself were the witnesses. Until Ryoko pointed it out I didn't even know among us was Tokimi in her new chibi form even if the goddess left for more cleaning up the universe. The first to be punished was Minami, who was resigned to maintenance bay. Then for Mashisu she was sent to clean the bathrooms at GP headquarters for a month. For Misao he had to fulfil his ten-year family duty of helping to clear land. But asked Mashisu could come with but since that would require their marriage Minami objected but to clear up the problem Seto agreed to adopt Mashisu. Minami still objected but Misao and Mihoshi's mother Mitoto appeared and revealed she forced the counsel to accept the marriage. Then after that we learned the marriage would be soon.

Then after the tribunal, my sister came back with my grandmother Airi in tow and both had Hawaii shirts and pants on. After that, my grandfather, birthfather and Rhea. My father was nervous at first then it took my grandfather explaining the events that lead to my loss of memory and my mother's death. He explained how he learned of the holy grail war Fuyuki and during the first he reconnected with his wife and had my mother. Then during the second grail war my mother and grandfather observed the bloodshed. Then my father said, "it was during the third grail war your mother and I met." I was wounded soldier she saved, and we fell in love soon after that. To escape the army, I joined her at the GP academy."

Ryuko then butted in and said, "how can Tenchi and I get into the GP academy?" My grandmother replied to that "I can sign you up when the next class starts. But I want to hear the rest of the story first." I then asked, "what tainted the grail?" My father replied, "I never learned what went wrong, but I was hurt trying to prevent the Nazis from taking away what was known as the greater grail." My grandmother then stated, "Due to the chaos and the deaths of your mother, we have no idea what happened outside the fire and minor dimensional anomaly. After the chaos of the fourth grail war your sister observed from a distance, but we really don't know what happened after she was nearly attacked by three different servants." I replied, "I don't know much about the fourth grail war, but I do know one survivor and myself and Rin Tohsaka can give accounts on the fifth holy grail war." Then she asked, "can you also give details about the dimensional rift from a few months ago?" I replied, "I would need to bring Washu and Melty for that."

I next asked my father, sister and grandfather "what was my mother really like?" My sister replied "she was a prankster and beginning to lose mind near the end. She was even writing a crazy script for your father and grandfather to read before her death." Rhea then said, "she did lots of crazy life risking stuff before the end and she would even write on your face in while you slept." After that Kiyone asked me "could you show me what is in your shed so we can talk alone?" I replied "since we will get married soon enough, okay the only two other people that have been inside are Ryuko and Al." Kiyone then asked me "why don't you let the other girls inside the shed?" I replied "Washu pretty much respects my space and I don't really want the rest of the girls to mess things up." Kiyone then said, "by rest of the girls do you mean mostly Ryoko and Mihoshi?" I replied, "they are the most problematic, but I really don't want others to see experiments in progress." My fiancé asked, "Was that they bullet that ate Chobimaru one of your experiments and how did you do that?" I replied, "the ship was sucked inside a subspace within the shell and If Minami knew no doubt, he would want it back, but I will give what Washu doesn't need back in time."

When we walked in Al asked me "Do you want me to add a room for you two?" I replied, "that would be helpful and add a bed, if we need it." Al replied, "just don't be too loud partner." Kiyone then asked me "So, how do you give orders to Okita, Al and Melty?" I replied, "telepathy and the worst to have on the link is Okita she is pretty manic." After that Kiyone talked about the time she spent with her adopted sister in the orphanage and how she met her birth mother. In exchange, I told her about Kiritsugu, Illya, Taiga and old man Raiga. Then I told her about my time as a soldier of fortune and how I nearly went down a dark path. After that Kiyone kissed me and then gave me a nod letting me take off her shirt. Then she took off my pants in turn.

\- lemon start -

After she had my pants off, Kiyone worked into my shorts with her hand and said, "this is about the most I know about having sex, I know how but not how it goes." I replied "first you need to finish stripping then I will guide you the rest of the way. I have only been with two women and one of them is my wife." She then finished taking off her clothing as I began to lick her pussy as it began to flow with fluid. I then dug into the drawer Al placed in the room and found a condom and said "even if we are engaged, I am not ready to deal with anymore right now and Seto would want use to wait till after our wedding at the very least." To that my fiancé just nodded as I put my condom covered dick inside of her." I pumped into her a little bit until I got on top and kissed her as I came inside my condom."

-lemon end -

After getting dressed, we headed back to the house and Kiyone went back to her room and took a nap. Then I talked to my father about his coming marriage to Rhea. After that Tokimi confirmed he was hanging around as well.

Then Ryuko asked Washu, What were you saying about Kiyone's eyes and somebody looking through them before all that craziness happened and what happened to Z. Washu said "Z was using her eyes to spy on us. That was how he avoided Shirou's bounded field." After that Washu did a check on Kiyone and discovered Clay messed with her on a cellular level. Then Tokimi pulled something out of my fiancé to reveal the girl I met in the strange space. Washu figured out somehow Clay fused her with Kiyone to make my fiancé an unwilling spy. After I talked with the girl, she thanked me for saving her that day and wanted to see me again. Then I asked her "what do you mean about being a Kageto too?" she replied with "I am Kageto's female side." Then Washu revealed the man I faced a few months ago began as both genders until he tossed off his female side out of hate. It didn't take much more time for the two to remerge and mention the fact Kiyone and I hooked up. Ryuko said "fine as long as I only share Shirou with Kiyone and nobody else. Did you at least make sure to use a condom?" I just nodded yes.

The other girls then began to freak out as my life was about to enter its next stage and I was about to return to school all over again.

**Chapter end **

**For the next chapter I will leave the man Shirou story for a bit and do at least the first half of war of geminar but besides Kenshi, Mayuka will join him on geminar for her own fun. Then when Salem is out in fate grand order, I will do my Salem chapter before getting to gxp **

**But before that I have one more chapter of fox daughter before it goes on break and I begin the first part of my epic crossover **

**For next updates **

**week of 10/6/19 Fox daughter academia**

**week of 10/13/19 Shirou muyo hearts start of war of geminar side story **

**week of 10/20/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**week of 10/27/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 2**

**week of 11/3/19** **Reluctant Duel princess**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 13 – arrival on geminar **

**This is my rewrite of war on geminar within the same universe as the rest of this story but about 16 years into its future. I will only do minor spoilers for the event of the ova 4-5 story. The major difference in this story over the main story is Mayuka also joining Kenshi in geminar. She will be paired with one of the guys in the cast I just haven't set the pairing yet. Kenshi will be pair with ****Lashara who will be aged up to 14 for this story. Mayuka will also have a few surprises herself **

**The first chapter will also hint at what leads Mayuka to geminar, but the rest will be seeded throughout the story **

**Expect only five-seven chapters of this story this year because I will return to the main story for when Salem epic of remnant is released fully in English. After Salem is gxp arc then ova 4 story then maybe ova 5 story if enough episodes are out but likely I will get back to this story before ova 5 **

**Mayuka pov**

It was a few days since Tokimi sent Kenshi to geminar and after the attack I would have to go as well. Yuzuha was summoning demonic heroic spirits to come for me. I knew this woman seemed to want my body and its potential to create LightHawk wings. But with his death I knew I had to leave. I loved him so much, but my father said "it is best you follow Kenshi and keep him safe. Did put demonbane blood in your reality marble?" I replied "yes, I also put lots of other stuff as well. Do you have anything else to give me dad?" He then said "I left two chests outside the house. One of those has swords you can sell and the other is a kitchen set so that should give you stuff to sell and/ or trade for the stuff you need." I then asked, "so does Kenshi know why he was sent and was he sent to a safe location?" My father replied "sadly, I don't think Tokimi didn't think that far ahead. Hell, I wouldn't be shocked if she even helped to make my little brother. I can say Tokimi is the least moral of the goddesses since she never had a real mortal connection." With that I left my current dimension and hoped it wouldn't take too long to find Kenshi. It was only two days of hunting I found Kenshi in a cage hanging from a flying island and wondering what to do and when to make contact.

**Kenshi pov **

When I got to this world, I was alone, but a strange group of people found me. they promised I would get to go home but I had to kill a girl that seemed only a little younger than me. I wanted to see my family again then knew I would have to kill. I knew I could use this robot that was close to brother and my nieces and had to get on the ship. But I felt weak, it was like something was draining my strength and I was having trouble controlling this thing called a sacred mechanoid. It wasn't long till I got on the ship I was met by a pink robot, but its pilot wasn't as good as me. I knew if I failed another was helping me but during the battle, the other two ran off leaving only me. They even said I was being left to fight two mechas I seemed to be doing well but it seemed this robot had a limit.

I did manage to stop the other and get out of the mech to reach my target and pull out the special knife my brother gave me. He said of the knife "only use it on somebody you plan to kill or marry." I knew I had too killed this person but the kill or marry part didn't make sense. When I met her face to face the girl I was to kill said "it looks like you are suffering from ahou sickness." But I had no idea what that was but I at the last minute I got close enough to the princess to draw blood with my dagger and I knew it was over before I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a cage only covered with a sheet and it wasn't much longer the girl that defended the princess was in front of me holding my cloths. I just listened to the girl and she said, "don't tell anybody you entered princesses Lashara's bedroom." She then did something to make the cage hang from outside the ship. I just listened to these people that had me captured while I had to wait and try to escape. It seemed like only the red hair girl and the blond princess knew who I was or that I attacked the empress. It wasn't long a new woman entered the ship. These women seemed to talk about me while I listened. Then it was the night that a man gave me food and asked my name. I told him it due to being so polite. I then began to eat through the basket as the princess came out to talk to me. The blond princess seemed to be about to treat me nice until the reddish-pink haired girl dumped my food basket, gave me a few fruits and a blanket.

It was that night, a bunch of the small creatures the girls called Koros came into a cage until. I found a very naked woman under my blanket and then she cuddled with me. that was until the girl that was causing me trouble named Chiaia took out the very naked woman she referred to as Mexiah along with my blanket. It wasn't long after that, the green haired woman named Doll came to take me until I road on her mech back to the base as a man asked me "why haven't you finished Lashara off?" But I said, "she is a good as dead if my dagger did it job." A group of masked men then searched me preparing for the kill until I began to fight them back as some seemed to fall to an unseen person. I could sense somebody was hiding but I fought the men off and made out of the chamber even as my vision was blurring. Then I simply passed out. Mayuka pov while thinking on how to make my approach, I heard the white creatures making noise and began to think, I could use a servant to help me observe much like my father said he used to do with Okita and Melty. I then formed my reality marble around myself and used the stuff in the crest for do a summon. Then I said the spell as Rin taught me and as it was finished two servants appeared one was a man with a green suit and hat with strange gray hair and the other man with red hair and a mostly gray uniform. I then asked my new servants "How did I summon the two of you and reveal your true names and classes?" The green man replied first in a booming voice, "I connected the summon and answered your call master but my guess is the items you used helped, for my name and class that is Edmond Dantès avenger class." I knew of the book character, but I had no idea it was based in a real person. But Edmond then said, "my saint graph recognized you by your twin she summoned me in a few other times." Then the other servant said in a more subdued voice "Kazama Fuuma and my class is assassin. I am ninja master of stealth and spying." I replied you are just the person I need." Then I showed him a picture and returned us to geminar in demonbane blood and waited in my small house. I then pointed to the ship Kenshi was in and pulled out a picture of my uncle and said "sneak on that ship and watch this boy with out being noticed by tiny noisy creatures till the time is right and only leave the ship if this boy does." He just said yes and teleported onto the ship. Then my avenger servant sniffed and said "you and that boy smell similar, but your smell is a much more intoxicating version of his. So master, do you possess demon blood as well?" I replied "it is best to not let anybody else know this, but my father brought the best out of his daughters and for me it was my mother's demon bloodline. She nearly awoke it herself but for me it came out in full force. Normally stay in human form but by releasing seals I can use my demonic power. But as I unleash more levels the less time, I have to use it or go berserk." He then replied "so you are closer Raikou then but something more. The thing that makes you feel so powerful has to be more than just demon blood your mana is nearly limitless." I replied, "I also hold the power of the LightHawk wings and the unlimited mana that comes with it." If we use protection, I can let you soak in its full power." But before I could even think about seeing how sexy his body looked, Kazuma contacted me telepathically and let me see through his eyes and hear through his ears so I could see and hear everything on the ship. I saw the girls talking and discovered the blond girl was the leader and likely royal and likely pricked with Kenshi's special knife. I also learned Kenshi was a master of what they called sacred mechanoid and able to bring out the best in even standard issue units. It made me wonder if I could use one of these mechanoids as well. I also saw as others arrived on the ship and how they seemed to be trying to find the group using Kenshi and to win my uncle over. I knew it was best to stay out of things for a while and it seemed the blond royal did like Kenshi and might be up for marriage to save her life. But the red-haired girl seemed the most hostile of Kenshi. Then that night the group tried to take Kenshi so I was about to order my avenger out, but the assassin said "no need I can be in more than one place at once or summon other sub servants to help me. I will stay at the swam while the other ninja will follow Kenshi and help him in needed. You can watch through his eyes master." I then shifted to the other ninja's eyes while I learned the people on the ship bugged Kenshi to listen to him at the enemy base. I also learned they wanted to kill him, but I knew Kenshi could hold off most normal fighters on his own due to his body enhancement and GP martial arts training. But to my shock it seemed a member of the enemy party didn't want to fight and let Kenshi escape. But the masked male came out in a blue mecha only for Kenshi to saved by a green mecha and hidden sniper that seemed to belong to a third group lead to the enemy ship leaving and Kenshi getting back in the ship, but he seemed to be unable to stand. But looking at Kenshi's rescuer was even more surprising she had dark skin and pointy ears that made me wonder just what this woman really was. But when the pink haired woman looked at Kenshi it seemed he had a strange sickness that these people knew how to cure. It had to be something very strange for his nanomachines to not cure. But I could just chalk it up to another world so I just had to hope they could cure him and go to the ship when he was healed. The group on the ship first tried a vaccine but I guess the nanomachines didn't take that, so they had to get ingredients for an herbal cure. But while one group got the cure it seemed their mechas were mostly out of commission. I knew it was my best chance to get their good graces by bringing out Demonbane blood. I used my dues Machina destroy three of the enemy mechas while the girl in the pink mecha said to me "Who are you and how does something so big move that fast? Is that even a sacred mechanoid?" I replied, "once the cure gets here, I will explain the situation." At the same time, Kazuma met the elf girl and her mecha as and used his noble phantasm at full power to cripple the mecha as my avengers said "I could do worse to that thing. See it got back up." Then the elf girl used a field to fully stop the mecha and black mecha and reveal she was a dark elf by using something the girl in the black mecha called a dark elf field. Back during my fight, a girl came out in a tank but before I had to attack the blue mecha another girl came out in a tank but ran out of ammo quickly as I pulled copies of the Emiya alter sword guns and said "you need to carry more ammo." As I shot off the left arm and leg of the blue mecha. Then when it left, I got out of demonbane and returned it to my reality marble. I then waited till outside in my small house while they gave the medicine to Kenshi and when Kazuma reported to me he was recovering, I entered the room to hear my uncle say "big sister Mayuka, when did you get to this world.?" I replied, "You know I like to make big impressions idiot uncle." I then ran up to the blond princess and pulled off the scarf around her neck to reveal a purple mark and said to her "unless you marry my uncle within a year you will die." The red-haired girl then asked, "how that dagger nick her with no blade and what did Kenshi do to Lashara and why does she have to marry him?" I replied "the only cure is for her to bare Kenshi's child within a year and it would look bad for an unmarried princess to have a child." Chapter end The next chapter will explain what is happening to Lashara and have Mayuka explain more of her past and about Kenshi to the rest of the swan crew. I will add tie ins to other anime as well in this side story, but I won't spoil them. I also will explain more about the servants and other stuff as well. I may or may not do a harem for Kenshi in this story but Mayuka will have her servants as lovers as well as one male character But next week we see Kyonko deal with a strange boy and the world of arc-v For next updates

**week of 10/20/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**week of 10/27/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 2**

**week of 11/3/19** **Reluctant Duel princess**

**week of 11/10/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 3**

**week of 11/17/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 14 – the holy landing **

**This chapter will start with some explanations **

**Then get into some of the ideas and the notes left behind for Mayuka **

**I will also cover the events of episode 2 and the powers Mayuka inherited **

**Kenshi pov **

Chiaia then began to ask "So, what is with this knife?" Mayuka explained "the knife is made from pieces of Kenshi mixed with the steel and the cooled in water mixed with his sweet and blood. It was made to only be able to do real damage in his hands and it make a slow acting poison that kills anybody within a year." Lahara then said, "what does me baring Kenshi's child have to do with anything?" my niece replied "I am getting to that, the only cure for the poison is for female to carry his child to term. Doing so produces anti-bodies for the Kenshi poison." Chiaia then asked "How do you know so much about the dagger and what is your relation to Kenshi. He called you big sister, but you called him uncle, so which is it?" The blue haired girl explained "My father is a part time swordsmith and Kenshi's half-brother, but my twin sister and I were born about a year and a half before he was. My father and Aunt are from my grandfather's first marriage while he is from the second marriage. For now, that is the most I can say at least about my family and myself. Do you have any other questions not related to my family and I?"

Wahanly asked "what was that strange mecha you had, where did you put it and how have you been watching us?" Mayuka replied "Now that I can explain. The mecha comes from the same place Kenshi and I do and was made by a friend." I replied, "why did that mad scientist make you a toy and not me?" I replied to my uncle "I am not allowed to reveal that to you right now. I am sworn to keep secrets until they need to be revealed. But back to the topic, Demonbane blood is called a dues machina or mechanical god and I keep it in a dimensional pocket space until it is needed. For how I was watching, Kazama and Edmond reveal yourself to our friends." With that my assassin show up from an upper part of the room and my avenger came out of the shadows and I said "these are two ancient heroes I summoned to help Kenshi and I. One is a master of shadows and the other came became untraceable to human eyes and both are bound to me with the last resort of being able to give up to three commands they can't resist each day."

The princess then asked Mayuka, "besides helping your uncle and controlling that giant mechanoid what can you do for us?" I replied, "I am and expert cook and a huntress and I am a better fighter than Kenshi." I then said "that's right the only person better than big sister Mayuka is big brother Shirou. But he lived longer, big sister trained at the best cooking school and was even among the top ten in the school." The princess then said to my niece, "okay then it is close to breakfast time, make the crew a meal." The blue haired girl replied, "give me an hour to figure out the tastes of the food on the ship and preparation time and I will make a feast." Lashara then asked my niece before she went to the kitchen "how long before the poison will go into effect?" then she replied "if I am not lying you will feel numbness in your fingers and toes in a week, it only gets worse from that point."

The next thing the princess did was to say, "while our meal is being cooked get this boy clean." They then dragged me to the bath and stripped off my cloths and after I was stripped, I ran out and said, "I can do that myself." With that I ran out and my hands landed on the breasts of Lashara and Chiaia and the princess looked down at me and said "that's they thing that will get me pregnant I am not impressed." After that I passed out from embarrassment.

**Mayuka pov **

After I got a taste for the food, I figured out which foods to use for my food then the maids offered to help and I said, "please cut the meat and vegetables, I will be back soon after i check that scream." I then went to a room with a curtain and the princess and her red-haired aid on the side both were red faced and I asked, "so you saw his dick right." They just nodded yes, and I asked, "you want to know how it works right." The princess said, "it seemed small and limp." I replied most guys are like that when they are nervous and Kenshi is a nervous as they come. It takes stimulation at least it did when I was with my boyfriend and you have to be ready as well." Then the princess asked, "what happened to him?" but I replied with "that is a story for another day and time for now I need to get back to breakfast." After that I talked with the head maid and she said, "your uncle is very unique, and you seem the same level of unique but in different wants." I told her "you don't know the half of it but even I am not sure of every secret he holds."

Kenshi watched in as when the girl ate my food, they almost exploded in seemingly orgasm as their cloths seemed to explode off, as Kenshi said "Where is this recipe from?" I replied "since I didn't have time to go with the princess's preferences, I made a version of Indian spicy curry but using this world's ingredients. The princess said "that was good but a little spicy you can stay on as the chef for the swan and if you are willing you could try and learn to pilot a scared mechanoid. I would like You Mayuka, Kenshi and use the help of your servants as you call them in the holy land." I then asked, "what is the holy land?" she replied, "it is a school for mechamasters and the royals that serve as their patrons." Both Kenshi and I said "okay but I will get to be a student and don't worry about costs. I will cover them, and I will also need time to learn this world's history." Lashara said "as long as you cook meals that is okay. But what will you do about money." I just replied in a singsong voice as we viewed the epic castle-like holy land "that is my secret." The princess just said, "I want Mayuka and Kenshi to play as brother and sister in the holy land explaining your family situation would be much harder." I replied "you don't know the have of it

The next thing that happened was the princess, Kenshi, Chiaia and I walked down a path with the students thinking Kenshi and I were her attendants. Kenshi mostly stared in awe as the red-haired girl told Kenshi to be on his best behavior. But I knew she would never be able to fully control my uncle. It wasn't long after that, we met some of the people from Lashara's country as the redhead introduced the both of us to them. I also figured out Chiaia might have a thing for the boy as she dragged my cousin to the arena. Next, we met Lashara's cousin Maria as the two got into a fight and made Kenshi pick the underskirt he liked best. After that, Lashara mentioned how the marriage system between mechamasters worked as I mentioned "sorry Kenshi's sperm is now poison to any woman but people stabbed so as of now the only woman that can have his child and live is you." With that her face went bright red.

But before I could head to the library, Wahanly came and asked us to witness a duel between her and another mechamaster over work and over the princess. Before and during the battle, one of the teachers I didn't meet but Kenshi did named Mexiah explained the rules to us while I explained how I was Kenshi's older sister. I mostly told my future teacher, "I was looking for him for a while before I found him on the swan." The fight ended in Wahanly's win even if her mecha took more damage due to ring out. After that fight, Lashara took us to the place we would live on campus and it was a huge house with enough rooms. Then the final thing Chiaia did was show Kenshi and I to our rooms. She told Kenshi to stay and let me wonder around and go to the library.

**Kenshi pov **

It wasn't long after the two girls left me alone, I decided to go into the woods and look for ingredients. It wasn't long into my hunt I noticed two people lurking and found two male dark elves that tried to fight me only for me to hold them off until Aura stopped her servants and I thanked her for help. she then explained to me the forest is her personal area and I explained how I collect ingredients in the forest. It wasn't long after that she gave me permission to get stuff until she found a very rare mushroom. Since the male elves liked the rare mushroom, I let them keep it and promised Aura, "I can have my big sister make you a meal using the stuff I picked up soon or just come over the Lashara's place during dinner and have some." After that, the elf princess explained the importance of mechamasters. Then on the next phase of my hunt, I found Ulyte and figured out Kazama was in the Forest with me, as I said "please help me carry this man if need be." The ninja just replied, "if you need me to master Kenshi." After that, I asked him "Is Edmonds with you as well?" But the ninja said "he prefers hiding in the shadows around master Mayuka. I wouldn't be shocked if he is reading with her." It wasn't long I made some tea for the man, but it seemed to potent and we had to carry him back to his cabin.

On my next stop, I ran into Maria's assistant Yukine and on seeing me she rubbed my head. After sitting down, I talked about the flowers the gray-haired girl was picking as I remembered Lashara saying I might marry this girl, but I also knew I was more or less stuck with Lashara. I also asked her about her marriage prospects, and she was okay if the method prevented war. I did like this girl was cute but before I could talk much more Chiaia caught me and then she said, "Mr. Kazama if you are hiding somewhere out get your master back to the house by dinner time."

When I got back to the house, Chiaia had me help Wahanly move some boxes around. But by that time Mayuka came back and I asked her. "Do you think you know enough to be ready for this school yet?" she replied "I would say I need two or three more days. But it is hard to say." The purple haired girl said "the entry test shouldn't be that hard. Could you tell me more about your huge mecha Mayuka." My niece replied, "You tell me about that mech you were using first." Wahanly replied "my mecha isn't too special, it just used steam and gun powder instead of Ahou. Now I want to know how you power something so big and where you keep it." Mayuka replied "I used an unlimited energy source that comes from hear." Then she pointed to her forehead "but I can't say that much more about the energy yet." Then purple haired girl then pouted as my niece said, "all good things come to those who wait." Then the blue-haired girl pulled a notebook out of her space as she said to the purple haired girl "see." But by that time Wahanly was prattling on about history as my niece pulled out a pen and began to write until my niece asked "So are you'll ready for food "but then Chiaia's sister arrived before we could start. But too my luck a bunch of girls came to take her away but not before the woman took a bit of Kenshi's bento and had the same orgasmic reaction to the other girls on the swan.

After the meal, I visited Ulyte and asked him about mechamasters and the marriage system while I tried to not mention the other world. At the same time trying to hide by small crush on Yukine and the having to get Lashara pregnant parts. Then my next journey was into the swan looking for gems until Chiaia forced me down an underground river and out I came into a lion head that was in the same bath as Lashara and landed right on top of her for the maid to see oldest maid to see us. Lashara then had to have Mayuka explain how Kenshi was going to marry the empress without mentioning the dagger's curse. But my sister could already tell it was starting to take effect.

After a night's rest that next day came, and Wahanly and Chiaia came out of the house in leotards and cloaks. Lashara said they had on the lost formal wear for the holy land but Mayuka and I joked behind their backs of the girls being in swimsuits of leotards. I then watched the ceremony as the old headmaster put cat ears on Chiaia's head as my niece and I tried to not laugh. As we prepared for the events of the next day.

**Chapter end **

**Next chapter will have school formally begin as Mayuka gets to know Edmonds more and shows more of the secrets she holds. Then somebody unleashes the berserker within Kenshi **

**I will likely do 2-4 more chapters in this story before I get back to the main Shirou story with my Salem story **

**But first Kyonko will needs to explain her changes to Haruki as Yuuya makes a new apprentice and a being from one of the other worlds entering theirs **

**For updates **

**week of 11/3/19** **Reluctant Duel princess**

**week of 11/10/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 3**

**week of 11/17/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**week of 11/24/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 4**

**week of 12/1/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 15 – work and school **

**This chapter will cover chapter 3 with more twists. Kenshi working and Mayuka having her own fun. Also, both attending the school. Maybe even cooking fun and trading but that will be covered in the chapter **

**There will be a short lime scene in the chapter **

**Mayuka pov **

I found Kenshi in the woods early morning after he collected a bunch of food. Before he even noticed me, he said "now how can I preserve this." I replied "I have a freezer and I am I probably could get Wahanly to help me power it the other trick would be finding salt**." **Kenshi then said to me "you are the only one that can sneak up on me. Also, how much stuff do you have in your subspace I replied, "I am not sure I just stick stuff in and forget about it sometimes." Kenshi replied "since I am not sure how long that will take, I will smoke this batch but have our friend prepare it for the next one." I then grabbed the dead furry creature and said, "this is breakfast, once I figure out the best spice blend."

It was after I got the spice blend right and stuck the dish in the oven. I then went out to gather the others to Chiaia swinging a giant sword and checked it out with structural grasp. I noticed it was a good sword but notice nothing special. If I wanted to, I could add more to it. But I would have to ask its user. At the same time, I was moving around, I had Kazama listen to the princess and learn who might have manipulated Kenshi. But even the princess and her maid weren't sure. It was during breakfast, the princess mentioned she couldn't pay Kenshi or myself but said "I have my own source of money but until you agree to marry Kenshi I won't let you in on it. You do have to pay me at the very least." The princess agreed and said "Kenshi still has to work at the academy then." I said "He could help me as well. So, he can work." After that I went back the library and did a little bit more. At the same time worrying about the swarms of girls coming after Kenshi.

**Kenshi pov **

The first thing I had to do before heading to work was to avoid the swarms of girl that wanted to catch me. I knew the only girl here that could be Mayuka, but I didn't want to be caught. The place I went for my work was the principal's office and I discovered she was also the dorm director. Then she mentioned the pay system was based on how much work I did as she showed me around and lead me to the woman who would teach me showed me around and to another teacher. It wasn't long till she showed me how to make the beds and I did it perfectly very quickly. Little by little I worked through the school cleaning and fixing things.

It was in the middle of the day on my way to get some food, I ran into Aura and asked her if she needed help. That lead to me helping one of her friends get a hankie thrown over a cliff. I got it with ease and won over another girl. After that, I helped with lunch and head cook liked the box I made and asked, "who taught you to make it this way?" I replied, "my sister, she is in the library and could be considered a five-star chef." The head chef then said "I need to meet her someday. But now I need you to deliver some food."

When I made it to the location for the delivery, I said, "food delivery" and an old butler guided me in with "your food has arrived." It turned out the people inside was Aura and the pope's daughter Lithia. After introducing myself, I asked Aura "did you run into my sister yet? She had blue hair in short twin tails and may have been hanging out in library." Then Lithia said, "people have only been able to enter the library during mealtimes." I replied, "I will have to check into that." While the two girls compared me to dogs and wolves, it taught me thing world has both creatures and I also was thinking Mayuka was up to her dimensional tricks again and I might have to talk to her about the library isn't hers to set up fields. I also remembered the last times she did before uncle Waver and aunt Rin had to tell her to stop.

**Mayuka pov **

After I left the library after Kazama alerted me Kenshi was in the open. I knew I was close to getting enough to be ready for this school. I got out to see Kenshi being mobbed by girls but escaping fast, I knew the only person that could catch the boy was me. It didn't take long for girls to start dropping and me to run into a blond girl in glasses who asked me "Does you name happen to be Mayuka and are you as wild as your little brother if you are." I replied yes, my name and not the other as I said, "I am a just a pretty elegant tomboy and also am one of the few people that can catch Kenshi." The girl then said, "then why don't you catch him." I replied, "it is more fun watching this than trying catch Kenshi." After watching for a while, I used my magecraft to help get the girls back to health until I had to go back to the mansion to make dinner.

It was after dinner, I talked with Lashara and asked her "how are you feeling?" she then replied "I have been starting to feel numbness and/or tingling all over my legs. So, what are the merits besides my life of marrying and have Kenshi's child?" I replied "he doesn't know it Kenshi and I are part of a royal family in our home world. Kenshi would never take the throne since he is pretty much from a branch family, but he does hold royal blood and much more that I can't say now." the empress then asked, "what your chances getting this throne?" I replied "I am sixth in line for it for the throne and it would get lower if I have any brothers or the second in line has any male children. The throne goes to males first." The young girl in front of me said "normally I would be in a similar case, but I am the last of my line until I have children of my own." I replied, "At the rate you are progress, I think you have two months at best to decide to get pregnant or die." She just said to me "I need more time to think, both are big choices."

It wasn't much after talking to Kenshi he said "you can't make the library your personal space. People are starting to figure things out and I don't want it linked to me and my work." I knew with that I had to stop and then asked him "did you any of the male staff members give you condoms?" he replied with a blush, "the head chef gave me a pack, but I don't think I will be with anybody buy Lashara. So, you have them."

It was after that; I took the condoms and Kazama and Edmond to my tiny house behind the mansion for some fun. Lots of fun we did have, and the only thing that stopped was running out of condoms. When I came out, Lashara saw me and asked "does it feel so good you had to scream so loud? The dark elves complained about the noise." I replied, "We used up the box the head chef gave I will need more before I can have more fun." The princess said "you have to trade with that man to learn where he gets his supply, but I hear he wants to try your cooking. I need to ask you Mayuka, does it hurt the first time?" I replied "It does hurt a bit but depends on how much pain you are used to. I was used to a lot by that point, but you might not be."

The next morning Mexiah came to the mansion to eat and had the same reaction as the others. Then after that I felt ready to attend the school section. When I asked the princess, she said "talk to the headmistress but you have to pay yourself. I replied after pulling a bundled of swords covered in cloth, "that is what this is for. But I won't show you now. But maybe Mexiah will tell you." It wasn't long I went to the headmistress with the swords in tow and said, "I want to attend school here." Then explained I was Kenshi's sister and took the tests she needed me to take and after that she told me the fee. But for that I handed a sword of the bundle and said "two of these should cover it. They are master forges and covered in gold and jewels and even have added elemental attacks." The woman was just stunned and said, "I need some help to get full value but after that it should be more than enough to cover both yourself and Kenshi and maybe more." It wasn't much longer Mexiah came and after looking asked me "Who made these?" I replied "my father did. He is a part time master sword maker." Then the pink haired woman said "these are both national treasure level and could cover an entire classroom full of students."

After that, I discovered my uncle was sent into a berserker state by Mexiah and I knew to counter his berserker state I would need to enter my own state of berserk. I then watched and hide as the berserker was unleashed on the female students. I knew since the only time it happened to me; I knew how he made the girls shiver. I watched in the bath until the girls started to tease him. But with that I left to get dressed and see the guys outside until a very tired Kenshi came out. The biggest way to beat my uncle was to drain his will and I saw him drained as he met with Ulyte. Then something the older man perked me up, he mentioned contraceptive shield and I asked, "Where do I get one and can I still have sex with it on?" My words made Kenshi's face go bright red, as the teacher said, "yes you can have sex and some of the female teacher can put one on you."

It wasn't much longer one of those female teachers came in the form of Mexiah, but she was followed by Wahanly and her mecha with several girls on it. The girls chased after Kenshi as he led them to the forest, and I followed behind and brought out my Demonbane blood to break the mecha worker's legs off. But I was after that, we had to go to the headmistress office to work on the repairs of the building damaged. The good news was since Kenshi and I learned from grandpa, we got to oversee the girls working. But at the same time, I felt something lurking in the background.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will begin the fun at school. as well and deal with the two pendants Kenshi has in this version of the story. Also, it will break my war of geminar story to get back to shirou's story. The chapter after this one will cover the Salem story with more twists. **

**But first Kyonko will team up with her little sister for the challenge of LDS **

**For updates **

**week of 11/17/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**week of 11/24/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 4**

**week of 12/1/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**week of 12/8/19 Shirou muyo hearts Salem chapter **

**week of 12/15/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 16 – pendants and swords**

**This chapter will be the last chapter of the war on geminar storyline for now. I may start a separate story till I get past ova 4 content. It will have Kenshi and Mayuka go to school full on and deal with the different swords styles both have but I will get into that more in the chapter. I also may put a lemon or lime scene in base on my time and with turkey day I should have more time this week. **

**Kenshi pov **

It was at night that I was running around the ship and hoping Kazama would teach me how to be sneaky, but he mostly hides or spent time around Mayuka. If I had to guess all the girls scared him, they scared me as well, but I wasn't sure how much he was scared. But I knew I was faster than the Koros at the very least. Then when it came to the next day, Mayuka and I helped the other girls the best we could, but the human princess and the empress just sat in the shade, but at least the elf princess was willing to help. Mayuka did help by cooking food and finally found the spiciest ingredients she could by talking to the head chef. After a day of repairs, we all took baths and my niece used a stripped bikini swimsuit that was less revealing than what the other girls had on. She even gave me my own swimsuit which disappointed the girls but also made them want their own swimsuits. Lithia tried to get the situation under control, but they almost stripped me until Mexiah tried said school would be back tomorrow.

**Mayuka pov **

I was having Kazama listen to the princess, when I heard the ship was full of hole and it didn't take me long to think it could be Kenshi. Chiaia thought the same and had the princess help catch my uncle in the act and asked him why he was gathering crystals until he mentioned Ryo-ohki's ship and my dad's ship and I knew that would leave more explaining for me.

when Lashara began to question Kenshi I had to come in and say "Your father traveled through space and he is really about one hundred and thirty. Aunt Tennyo is in her nineties and my great grandfather started both my grandmother's branch of the family about two hundred fifty years ago and grandfather's branch of the family over seven hundred years ago. For his father I don't even know the age. But the progenitors of the family came from another planet named Jurai." Kenshi then asked, "where did Ryoko come from?" I replied "Ryoko and Ryo-ohki came from a lab of Washu's on a faraway planet. You would have to ask Washu that if she even remembers." The empress then asked, "why didn't Kenshi remember any of this until now?" I replied "hypnosis, Washu and I my father hide parts of his memories. The hypnosis session also triggered Kenshi's berserker state."

The empress then said, "it seems you two come from a very complex family life." I replied "our family tree would make your head explode. I wonder how Kenshi and I grew up being completely sane." Then Chiaia grabbed Kenshi's pendant that was made from Ryo-ohki's brown gem and the white gem from my father's ship and she broke the chain causing my uncle to cry and her to promise to fix the necklace. I knew I could fix it, but the red-haired girl had to ask me. But instead she tried to find a jeweler and I had Kazama follow her for fun as the princess asked me "where is she going to?" I replied "she checked a few merchants then tried to get your cousin to help. Now she is going to try and make her own cord."

**Kenshi pov **

It was later that night while looking for crystals, I caught two thieves coming out of the swan and chased the two down until I both seemed to escape, and I found nearly naked Mexiah and she began to drag back to the mansion. Then the next day, Lashara, Mexiah, Wahanly, Mayuka and I went to the headmaster to explain the situation as my niece looked like she might have been planning something. But I wouldn't be surprised if she was too busy breaking in the seal Mexiah gave her to hear the thief. It was a little bit after, Chiaia asked me what I was doing around the girls' dorm, but I just asked to distract her "how is the cord coming?" and shouted back "I am working on it."

**Mayuka pov **

I was waiting to start class to make the empress wait more, but I was still having Kazama watch her when she was talking to the headmistress out the two of us. During the talk Lashara was trying to explain stuff like why the two of us weren't in class. It was when she explained I payed with the national treasure level swords, both Edmonds and I busted out laughing. It was so funny watching the empress continue to freak out. Then it was when she got back, that Lashara discussed joining with Kenshi and I and asked me "where did you get two swords of that value?" Kenshi said "I saw those swords and they are big brother's work. He makes those on his days off work." Then Chiaia explained to Kenshi to be careful as we prepared to go to bed before school.

It was the next day, the maids help Kenshi and I get dressed as the empress asked the two of us "what classes will the two of you be in?" When Kenshi said the same class as Maria, I said "I will make sure to keep him pure for you." Then after that, a girl Kenshi helped offered to give the two of us a tour. At the same time Edmond whispered to me from the shadows the empress was watching us. It was when we were looking in a pond a group of girls tried to bother Lapis until they realized Kenshi was the guy and I explained I was Kenshi's sister. The girls decided to treat Lapis nice after that, but I had my avenger place a small curse on the girls.

It was after that, we started class and Ulyte introduced the two of us to the class as brother and sister. Then after that the rest of the girls except the princess left for a test as the two of us greeted the princess and the male students. I could tell they were nice to look at but also jerks but Kenshi couldn't see that as we sat down next to each other. When a bell rung the other boys left and one the nicer of the boys led us in the right direction. But our teacher said "I could watch the see the classes as Kenshi and the other boys judged since I would have to start those classes next time. At the same time, I had Kazama watch to the see as Chiaia tried to make the cord. The next thing we did was head to sword class and Mexiah had to judge our levels of swordsmanship. The woman judged Kenshi at a master level and after he blocked perfectly and then she battled me for me to knock her on her butt with a counter. After both fights all the students were shocked or the one that knew about sword fighting were shocked by Kenshi while the others were shocked by my defeating the teacher. Both of us just watched the class as the boys were jealous of Kenshi lead him aside while I just watched from the shadows till Lapis and Mexiah joined me to see Kenshi tire out the other boys as I said "Our grandfather packed seven hundred years of sword training into Kenshi's peak body. Normal humans would tire out or fall on their asses just like Kenshi did to those boys or I did you Ms. Mexiah.

After that came lunch as Kenshi helped cook the meal and I made meals for the princess and Kenshi. Then at the end of the day Lashara came to pick off the two of us and when getting back the house Chiaia gave Kenshi a new red cord which the head maid said meant love. Then I told Chiaia "I can fix the band tomorrow; I had a few friends teach me Jurain jeweling." With that the red-haired girl said out loud "why didn't you mention that earlier?" I replied, "because it was fun to see you struggle to make the cord."

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will return to the main story of Shirou going into the final epic of remnant Salem with more Lovecraftian twists to it. Then after that I will begin the gxp story with Shirou and Ryuko joining at the academy**

**But first Kyonko and Yuuya will battle their ways to the coming tournament **

**For updates **

**week of 12/1/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**week of 12/8/19 Shirou muyo hearts Salem chapter **

**week of 12/15/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**week of 12/22/19 Shirou muyo hearts start of gxp story**

**week of 12/29/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 17- Salem of last meetings **

**This chapter will cover the Salem epic of remnant and mention some shimosa stuff from fate grand order while touching on shirou's life and Ritsuko's/gudako's life in my version of the story also setting up for the lost belt more than Salem does **

**There will also be some set up for gxp **

**Pov will change between Ritsuko and Shirou pov throughout **

**Shirou pov **

When Ryuko and I finally started our new school, Ayeka ended up coming along as well and Sasami went to elementary school a few blocks down from ours. Gamagoori drove the four of us most of the way and then we walked the rest of the way. It was on that first day, I two boys riding bikes in the same direction as well. After a second look I discovered one of the two was my cousin Kai and waved only for the other boy to crash his bike and Kai to say "nice to see you cousin. Who are the two girls walking next to you?" I replied to him "the girl with purple hair is our cousin Ayeka and you should know my wife Ryuko. But who is that person that fell and is he okay?" The boy got up and said, "my name is Sena Yamada and I am mostly okay, but I am not sure about my bike." I replied, "we got time so let me take a look at the bike." I then used some magecraft to do a quick fix and asked the two "want to walk the rest of the way with the two of us." The two took up our offer and we walked and talked as we went to school.

**Ritsuko pov **

After I visited with the Misaki family and left my son with them for safe keeping, I was sucked into Shimosa and learned a family secret while helping Musashi defeat the cursed swords masters. For the next few months, I dealt with the Christmas and Halloween craziness but mostly just prepared for the outside world to further contact us for questioning. It was one of those days a signal was found in Boston in the USA and Da Vinci said "the American branch of the Mage's Association at **Miskatonic University is asking for our help with a problem in the area of Salem, we need you to take a team to check that area and discover the problem. The team that came with me consisted **of Charles-Henri Sanson, Robin Hood, Medea, Mata Hari and when we made outside Salem a stray servant Nezha joined our group. It wasn't long till arriving in we ran into trouble.

That trouble was young girls seeming to do a kind of ritual then when Medea checked on the ritual, she discovered this area had field weakening all the servants to about half power at the very least. It also made it, so the servants were fuses into human bodies until this singularity is seemingly completed. When the girls spotted us, I came up with the story we were a troupe of performers. Then after that I had to use the servants with me to battle a pack of wolves alerted by the commotion. Then after saving the girls, we earned a place to stay with one of the girls and her uncle. We then learned the man was named Carter Williams with his aunt named Abigail and at the house they had a single slave named Tituba. It was then we made the plan to put on shows while observing the singularity.

**Shirou pov **

It was after school one day, I discovered two messages on my phone and found one from Rin and the other from Washu. I checked the message from Washu because I knew she understood phones more and would be more rational. The message said "I need your help at the lab, I am building your giant robot at. Melty is a must to bring and Okita is a maybe to bring but not needed. Al had been with me, so you don't need to bring her. The address of my location is attached to this message." I then checked to see I needed to go to Arkham city in New England. Then Rin left a rambling phone message saying the American branch of the Mage's Association needed help at with a problem in Salem and they need the Necronomicon and her owner to deal with a problem. Your contact is in the city of Arkham at **Miskatonic University his name is Henry **Armitage.

With that, I bought three tickets and told Ryuko to take notes for me and that I wasn't sure how long I would be getting home. It took a day to get to the city by plane and after I got to the city of Arkham, I went to Hadou Financial Group to meet Washu and Al. When I talked to Al, she said "the owner of this group is a sixteen your old girl named Ruri Hadou and she is your granddaughter from another timeline. She is also willing to helping Washu build a new Demonbane. It wasn't long till I met Washu and she explained about "the reason I called you is due to a problem in Salem. A strange field is surrounding it and the only thing that can get through is you, Al and whoever you have inside the cockpit of Demonbane kai with you. I don't know what is in the space of Salem, but I know Melty is designed to combat it or more beast class and whatever Kiara's second form. The gods HP Lovecraft wrote of are much worse than the beast of humanities sins and the High servants are close the level of grand servants when combating the Lovecraft pantheon." After that, I met with Rin's contact and learned less than Washu knew but he gave me the same goal to find a way to get the space around Salem open.

After resting in a hotel room Ruri provided, I used my mecha to travel with Al, Okita, Melty and I into the void zone to see a village from colonial America and woodland all around it. After landing in a wooded area, I stepped outside the mecha and discovered a field that seemed to weaken my servants and my own magecraft. I knew I could use hypnosis to help myself blend in, but I knew I needed to find the source soon.

**Ritsuko pov**

My team split up for a while until going to the town later in the day, our group went to the town hall and put on plays for the people of some of the battles we experienced and events we knew but it felt at some points somebody gave Mashu the words to say. It was that night a witch hunter came and put Tituba to death. It came to the next day, when Medea created a field within the house so the servant could return to spirit form. After that I talked with Sanson and he knew very much about the witch hunter Hopkins. After talking to the hunter, we learned that the dark-skinned woman would be put to death tonight but before that happed, we put on another show and afterwards met Abby's friend Lavinia. This girl was strange with pale white skin and seemed to have a horn and seemed just strange. It came to after the execution that Tituba rose from the dead and we had to put her down for one last time.

It was during that battle; we learned the village was mostly being kept in one place by a ghoul army in the forest, but my servants were able to hold off their attacks. It wasn't much longer, I learned the Medea in our party wasn't the real one but Circe in disguise and the Greek witch revealed, she is stuck in this singularity and needed us to help get out of this place. We tried to put on a play but instead that night we had to fight off more ghouls. But not before trying to learn more about Abby's friend and her family.

It was the next day, we contacted Da Vinci again and passed on information to try and solve our problem. But more problems came when the people turned on Mata Hari, she was even executed but after meeting with Tituba who came back and revealed herself truly as the queen of Sheba or one of the former wives of Solomon. Then we made it to a camp, and she revealed Mata Hari was very much alive. But after getting to the camp, we discovered a new problem the time was being warped within the village. Then we talked to Sheba as she revealed, "there is likely a third caster hiding somewhere in the village or can't be fully summoned. I don't know the details, but this caster hasn't show up yet.

Then came time for the next stage of the plan, we went to the dock and put on a play for the sailors this one was about Circe and Medea's story and then went back to the village to have to fight off hordes of ghouls, ghosts and demons. It was after the battle, we met Carter again and noticed he had a strange cat following him around.

**Shirou pov **

It was after a few days of blending in and seeing all the plays my daughter put on, I noticed a girl with her that I only saw in hologram and few that had to be the demi-servant known as Mashu. But it was my fifth day, switching between blending in and sleeping in the sub space Al contacted me and said, "I can feel the Demon god pillar and something else that feels familiar, but I can't peg it down." I said, "let's go into town and try to figure it out, you don't stand out nearly as much as Melty or Okita can't blend at all due to the field." It didn't take long that I spied a servant or what seemed like a servant killing a man to defend two girls. But he got himself captured. Then at night or what seemed like nearly two days of endless night, a trial went on for the man captured and I watched as things began to get worse until they ended up hanging the servant.

But after that hanging, thing went from bad to worse. The servants started to turn on the people and Al said to me "that blond girl is starting to feel strange. She is building with strange energy. I think she could be the cause of this field or part of it." Then a rock hit the girl and her magical power seemed to explode and she took a form that looked like stereotypical witch but with a keyhole symbol of her forehead. It was after that Melty contacted me telepathically saying "that energy seemed to trigger something inside of the robot. I saw a smaller robot come out and fly to what I guess was the location." With that a strange female shaped robot landed in front of me and said "my name is Magus Aegis Elizabeth Channel or Mecha Eli-chan alter ego of Elizabeth Báthory using the gods Thor and Hera as base to combat extra dimensional treats of the Foreigner class. I will defend you master." She then teamed up with Ritsuko's servants to help suppress the witch girl while the men dragged my daughter away. I then tracked her servants silently to meet with them and prepare to save my daughter.

**Ritsuko pov **

After I came to, I noticed I was in a cell with Circe and played with her a bit until Carter came to see us for thanks. But then revealed he was the demon god pillar we were looking for. But he also revealed his plan to try and us Abby to erase mankind or remake it like Goetia wanted to. But with all the man's double speak I could barely tell what he wanted to do but force Abby to go insane.

**Shirou pov **

When I finally found the camp, I introduced myself as Ritsuko's father from a world and time in the past. Then I explained how the epics of remnant were partly set up by Z to try and kill me and my family. Then mecha Eli-chan explained what she was and how Washu created her and after that my other servants arrived and the lavender haired girl in the group introduced herself as Mashu and Ritsuko's official servant. She then told me "Ritsuko met somebody that looked just like you in a dream like singularity. I think he was using a version of your body, but he was your ancestor, Senji Muramasa." I replied "my grandfather mentioned his second wife was the daughter of a swordsmith but that makes sense with how unlimited blade works manifested it is combination of Muramasa's desires and Avalon fusing within my soul. Do you know what Ritsuko did with her child?" Mashu said "I am not sure, but I know she gave him to a family that a DNA test proved was hers."

After that the albino girl known as Lavinia joined the camp and explained how her family where looking into the outer gods but Al broke in and said "your family were idiots. That is a path to ruin no matter the era." But the girl said, "my family was told to keep looking but had no idea of the ruin part." Then the man in green I knew of as Robin hood from my adventure into CCC asked "Who are outer gods?" I replied "most people believe they are just creations of HP Lovecraft, but it is more he could see into their world and it slowly destroyed his mind and body. After that the albino girl explained her past and how she is a zombie while the servants explained Chaldea and I explained I was working for two different parties. Then Al explained Abby was likely connected to Yog-Sothoth, but she couldn't be sure yet.

**Ritsuko pov **

It was a little bit later, that my party reunited with me at the courthouse but with them was my father along with three servants and a strange young-looking girl. I watched as the trial soon went crazy and Carter's head turned into a crow. Then after the courtroom turn into ghouls and Abby transformed again, my father's servants joined with mine to stop Abby again and kill all the ghouls. But after that, we discovered the Demon god pillar used Abby to functionally destroy Chaldea itself and then attacked us but the Melty and the servant that stopped Abby teamed up to destroy the demon god pillar as Robin took out Carter's fleeing crow head as in death it said "have fun trying to defeat Abby and the last surprise I saved just in case you joined us Shirou Emiya." My father said, "Did Z tell you about me or give you something?" But the dying crow said, "you will see." But died before saying more but after that, Abby, who seemed to be completely taken over by the evil god tried to break the barrier around the courthouse. After a hard battle, and Lavinia waking up one last time sealed away the evil god.

But before it was done, Abby's tear hit the floor and out of it burst another servant and when I looked at my father's face he seemed to know. The man or the servant said "my class is caster and my name is Aleister Crowley or as the other man before know as …" But father said "Master Therion, how are you alive and here?" but he said "Shirou Emiya or whatever you call yourself now." I was able to be summoned as a due to the actions of Raum and the puppets he brought with him.

**Shirou pov **

After that my now servant form former rival and I battled with our mecha in the sky until mecha Eli-chan merged with Demonbane to help take him down but said to me "Demonbane wont last much longer say what you to pass on then we have to leave." With that, I went back to the outside of the courthouse to see my daughter and the servant bury the albino girl as the body Raum was in got back up and said "my name really isn't Carter Williams it is Randolph Carter or you could call me Chandraputra but I prefer The Gentleman Who Travels Through Time and Space. It is good to meet you Shirou Emiya, but this is really our first meeting.

Before I could correct the man, the ground begins to rumble as he said, "pass what you need to on to your daughter, your time isn't much here, but I can see you on our next meeting." I then told my daughter to get my family to take her child off earth as soon as possible and then I had to leave back to my home with the servants and Demonbane. But we barely made it back to Demonbane's hanger when it broke down and as Washu said "well you must have worked this thing hard. But I promise to rebuild it and even better.

**Ritsuko pov **

After my father left, we said our goodbyes to Abby and the strange man took to her to places unknown for the world's own safety. But I piece of her joined me at the base as we prepared to face the consequences of what was next to come. It wasn't much longer that we had to wait for the actions of Raum to be brought to heel.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will start my gxp story but this time Shirou will play and much larger part of the story. But he will start in a different way that the other protagonist of the next section of the story**

**But first Yuuya and Kyonko will prepare to enter the tournament arc and both face their first matches**

**For updates **

**week of 12/15/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**week of 12/22/19 Shirou muyo hearts start of gxp story**

**week of 12/29/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**week of 1/5/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 1/12/20 fox daughter academia **

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 18 – to the star of the GP**

**This is the first chapter of my GXP crossover and in this version Shirou will take a much more active role in the story. He will join the GP along with Seina. I will also us Noike in this story for the first chapter I will have a few special guests. **

**This chapter will cover the events of episode 1-3**

**Pov will switch between Seina and Shirou throughout the story **

**Shirou pov **

**It wasn't long until my third year, I got a call from my grandmother Airi or I would have to refer to her as Airi at anytime she was around, in that call she said "the next class of the galaxy police academy is about to open soon. Do you want me to add you to that class?" but before I could answer Ryuko took the phones from out my hand and said "Sign both of us up. I am joining as well." My grandmother replied, "what about your daughters?" but Ryuko said "that is what the nannies are for and we can have Washu connect us through video call." It was after that Ryuko gave me back the phone for my grandmother to say to me "I need you to bring people you know survived both the fourth and fifth holy grail wars and anything else holy grail related. Do you know anything about the space-time void in the united states?" I told her yes and explained what I knew only for my grandmother to say "save it for the interview, all you bring will be meeting with the royal family. So be on your best behavior and make sure your guests are as well." **

**After that she gave me the details for my ride and said I would have a week gather the guests and come up with a pickup location. With that I called Rin and asked her "Do you want a free trip to another planet?" Rin just said "yes, yes, yes." Then she paused and asked, "what's the catch?" I replied, "you need to get Waver Velvet to come with you and the both of you need to detail the events of the fourth and fifth holy grail wars along with anything else holy grail related to the royal family of Jurai." I will convince him to come I really want to meet your – how is this royal family related to you?" I replied "one of the queen's is my great grandmother and she was born on earth about a thousand years ago, the other queen is a step great grandmother and the emperor is my great grandfather. If you have a nice kimono or dress, I suggest one of those." It was a day later I got a call back from Rin saying "Waver wants you to come in person and please don't stare at his apprentice. He wants that as a surprise. I think Waver was traumatized by japan and maybe Taiga, but he is willing to get picked up from the UK." **

**It wasn't much longer, Ryuko and I made the long trip from japan to London but not before asking if Kiyone would join us at the GP academy, but I only got "sorry, I can't I have to keep the girls under control but my sister will likely be one of your primary instructors." I just said, "good luck with that." my fiancé replied, "it was hard enough to keep the girls from following but at least Ayeka and Sasami are starting to make new friends at school." It was about a day later, we arrived in London and met with Rin at the airport, my English was passable but Ryuko wasn't very good I had to explain signs to her on the way to the clock tower. It was when I met with Waver and his apprentice and after I got a look at the girl with my enhanced eyes, I noticed she looked exactly like my former servant and lover Artoria Pendragon except for her much lighter skin tone and silver hair. The girl soon told me her name was Gray and Waver explained to me she turned into a new version of Artoria. It did take a lot of willpower to keep from hugging the girl at first but when I discovered she wouldn't know the current version of me I understood. **

**After that I explained the entire situation and asked Waver, "have you got a chance to meet the British royal family yet?" He replied, "I was in a party with the young princes but never met the queen personally." I replied "my great grandfather is most likely older than Zelretch and maybe harder to deal with. Unless my great grandmother says so." Waver then asked, "does he look old?" I replied "he is looks in his thirties maybe longer without a beard. Just treat him better than the queen and answer his questions and give your report on anything holy grail related you know." It wasn't long after that, we left from Stonehenge but not before the pilot of the ship said "we have one more person to pick up in japan. His name is Seina Yamada." With that I wondered what the hell my underclassman did to get into the GP. **

**Seina pov**

**It was one day riding my bike to school, until my tire went flat and getting water nearly lead to me getting crushed by a spaceship and then waking up to see a woman with a pretty nice set of boobs and an even prettier face. After the woman made sure I was okay, she left me with a strange clear pamphlet saying, "you would make a good fit for the GP." Looking at it, I noticed it said galaxy police in English. It wasn't much longer, I made it to Kiriko and Kei's place to discover while she was bandaging me and cleaning me up, she discovered the woman that saved me must have given me CPR. The lipstick seemed to make her freak out and after getting home my parents forced me to put a thumb print on the pamphlet. It was later that night a dark-skinned woman with blond hair showed up in my room with an equally dark-skinned, but much plainer looking man came to take me to the galaxy police academy. Then when I got on the ship, I noticed along with me was my upperclassmen Shirou along with his girlfriend Ryuko, a black haired girl I didn't know but clearly seemed Japanese, a hooded girl and a man with western features with glasses and a business suit. Then after giving the man a second look, I noticed he was chewing gum as the hooded girl said, "master needs nicotine gum because he can't smoke on this ship."**

**It didn't take long for me to learn the names of the others the western man was named **El-Melloi II or Waver Velvet. Then the hooded girl was just named Gray and she wore a hood due to the way she was born and how her master Waver seemed to not like her looks. Then the last new person was Rin Tohsaka and she was an old friend of Shirou. We all talked while seeing the ship could show us outer space while the dark-skinned woman Shirou identified as the mother of his friend Mitoto Kuramitsu.

It was when we got to the bridge of the ship, the captain played a video showing what the Galaxy police does and Shirou said out loud "I just don't want to be partnered with your daughter." But Mitoto said "it is ok most people don't want to be paired with her." It wasn't long we launched into hyperspace and Waver seemed scared, while Gray and Rin were excited and Shirou and Ryuko seemed to barely care at all. But the next part seemed like things were crazy and we came out right near a pirate ship. Shirou in response asked, "Should I kill or capture?" the captain said, "we can only kill if they attack first and we have no way of holding." But the captain just told me to wait in the sleeping area and make a call. So, I called Kai and he didn't believe anything I said "when I got back, I saw Shirou covered in blood next to an also bloody Gray as the captain jumped us away. We kept making jumps and tried to avoid swarms of pirates until Shirou said "Seto is about to join us." The captain said, "the devil princess of Jurai is coming." Then when I asked what he said the captain corrected himself and asked Shirou "how do you know her? Then he replied, "I am one of the heirs to the throne of Jurai and can us LightHawk wings." He just looked at Shirou stunned and said, "so dangerous people know other dangerous people."

**Shirou pov **

**It wasn't long after Seto saved us that a guy from her ship came and asked to some of us to come and be thanked personally. Knowing who else was on board, I brought Rin, Seina, Waver and Gray with me. Seina, Rin, Waver and Gray were amazed by the ship as I said "Jurain royal ships are living ships spawned from a goddess and inside they each have a subspace. Each tree ship is bonded to its own and it extends its owner's life by tens of thousands of years. I learned all this because I am due to get my own soon. After riding on the escalator into the ship, the we entered a forest and I said, "the subspace makes the inside bigger than the out." But everyone just stared in awe. That was until Seina kept getting into trouble with the creatures within the subspace until I had to knock the creatures out and get Seina to the bridge. **

**Once on the bridge, Waver and Gray greeted Seto like they would the queen while Rin and Seina bowed, Seina who was much more flustered. Then Seto noticed me and said, "you could have told them they didn't need to bow." I replied, "it is a good happen for them when they meet great grandfather." Seto asked "why are you bringing people to meet the emperor?" I then pointed to Rin, Waver and Gray and said "these three need to come with me to report our accounts of the fourth and fifth holy grail wars to the empresses and the emperor. But we could use a rider more so for the people coming with me besides Seina and my wife. Since Waver, Gray and Rin here do have places to be on earth." Seto then asked, "Is this Seina boy reasonable for gathering all those pirates." I replied "seems to be he has a very huge bad luck streak. I would say F rank luck with high survivability." Then Seto's aid tried to talk Seina out of entry but I said "my father got in. So, if Seina really wants it to let him in. It would be fun to have another earthborn person." It was after that Seto told him the dangers but Seina still wanted in. Then Seina and my group left to go with Seto to Jurai while Seina went back on the ship with Ryuko but not before I said "tell Ryuko I will meet her at the academy." **

**After that, we rode on Seto's ship to Jurai and we took turns explaining our accounts of grail wars with Waver and Gray explaining somebody summoning another class of servant. My final account explained the presence of the alien god and the outer god and **Randolph Carter, but Seto said "I met that guy once he was nice and told me you would tell me about him again." After that, Seto had somebody take me to the academy while have the others taken back to the earth but not before I said, "give me a trigger word to turn their memory of this back on."

**Seina pov **

It wasn't long after I got back on the ship, I told Ryuko about her husband and then we did another jump to meet another pirate ship and this one the crew members knew as Ryuko Balta. Then Ryuko said "her name sounds like a Ryoko I know." After that the boys lead Ryoko to the cockpit and Ryuko asked "Are you named for Ryoko Habuki because that Ryoko is my friend." Before answering Ryuko's question Ryoko asked "who captured that fleet recently?" I replied, "I seem to gather pirates to me and if you need to know my name is Seina Yamada." Then Ryuko said "my name is Ryuko Emiya." I knew that had to be a fake name since I she told me her surname was Misaki, but I was sure Ryuko had a good reason for giving a false name." Ryoko then asked, "what is Ryoko Habuki like?" Ryuko replied "she is rude, a drunk and an like getting randomly naked but she can be fun and protects her friends."

After that, Ryoko tried to get me to join her as well as Ryuko but we both turn her down as she in turn said, "next time we will meet as enemies."

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will have Seina and Shirou join the academy with Ryuko and I will get into both of their lives at the school. **

**But first I will have one more chapter of Kyonko and Yuuya battle through**

**Then after that Izuku will be back with season 4 content and new friends**

**For updates **

**week of 12/29/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

**week of 1/5/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 1/12/20 fox daughter academia **

**week of 1/19/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 1/26/20 fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 19- reunions and tests **

**This chapter will cover episodes 4-6 of the main anime and deal with how the trio of Ryuko, Shirou and Seina deal with them dealing with life at the galaxy police. I will also have Shirou and Ryuko interact with other characters as well. **

**Pov will shift between Shirou and Seina throughout the story **

**Shirou pov **

Before I left Jurai, I asked my great grandmother "how much different will I feel after body enhancement?" She replied "since you and Ryuko are used to your bodies reaching higher than human levels you shouldn't have any problems but Seina might take more adjusting. Also, you will be able to tune your body higher without having to worry about looking like archer or even Emiya alter. I can also confirm, among your father's line was one of the children of the swordsmith Sengo Muramasa and that is one of the things that lead to your unlimited blade works. I also have no idea what other issues Z maybe have caused or if he could cause more issues for earth in the future. Even Tsunami isn't completely sure her sister undid all of the damage or triggers he could have caused." My great grandfather left me with me with "you be formally crowned prince soon but until that happens try not to let anybody know who you are."

**Seina pov**

When we got to the station, I stared in awe and Ryuko looked in a little less awe as I remembered she dealt married into stuff like this. It wasn't much longer till we got off the ship that Shirou was waiting for us and whispered something to Ryuko. It wasn't long after that the captain took the three of us for processing. When we got inside the room the captain said to the person at the desk "I have three for processing." When I looked through the window I saw my childhood friend Kiriko seem to process me with a blank look, then she processed Ryuko and Shirou and seemed to notice their names and said "so the royals are having you two live under assumed names until the time is right. Just make sure to keep your assumed last names straight."

Then she shifted to me and tried to talk me down only for Shirou to say "you have no right to do that. let him make his own choices." But before Shirou could say anymore, a blond woman came into the room and rubbed on my chest and nearly went for Shirou before Ryuko said "don't even think about it he is spoke for me and one other woman only." At the same time Kiriko stared at the blond hugging me with rage as Kiriko kept trying to talk me out and Amane said "this cute red head seems to agree." But Shirou seemed to know enough to not get between two girls and they keep fighting until a blond woman that looked a lot like Mitoto told the five of us to go the chairwoman's office.

In said office, Shirou, Ryuko and I stood up while the two girls fought over my entry until the chairwoman who Shirou whispered to me, was his grandmother asked me "what do you want to do Seina?" and I said "yes, I want to join the Galaxy police." Then the chairwoman looked at Shirou and Ryuko and asked, "Any problems with either of you two joining?" but each replied "nope we could use more excitement. and red highlight hair girl said, "my sister could use come contacts," Then after that she looked over Ryuko and Shirou's paperwork and said "for now going under your former the surname Emiya would be for best. It was good quick thinking under your part. But now I need you three to come with me for paperwork. Also, I am going to visit Satsuki later to deal with those." Then the three of us followed her for said papers to sign.

On the way for that paperwork, the chairwoman said, "you will just have to break down Kiriko over time." The talk of contracts had me more curious as I asked, "what kind of contracts?" Ryuko then asked me "Have you ever heard of Revocs?" I just said "yes, but I heard the company stopped working on clothing." Shirou replied "the company is still around just moving into other areas, but it needs help. we are trying to rehab the company after the problems a few years ago and the rest of the company's future will be hashed out between my sister-in-law and my Airi here." But I could tell he paused like he wanted to say grandmother maybe. Before we could say anymore, a cat like alien asked me about greeting then rubbed her nose over my face as Shirou and Ryuko said no thanks as Ryuko said "Seina seems to have the same way with women as you do."

It wasn't much longer after that, Airi parted from us and a pink haired man came into the room and tried to talk me out until Shirou came and said "that earthling is a guest of the royal prince. If you try anything, I will call Airi to deal with you." It wasn't much after that Airi came out again and said to Shirou "you are free to do the same thing you did him last time if other teachers aren't around." Airi then said, "this guy hears licked his ass a few months ago and now he hates earth people with a passion but he is your teacher so don't go as rough on Seiryo."

After paperwork and tests, Airi fitted the three of us for uniforms or more the uniforms fitted to us. Airi asked Ryuko "I can't wait to see how my sister improves on this or that weird masked kid does. I think he helped make the goku uniforms." After that Ryuko and Shirou parted to go to their own special dorm room while I went to mine and met my roommates and explained them about my bad luck and after that we ate our meal.

It was later that day, Rajau asked me "what do you know about the guy and girl that came with you?" I here they got a VIP room together and they could get other privileges. I can't confirm much but the rumors. So, did they tell you anything Seina?" I replied, "I don't know much about the Emiya besides they brought other people that had to go back to earth later." Then they told me about how nerve-racking roll call is and that VIP's can get around it.

**Seina pov**

It was after that, I prepared to go to bed early but instead I got dragged out with my roommates for parties out on town. Our first phase of getting out involved getting around the attack drones with the other recruits. It wasn't long after I ran into Amane or I thought it was her until she gassed us and the fake Amane revealed herself as Erma. Then Erma dragged us to a lab and collected our data on the three of us with my roommates getting the worst of the tests.

**Shirou pov **

It was after leaving Seina to deal with his roommates, Ryuko and I headed to our room and read the note Airi gave us and it said "you two will be able to be together in VIP room and not have to deal with random checks past dinner. I also set up a kitchen in your room to cook meals Shirou just please cook me a bento if you have extra time. Washu posted that she is working on a few projects with Reinforce and Al so they may join you at a later date with something special and for Okita and Melty, they will likely join you after you get a ship of your own. One last thing is Kiyone's sister will likely meet you sometime later and one of the shots I gave to Ryuko was temporary contraceptive and a more permanent one will be able to be triggered with your body enhancement. Have fun you two and show be some of those baby pictures soon."

I then said to my wife, "since we have to get up early let's tire each other out." Ryuko just stripped down to her underwear and said "time for something we both needed and might not get another chance to do for a while I quickly took off my shirt,

**Lemon start **

After that, I unzipped my pants as Ryuko said "that was more than enough to ready me after this long, I wanted to even see you shirtless." With that Ryuko pulled me down, unzipped my fly and slid my hard dick inside her. After about ten minutes of us doing our best to extend the pleasure we both came and fell to sleep in each other's arms.

**Lemon end **

It was the next day, we went to the ceremony split between genders and waited for Mihoshi's great aunt to give a speech and after that Seina, who was chosen as freshmen representative gave a speech, my grandmother denied Ryuko and me the chance for speech until my formal coming out and she ordered Seiryo under a gag order of death to not say anything either. When Seina gave his speech, everything went wrong with him blowing out the sound system and making the student body deaf for a little bit. Then after that our very pissed off pink haired teacher tried to take out his anger on Seina, Ryuko and I the three that had yet to receive body enhancement. What our teacher didn't know was Ryuko and I could enhance our bodies via my magic and my wife's life fibers, but Seina struggled and kept get taunted. It wasn't long even Ryuko and I began to struggle.

It ended up after day two, I met with Kiriko who was hanging out with Amane gave Kiriko a copy of the Tora Shinai and it didn't take her very long to figure out and say, "did you know Taiga Fujimura?" I replied "her and her grandfather took care of me after my stepfather died. So, I got to learn about and make copies of this from being smacked with it and off earth the copies will last a month keep one each and feel free to hit that pink haired idiot on when he oversteps his bounds." Then the blond woman asked me "who is this Taiga you speak of and why is she so feared?" my cousin replied "she was the fiercest female kendo master across all of japan, I met her twice in kendo meets in school and I now wish I knew she was in charge of you Shirou." Amane said "she was that nasty." I then handed her a copy of the kendo stick I made and said, "feel the bloodlust coming off this and you will know." As soon as she touched the stick Amane said "I feel like it wants me to crack skulls." I then asked my cousin "did you know Okita Souji was a girl and she will be joining me before my first official space mission?" My cousin then said, "please introduce her to me soon as you can."

It was the next day we got approved for body enhancement with Ryuko and I going first and we seemed to adapt to our enhanced bodies since we knew how it felt to run our bodies at higher levels and our cat alien technician said "most people don't get it that fast you two must be something special."

**Seina pov **

It was right when my earth friends began their enhancements, Kiriko pulled me out of the room and tried to talk me out of the procedure but I explained to her how much I wanted to go through with this and take my chances in the stars. It wasn't long after that I returned to the lab for my enhancement. Then after getting naked and getting into a tube, I woke up in a strange room and had to get to get used to my never levels of strength. I then asked, "how did my friends do with their enhancements?" Amane said "they have a day to wait and return to class but since how they seem used to their changes, I don't think they will be out of class very long.

**Chapter end **

**next chapter will see our heroes train more to advance themselves and master their newly enhanced bodies to the limit. Then finally cross into space and have Kiriko meet a certain samurai girl. **

**But first I will return to izuku to see how she meets all might's former sidekick and shows off how she can do**

**For updates **

**week of 1/12/20 fox daughter academia **

**week of 1/19/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 1/26/20 fox daughter academia**

**week of 2/2/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 2/9/20 fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 20 – training enhanced **

**This chapter will cover episodes 7-9**

**One of the over huge changes I will be making to this story is getting rid of NB as a character. He was a dumb self-insert of the director nabeshin that he always uses in anime he does.**

**I will also have Shirou and Ryuko stay in the same house as Siena and the girls. I am still also thinking about how to use Noike if I decide to do so. but I do have action scenes for Shirou and Ryuko planned for part of this story as well. I have a few other twists planned as well now to start to story **

**Seina pov **

**It wasn't very long after I got out of the recovery room, that Amane said to me "you are living with me during the adjustment period. I tried to explain it off to Kiriko as Amane rushed me to her car as she told me "I am going to help you get adjusted in a real-world environment." It was on the way to the house Seiryo tried to stop us until Amane threw a tiger stripped wooden sword at him to cause a crash when he went into a fit. Then the driver of the car muttered about needing a new anti-Seiryo stick. I could tell how much of her raw sexuality the blond was trying to use on me and thought we would be alone until I saw a hologram head of Erma and with that learned we wouldn't be all alone. **

**When we got to close to the house, my roommates tried to come with but were shut down right away. Then when we got to the house, I saw it was a huge mansion and Amane said it is her family's summer home. When I got to the door, I met Erma and she explained Amane's family huge in fashion. Then I explained "Shirou said to me once Ryuko's sister took over her family fashion company and I heard something about a contract she talked with to Airi. On the walk around the place, the cat girl next to me mentioned, Amane even used to me a model. **

**It was after that she showed me to my large when until a ship arrived and Amane said "that must be our other three roommates." Out of a spaceship came Ryuko, Shirou and Kiriko as my childhood friend said, "I was only planning on coming by myself, but my cousin and his wife wanted to spend extra time training after their enhancements." Then Amane said to her friend "I didn't know you had a cousin or Shirou was married." Then Shirou said "we even have twin daughters." After that Shirou used a handheld device to show holographic photos or two baby girls one with red hair that matched Shirou's and the other with blue hair and after seeing that Amane looked at the married couple and said "one matches you Shirou but what about the other girl." Ryuko replied "we aren't really sure where Mayuka's hair color came from. It could my family or Shirou's family." but Kiriko then said "sorry, don't tell them anything else until they are cleared remember your family info is classified until a later date. But if you know Shirou is my cousin and make any guesses but saying anything out loud will get you in trouble. Then Kiriko said to me "your data did lots of damage to GP servers."**

**After getting to the store, Ryuko and Shirou took Erma with them and said, "you are helping us foot the bill and helping us shop." But before they got too far away, I saw Seiryo came into the store covered in fish and seaweed and tried to start something until a stripped kendo stick came flying out the game and shot him out of the store. Kiriko to say, "I heard Shirou was good with a bow but that must have been the results of his body enhancement." It wasn't long after that we went to a restaurant and met Airi and also Seiryo again, but it wasn't much longer that we got rid of the pink haired man again and ate. With Airi asking Shirou "can I see your girls again; I haven't seen them in so long." With that my former upperclassman showed a picture of two girls pulling on Ryo-ohki and she said, "poor Ryo." After that, we returned to the house and after unpacking began our exercises.**

**Shirou pov**

**Seina's exercise was stacking blocks but he mostly just needed to adjust to enhanced abilities. For me it was archery and my goals were to see if my accuracy and draw strength and vision was to archer's level or even better. I went through four bows before I got the perfect one made for my strength level while Erma and Kiriko watched on after about seventy bulls eyes in a row, I asked Erma "is there anyway to adjust the distance?" she replied not here sadly but I can set you up for firing range time tomorrow. How fast can you shoot, and can you do as much damage as a gun?" I replied "I intend to test how fast I can shoot at the range and for damage that depends on what I do to the arrow or sword arrow or bullet. I could destroy moon if I tried to." **

**Then before Kiriko could leave to make the bed, Ryuko asked my cousin "did grandpa **Katsuhito and did you get the chance to spare you crazy tiger big sister?" But Kiriko replied "sadly I was too young and inexperienced to fight the tiger of Fuyuki but Katsuhito has been willing to train any Misaki willing to come to the shrine and train. With that they spared for a while until I explained Erma the rules so she could judge while I watched on. In the end my wife lost but barely so. After that Kiriko left and the two of us joined the others at the bath but sadly for Seina Kiriko got jealous over him getting a massage from Amane. I was beginning to think the girls could be affecting Seina's luck at least on some level.

**It was the next day and I woke up at my normal time then did my morning workout and after that I began to cook breakfast but it wasn't long before Kiriko joined me in the kitchen and I asked her "is there anything you would want or want to try?" My cousin replied "did you learn to cook on the battlefield or something? I only heard you did work as a mercenary for a while." I replied "I learned to cook when I lived with a disabled former mercenary that couldn't cook as a kid. I only traded recipes with locals I saved." She replied "do you know how to make French toast the proper French way. I would like to try that." **

**It wasn't long after she went to wake Seina up and I heard the classic first time she saw morning wood scream and learned my cousin had to be a virgin. It took a little after I finished breakfast and the other girls got to the table, but I could see the sexual tension between the two. When they got to the table Ryuko made fun of my cousin for her scream and virgin like reaction of slapping Seina. Then Erma accused them of having a fight and then Amane coming to the table in just her bra and panties triggered Kiriko. It wasn't long till Erma and Kiriko had to go to work and Ryuko, Seina and I stayed to train more under Amane's watchful eye. **

**But instead our training was cleaning while Amane taunted Seina and tried to disable and reprogram the NB unit that was given to Seina. It was after the blond took a bath, I compared the NB unit Ryuko had and used that and the help of Reinforce to undo all the damage Amane did. It wasn't long after Kiriko got back the house, I told her "good you came to take me to the firing range. I think I undid the damage Amane did to Seina's NB unit and I will leave Ryuko here to keep Amane in line as much as she can. But before I could leave, Amane's parents showed up trying to get her back into fashion and Ryuko and I had to only guess they weren't happy about losing the contract to her sister as well. But Amane helping Seina taught them as well as Ryuko and I the blond might have real feelings for my current classmate.**

**It wasn't long after that, I went to the firing range with Kiriko got a little bit of bow practice in. It wasn't long, while taking a bath Ryuko and I got to the hilarity of girls fighting over a boy they liked during a bath. Then came to the next day the other girls stayed at the house while we got the watch drama until training time was done. **

**Seina pov**

**It was the next day, Kiriko said "Shirou, Ryuko and I would be going into space on our first mission." Then Amane said she would be our first officer with Seiryo the captain and then Shirou gave her three more of the tiger-striped kendo sticks and I had to ask, "what is the deal with those kendo sticks are they really special or something?" Shirou then said, "they are copies of my former legal guardian's main kendo stick." Then Kiriko said "her name was Taiga Fujimura the tiger of Fuyuki and one of the most fearsome female kendo masters of my time in high school." Shirou then said, "the reason they have a strong effect on Seiryo is due to me beating him senseless with lots of copies of this kendo stick." Then I asked "So, Shirou can you make copies of any weapon?" My former upperclassmen said "I mostly do swords, but I can work with legendary weapons of heroes. I am increasing my limits, but I need to pretty much be able to hold it in my hands." Then Ryuko said "if pirates do attack, I will have my scissor blade." Then out of her pocket came a tiny pair of scissors that expanded into giant pair of scissors as she said, "if we run into pirates, I can leave them battered and naked." But then Amane rang in and said, "it is unlikely to happen since I am the zero goddess and known for no pirate encounters." **

**Our training mostly involved stamping packages until we returned to our room for the hyperspace jump. But during the jump we eat food, and in the kitchen, I saw Ryuko serving and Shirou cooking and Ryuko said "Seiryo wanted to try Shirou's legendary cooking, so he put me and my hubby in the cafeteria." But it wasn't long after touching my food, we got sent to our quarters by a problem. **

**Shirou pov**

**It wasn't long till Ryuko and I got to our rooms, that Amane contacted us and said "Seina's luck broke my streak, pirates are attacking the ship and we need you two to try and hold then off until headquarters sends more help." It didn't take long for the two of us to switch to combat uniforms and begin to rip through pirates until we so Seiryo running through the hall after Seina. But we left those two alone to go after more dangerous pirates. After leaving most of them pinned to walls with magic arrow or knocked out and naked after that we decided to see of Seina or our captained needed help. **

**What we found was Seina and Seiryo stuck in rising fire gel with a female pirate but before we could do anything Seina got himself out and turned off the system as we watched from the shadow and noticed the other Ryoko must have informed other pirates about Seina as they escaped the pink haired idiot in tow. Then Seina said "they left me with a warning." Then Amane came in to see if we needed help but I said, "we decided Seina had everything under control." but then Seina said "they took the captain." But Amane said "with our engines in their current state we can't make chase." It was after that we returned to the house and I got a message from Airi saying "we may have a ship for you very soon."**

**Chapter end **

**the next chapter will have not just Seina but Shirou also get a ship and deal with pirates as a team**

**but first izuku will listen to stories from her friend's adventures and have to wait **

**for updates **

**week of 1/26/20 fox daughter academia**

**week of 2/2/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 2/9/20 fox daughter academia**

**week of 2/16/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 2/23/20 fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 21 – the two captains **

**this chapter will cover episodes 10-12**

**I will have Shirou get a counterpart ship to Seina's and a similar upgrade as well. But that will be later. I will also bring back shirou's servants as well into the story and I came up with ideas on how to use melty much better**

**Shirou pov **

**It was the next day and we had to line up for our assignments. When I got in the room Mihoshi's great aunt, the headmistress Mikami asked me "Did you really deal with pirates on earth like you told Airi?" I replied, "I had three run ins with pirates on earth and one of the crew's was led by a vampire." She just replied "that is perfect, you will be part of the anti-pirate decoy squad with Seina. You are going to command ship number two, but we will get back to you in a few days and the rest of your crew will come then as well." I soon learned Ryuko would also be on my ship from her and assumed I could get Melty and Okita as well. But I just had to wait. Then at dinner Seina said he was going to be another member of the squad, but he wasn't given as many details. Airi also explained the importance of the squad as I explained to him my how I did a similar job on earth. At the same time my cousin worried about Seina. The after Airi left the house, I told her "you will get to meet Okita Souji herself soon." My cousin wasn't sure what to think but I wasn't sure how she would react to the servant Okita. **

**Seina pov **

**It was the next day and I tried to get to my assigned place but the only person I could find was Mitoto, but I wasn't sure if she was leading me to the right place. But it wasn't long, but the maid got me into trouble or our combined bad luck lead to trouble as the ship began to shake but the maid just leads me to clean with her. It wasn't long till; we ran into a white-haired man that just felt like he wanted to kill me. When he raised a gun, I just ran with the maid in my hand out of the way while I dodged shots. It was too our luck that soldiers saved us from the first direct shot and gave use the chance to run away. But even they couldn't hold off the cold-eyed man, but they gave us a chance to escape and the men and chance to get Mitoto out at least. It was too my luck the man went into the whole bad guy spiel and that gave an equally cold eyed Kiriko the chance to save me and that also gave me the chance to stab the man in the arm to free myself from his grasp. It wasn't long after that the man escaped in flames as Kiriko held a blood covered hand for me to escaped but her tone of voice and look filled me with so much fear. **

**It was a little after, I recovered from my shock and cried in the arms of Amane as she assured me. It wasn't long after that, Shirou came into the room and said to Amane "we have two more roommates waiting." She then asked Shirou "are they girls or boys?" But the red head replied "girls but don't worry they are more after me than Seina but Ryuko keeps them in line. But Seina and I will see you after we talk. I feel I can help him a little more." **

**It was after that, Shirou took me back the house as I noticed two girls, one with recent sized breasts, short pink hair and a pink samurai shirt and maroon samurai pants and the other had no breasts to speak of but in a black top with a mid-open stomach and a black shirt with black knee sock and black thigh-high boot and long purple hair but the strangest feature I noticed about the girl was her hands were covered with extra-long sleeves. come and say, "we missed you master." But Shirou just said "please make sure nobody gets to the bath until Seina and I get out. The only exception is Ryuko." Shirou then told me we need to talk in the bath, I have stuff to tell you and show you." Shirou said "then pulled out two swimsuits and said, "since we are mostly talking put this on." as he handed one two me. Shirou then said to me "it wasn't very long ago I was in the same position you are in now. It was about three years ago I was thrown into conflicts I couldn't understand and for my first battle I got this." He then pointed to a star shaped scar on his chest and said "I was nearly died until Rin as you met her saved me. I was thrown into a war between mages and soon you will be thrown into a war between yourself and pirates. But I trust you to be prepared." Then he left me and yelled out, ": let the girls in." **

**It was the next day I met with Airi again and she had Shirou also in the room as he seemed to be showing her pictures of his daughters until I came in then both gained their composure. Airi then said "you two will be captains of two brand new ships the **Azaka for Shirou, Ryuko, Meltlilith and Okita and the Kamidake for you Seina along with a surprise crew for now. Now got the docking bay to greet your crews." But Shirou then asked, "I know the pillar guardians Ayeka has but I have a feeling these two shipped aren't named for them right." Airi replied "they were named for two warriors that served under the first emperor of Jurai and guarded him up to their death and the logs Ayeka has hold their bodies and use the energy inside to protect imperial princesses but and may be passed on to one of your daughters when the time comes. But for now, we hope you use these ships to help capture as many pirates as you two can. But I can tell say your sister was the designer. She makes a pretty good living off ship design." It turned out my crew was Amane and Kiriko with Alan, Barry and Cohen.

Our first mission involved, random jumps and running into pirates. Then the Azaka would fire gravity rounds at each ship to hold them until a capture fleet came to collect the pirates. The funny thing was each for a few jumps we kept running into Ryoko's ship until our first term of capture was done. the female pirate did escape but I was pretty sure we took out a large part of the Duluma pirate guild.

After we finally got a day off, I got to look at my pay and see it was large due to the level of danger we would face. On the way to port, Amane talked about Seiryo was still being held hostage over how cheap his father was. When we got to a port city, I asked Shirou, "what are the names of your crew members? I need to know the others I will be working with." He replied, "well I have another joining us later named Al Azif." Then he pointed to the purple haired girl and said "this girl is somebody I saved, and her name is Meltlilith but you can call her Melty. I will say she first her legs and fake and used a weapon when she takes her boots off." Then he pointed to the pink haired girl and said "this girl in another life was the Shinsengumi commander Okita Souji and the historical figure was always female. The other thing is if you see her cough up blood don't worry about that."

**Shirou pov**

After parting with Seina, I asked Ryuko "what are you looking for?" but she said "I need to pick up some toys for the girls and some things for Kiyone. Then some stuff for tonight. What about you Shirou?" I replied, "first I am going to pick up a gift for my sister then I will help Okita and Melty with their own shopping." Okita replied "I want a laser sword." Melty then said "I want to look for some more outfits and maybe a few extra sets of boots.

Our trip seemed to go well, and we found everything needed as and I had both Okita and Melty sized for GP uniforms that fit to their standards, the major issue was giving my purple haired servant the right level of arm space. We found Amane and Kiriko sneaking to try and see Seina and when I got close, I saw Seina hanging with Erma. So, the group of Okita, Melty and I joined them. While tracking the pair, I noticed Washu or at least somebody that looked like her selling items, but I left Washu alone to stalk the pair. While I noticed Erma was leaking an amount of killing intent that only somebody trained like me would notice. They seemed to mostly have fun until running into Airi.

It was following the two, I left all the girls together when I noticed dangerous people in the crowd and created blow darts to mimic medusa's stun effect to bring them down and after that I returned to the others to keep following. It was near the end of the day, I noticed my fellow decoy squad member return to the cat girl but it wasn't long till she pulled a gun and but I decided to see how thing played out as I noticed Erma's hesitation. With Seina giving a gift I saw Erma stop and changed into the appearance of Ryoko Balta. But after the transformation Ryoko tried to use the gun again but this time I readied a bow to shoot it out of her hands. But by that time Amane and Kiriko drove up in a police car and Seina pushed Ryoko out of the way.

The next moment my grandmother and showed up with a bunch of cloaked GP officers uncloaking themselves. They arrested Ryoko as my grandmother said out loud "so that is your legendary archery Shirou. I am glad to see it now come out of hiding." I listened to her and asked, "did you know Erma was really Ryoko?" she replied "Seina's date revealed her identity but I had a guess Erma wasn't who she really claimed to be for a while." Then Seina told Ryoko her crew's families where safe. Then he gave Ryoko the present he picked up. After that the other girls asked for their presents as I said to the girls "you ran over them. They are under the car you borrowed."

A few days later, our two ships ran into survivors of the recent battle, but the man was so close to death all he could say was give a box he was holding to Lady Seto. I managed to keep him alive by parting with Avalon, but both two ships took damage from the debris and we had to get to Jurai. Then things got worse and Seina's ability to draw pirates to us that quickly attacked. I went with Seina's choice to jump. After going from place to place for three days only to run into more pirates. I was holding out okay but Seina's crew wasn't so much. When all hope seemed lost, Ryoko came in and saved us. Once we met with Ryoko Balta, she gave both crews food and I told her "I am the one that woke up your namesake, Ryoko Hakubi." The Ryoko in front of me asked "where was she for so long?" I replied "earth, but you will have to ask her details yourself." After looking at Seina and Ryoko I could clearly tell the two liked each other. But after collecting food, we left Seina to deal with harem.

**Seina pov **

It was after Shirou left, the girls showered and Ryoko tried to take me, but I was saved before she could do anything by Amane and Kiriko. Then came a new problem in Shanks and his ship. The only choice was to sacrifice both Ryoko's ship and Azaka but even that didn't work and its Ryo-ohki coming to finally fight off Shanks. After she saved us Ryo-ohki said "Ryoko had to stay on earth until a classified time." after that the human form cat-rabbit went to Jurai to wait for an item Washu needed while escort ship took us to the planet.

When then slowly went to the planet and waited to see what would happen next to us.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will see both crews have fun on Jurai while learning how the decoy squad will keep going as more members join both crews **

**But first izuku and the other will finally enter the base and witness all the battles going on **

**For updates **

**week of 2/9/20 fox daughter academia**

**week of 2/16/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 2/23/20 fox daughter academia**

**week of 3/1/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 3/8/20 fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 22- new ship and new crew members**

**This chapter will cover episodes 13-15 **

**This will have a few extra scenes of both groups on Jurai and start to deal with new story ideas I added in. I will also add a new another character from Tenchi universe to this story but in a new form. I will also have new changes as well **

**Seina pov **

**As we entered Jurai's atmosphere, I saw the massive forest with the huge tree that Kiriko called the god tree. I knew I was just in awe of its sheer size. But it was long after we landed that the three idiots were split from our crew. After that, we were led to a huge feast as Seto asked Shirou "Would you like to cook a meal for us sometime?" but he said "I don't think I would have time but I am thankful for this huge meal." I then said, "isn't this a bit much food for all of us." but the devil princess replied, "you not only brought a treasure to Jurai but helped clear the shipping lanes and that helps the galaxy even further." In the middle of the meal, Seto tried to pair Amane and Ryoko up with strange looking men. With both girls tried to throw the other under the bus but then Seto's handmaidens dragged them off. Then before some dragged me off, I saw Shirou go to Seto and heard him say "I know what's in that box." But before I could hear anymore the handmaidens made me tell them stories.**

**Shirou pov **

**After the dinner was over, I left with Seto as she said, "we can talk in the bath." Okita then came with me as I said, "make sure to put on your swimsuit and don't listen to Seto no matter what." My servant just said yes as we both got changed and met Seto, who was only towel clad, in the bath. I then said to her "I know what was in that box." She then replied, "so you are a magical blood hound like it said in Mihoshi's report." I replied, "not only that but I can do deeper scans on things using magecraft, I know it is a royal tree seed like Ayeka's and I know it is dead." Seto then replied to me "we don't even want pirates to get their hands on dead royal trees, but for this one we have even greater plans remember at your house on earth has all three of the goddess and we have surprise plan for them. The reports you gave inspired your sister to work on a project with Washu. But you are going to have to wait for your crowning ceremony to learn what it is." **

**It wasn't much longer that Ryuko joined us in the bath wearing a swimsuit that very much Senketsu like design as Seto asked Okita "would you like to have babies with Shirou?" but the samurai woman said "only if mistress Ryuko say it is okay. I know the first wife say is final." But my wife says, "you can't be Shirou's wife, but I don't mind you being his mistress and for now you are limited to one baby." My servant looked both disappointed and happy and I was pretty sure Okita wanted to try and birth a new set of Shinsengumi herself. After that I washed myself and soaked off my trouble in the bath. Then Seto got out of the bath and said "I have other stuff to attend to but please try to make a small meal for the crew of both ships soon as you can.**

**Seina pov**

It was after Amane and Ryoko were dragged out, Seto's handmaidens started to get over me and try and kiss me until Kiriko nearly saved me but before she could Seto came and let the girls kiss me until dinner came along. At the table I saw, Ryuko, Okita, Melty, Kiriko, and Amane sitting with Seto as she said "Shirou will be joining us in a little later. It was while we waited for food, Seto revealed the box held a royal tree seed that was lost. Then Kiriko explained to me about the power that seed would be able to produce. But then Shirou and Okita came into the room with about twenty plates of food and said "sadly this seed is dead. But lets not talk about this and eat."

Before we could dig in, Ryoko came in wearing a dress with long cleavage line, then Seto revealed Ryoko was the successor to the Balta guild. Then the leader of the guild showed up in hologram as Seto revealed how her family line was hidden and that the Balta guild would soon be an independent nation. It was after that the former pirate agreed to become a member of my crew. It was after that the future king revealed himself to be a dirty old man as he tried to hit on Kiriko, Amane, Okita and Ryuko only to get beat up. It was after that, Seto told Shirou and I, the Kamidake is taking a while to be fixed and the Azaka is hasn't been recovered so it could be a little longer till training for the two of you continues.

It was after that, Shirou and I went for a walk and ran into a man with a large mustache and long hair. The man soon revealed himself as Seto's husband. Then referred to Shirou as his future son in law but my red-haired classmate whispered something to him and the man said, "sorry but for at least a little long, I can't explain more about what that means." It was after that my bad luck kicked in and I fell to the shipyard. When we made it to the yard, Seto revealed both ships were completely unsalvageable. After that I said goodbye to my ship only for a strange girl to come out from behind it.

**Shirou pov**

It was while in the hanger, I discovered Al and then Melty let me experience the drama at the baths and see what Seina was dealing with as all Seto's handmaidens over stimulated him. Then I met with Kiriko, who was feeling like she couldn't stand out as much as the other two girls that loved Seina. But I said, "you could join the royal family formally if you really wanted to."

It was the next day, Seto brought us to the shipyard and gave us two new ship built by Washu herself. Seto said to "me miss Al Azif and my other daughter, Noike will be joining your crew Shirou. Al has the set-up instructions for your ship." Then she said to Seina "I need the two of you to transport this girl and test your ships in the process. As I looked at the green haired girl Neju and was sure just by looking at her mannerisms the girl was hiding something. What I would see on the next stage of our journey.

When we got onto Azaka 2, as my new ship was named, and onto the bridge and noticed a dome with an egg under it and I couldn't help but noticed it was very close to ryo-ohki's egg. I then read a note close to it and it said "this egg is for your very own ship terminal. To wake it up place your blood on the egg and connect your magic circuits to it. After I did so the egg hatched into a white cat-rabbit that I named ken-ohki. It was soon after that, Kiriko passed on our mission to not use weapons for our trip to drop off Neju.

**Seina pov **

I wanted to see how Shirou's ship differed from mine, but I had to take care of Neju. The girl seemed younger than my sister and twice as clingy. But I just let her cling to me, but it seemed like the other girls were jealous. But we were able to dodge the pirates as Shirou helped with defense. But in the struggle the egg like object in the middle glowed red until it lite up and in the place of the egg was a strange cat-rabbit creature. Then as it meowed, we went into hyper space with the Azaka doing the same. Once we got to a safe space, Shirou came aboard holding a pure white version of my cat-rabbit and said "this is ken-ohki. If you wonder why there are three of whatever Ryo-ohki is, that is because she was split into three during a recent battle I had." But it seemed like the young cat-rabbit was much more scared than Shirou's cat-rabbit. I soon named her Fuku and we kept our journey going with Neju continued to be clingy.

It was soon after that, we played in the Kamidake beach area while Shirou keep guard. But it wasn't long more pirates attack and from the Azaka came waves of giant sword to scare some of the pirates off. But Fuku was having a hard time controlling the ship's systems without the loving care Neju gave her. That let us make it to the destination as planned and Seto explained what Neju needed to do and why she needed to come with and why we weren't supposed to use weapons. But it seemed like we would see the green haired girl again pretty soon as Shirou seemed to understand more about her.

**Shirou pov**

Once we got to the drop off spot, it seemed like Seina's Fuku was a little depressed with the lack of Neju and her brightness. But in turn, Ken-ohki had a different personality was much closer to my mostly discarded magus personality. He is much more aloof and willing to listen to orders, but I think my bond with the white cat-rabbit seemed even closer to Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, but my guess was ken-ohki was closer to my familiar. The issue started to come when Fuku being much more sensitive and pushing her hard was starting to affect the cat-rabbit. It was a few days later when that system caused issues and Airi and I had to correct the girls for treating Fuku the wrong ways. My crew and I with the girl's help had to save the stranded Kamidake 2. The stress of the missions and stress on Fuku finally earned us some leave back on earth to rest and work on some thing there.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will have both crews on earth for fun and business. I will be covering much less content in the chapter so I don't start the next arc but that doesn't mean I won't be writing my own extra content and story changes. Maybe event a lemon scene or two **

**But before that izuku and the hero team will have to bring down overhaul and over come destiny that nighteyes sees **

**For updates **

**week of 2/23/20 fox daughter academia**

**week of 3/1/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 3/8/20 fox daughter academia**

**week of 3/15/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 3/22/20 fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	23. Chapter 23

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 23- back to earth **

**This chapter will cover my version of the earth mini arc **

**But my own very different version of the arc **

**With Shirou returning and bring Ryoko Balta along with him **

**It will cover episode 16-18 but most skipping the Seiyo content until later in the story **

**Chapter 26 will end the gxp arc and lead into the **

**Seina pov **

**The day we were heading to earth for leave, Amane and Ryoko put on super fancy dresses to meet my parents and even practicing in the mirror. But not long before reaching earth, we found a strange boy. But after Shirou got a good look at the boy, he discovered the boy was really a spy and after setting a trick we found shacks and set up a trap to destroy his ship and hopefully got rid of the pirate for good. After that, we landed at Shirou's house due to Washu setting up a space port. But sadly, Kiyone's truck was too small so we had to walk through town with the two girls in their crazy dresses while crowds looked on. But I Kiriko thought Ryuko might have decided to screw us over for Amane and Ryoko bringing their fancy dresses. More so after my childhood friend looked at Ryuko's family records. I didn't see but Kiriko hinted Ryuko's family could get a car on demand. **

**It was after out walk of shame, we made it to my house to see my parents expanded it and Kiriko mentioned they used my captain's salary to make the changes. After asking more closely, my childhood friend mentioned they just got the interest. I then asked, "what about Shirou?" but Kiriko said "Airi really didn't mention but I have heard between Shirou's sister-in-law and other sources of money, he was already very well off. **

**It was after that; we went inside the house for food and drinks to find Neju inside the house. The other integrated her but it wasn't long until they learned nothing could be done. It was soon after that we ate, and the adults drank and looked over my childhood photos. It turned out my older connection with Kiriko did make the others jealous. After that Kiriko and I talked until we decided to go to bed. **

**Shirou pov **

**After we landed both the ships, Washu came to see my cat-rabbit and said "wow, I didn't expect this kind of result. I can't even connect to this one. What did you name it Shirou?" I replied "I decided his name is Ken-ohki and I think he took on some traits like Emiya archer. He can connect to my reality marble and summon weapons from it but doesn't know which ones work best." At the same time Ryuko, was checking on our daughters and soon after Sasami found me and said out loud "Ryo-ohki comes in white now." I replied "no, she has a brother and a sister now and his is her younger brother Ken-ohki and you will get to meet her sister later. Be careful with him. He is a little standoffish so be extra gentle with him." My aunt was able to win Ken-ohki over with carrots, but he refused to play with his older sister. It was soon after that, I made meals for us and waited for Seina to come over. **

**Seina pov**

**it was the next morning, I was woken up by Fuku dropping a light on me. It was soon after that, I got on my bike and road it over the Seina's house for Fuku to see Washu. But first I decided to see how fast I could now ride my bike but during that ride my luck hit, and I crashed to for Shirou to find me. while Shirou and I talked Ken-ohki and Ryo-ohki kept Fuku under control. Until during my mentioning of Washu a woman with pink hair came up to me and revealed herself as Washu. I then asked, "how can Washu me Fuku and Ken-ohki's mother if she looks so young?" I replied as Washu shifted her body to be older "Lots of people you met can put on younger appearances that are their real forms. My grandmother Airi is over seven hundred years old and don't even ask how old Seto is. Remember with the body enhancement we are will end up being ageless." I then asked "Are Ryoko, Amane and Kiriko at least close to my age?" Shirou replied "yes Ryoko is only a little older than you and my cousin and Amane are in their twenties." **

**It was after that, Washu looked over Fuku and said "I am happy Fuku isn't weird like her brother. But you aren't nearly as deeply connected to Fuku as Shirou is with Ken and Ryo is my daughter Ryoko and not the one that is in love with you." It was after that Washu revealed to me Ryo-ohki could turn into a form like Fuku and Ken-ohki. Then I asked, "so can Ken and Fuku turn into human like forms as well?" Washu replied "they should be able at a later date and both need the time to grow." **

**It was after that, I met with Sasami and a blue hair older woman that he introduced as Kiyone but Shirou seemed to signal to the woman not to say anything. Shirou then told Okita "take the truck and bring Ryoko Balta over here. When you get there tell me what the girls on Seina's ship are doing." It was a little bit later Shirou said "the girls are working at your parent's store." Then it was a little later I saw a truck racing past us with a screaming Ryoko inside. Then the two of us raced back to Shirou house but my former upperclassman was able to keep up with me on foot. It was soon after that I crashed and met with Shirou's grandfather. Then when after I landed Shirou's housemate Ryoko showed up and soon after that my Ryoko seemed to be thrown into her.**

**After we got a chance to recover from that Shirou said to Okita "it isn't nice to throw people." After that the two girls met and soon after Ayeka came. Then Shirou grandfather showed me his true form and explained the legend of the cave and how Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami came to live with him. But it wasn't long after that my bad luck kicked in and I was knocked out by a stray object. **

**Shirou pov **

**After Seina fell over, the two Ryoko's talked and discovered they had nothing really in common then after that Okita took Ryoko Balta back to work for a while and even helped them in the grocery store as she let me know how busy the store was. I just had my servant say when asked "Shirou sent me to help." But after a few hours, Okita still had nearly endless energy she was getting from me while the other three girls were tired out. At the same time, I took Seina into the bath house and talked until he learned about my Ryoko and how she could become intangible. **

**It was after that, Washu did some tests on Seina and discovered how he could lure pirates. It was after that, I decided to cook and asked Seina so what area of the world do you want me to cook from. He replied, "can you make a pizza?" I said yes and Ryoko said "if you are doing pizza, I want that Chicago style." I just did as she said before the other girls could say anything. I just heard Ryoko say to Seina this will be good and I just my mage craft to speed up the cooking as much as I could. Then Okita told me telepathically, "we need to leave as soon as you can." I then split the pizza into part to leave at the house, part for my crew and a final part for Seina as we headed back into space.**

**After the girls on Seina's ship got a chance to eat my pizza, Kiriko said "your cooking might just be better than Airi's cooking." But I replied "I would say she had more time to learn but I traveled a lot more and when I have time, I trade recipes with people. I also use mage craft to bring out the best in my cooking." It was soon after that, Seto's aid told us about a crazy fleet attacking Jurain space only known as the good luck fleet and that were using strange items to control luck and with that I knew I would need to create some kind of countermeasure just in case and told Ryuko, "I am going to start working on a weapon I might very well need Al to finish but I think I could make a prototype by myself at least. Don't let anybody else even know I am working on this in my free time." My wife new we might need it so let me take command." But before I could start the fleet appeared but ran away before we could do anything. **

**After that, Seina and the others had fun at a beach resort while I began to work on my new weapon for when we next faced the fleet. But it was soon, we learned Seiryo teamed up with the Duluma guild and even defeated and GP fleet using him new flag ship. I then knew I needed to get my weapon ready for when we had to face the pink haired dumbass. **

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will have the first clash with Seina and the pirate Seiryo as well as Shirou and Kiriko going through their own ascensions **

**But first Izuku will have to deal with the lose of Nighteyes and prepare for the festival **

**For updates **

**week of 3/8/20 fox daughter academia**

**week of 3/15/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 3/22/20 fox daughter academia**

**week of 3/29/20 Shirou muyo hearts **

**week of 4/5/20 fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	24. Chapter 24

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 24- battles of fate fashion and destiny **

**This chapter will cover episode 19-21 with my own twists and that leaves 2 more chapters after this one for the gxp arc**

**I will get into more twists with each episode of between two crowning ceremonies and Ryuko getting into fashion and Shirou's secret weapon**

**Also expect more kill la kill cameos**

**Seina pov**

**It wasn't long before we ran into Seiryo and his ship and even under barrages of two ships they seemed to dodge and managed to do heavy damage to our ships that was until Shirou was forced to fire a strange bullet that he seemed to fill with as much power as he could. But before it could do any really damage the pink haired man's ship warped away. Once we got back the house, Amane asked Shirou "what the hell was that tiny little bullet and how did it do anything to that idiot and his ship? I couldn't even hit it through huge barrages and your thing at least scared him off." Shirou replied "It is custom noble phantasm called luck breaker bullet. It was only incomplete, since I am lacking most of the magical theory knowledge to fuse multiple noble phantasms at least without Al." Neju then asked "Is Al that purple haired girl that seemed even older than I am." Shirou then asked "How old are you Neju?" she replied "two thousand year old." Shirou replied "Al's age is younger than yours, but she experienced more time via going through more timelines and time loops and she even experienced a few outer and elder gods. I don't know how much time her mind has been through. But she is huge into magical theory and couldn't come with me due to a few projects she is working on." Neju then said, "that makes sense and Al told me she finished one secret project just to have to start on another one." It was during that same time, I saw Amane exercising and Okita doing the same next to her but doing better. **

**It was soon after Amane's mother came to try and get her back into Fashion for what seemed like winning back a contract with the GP she claims to have lost. It soon after that Shirou's phone went off and he called over Ryuko something and went into a soundproof room. I had to then convince Amane to join in the fashion for this one show. But after meeting her parents Amane wasn't happy and even less happy about them trying to us her. But if I went with, she would be happy. But as soon as we made it to the show, I saw Shirou with Ryuko and another taller woman with long black hair and I learned from Shirou the new woman was his sister-in-law Satsuki and they won the contract out from the **Kaunaq family. Shirou said "Al helped Satsuki create new adaptable material to use for future Galaxy police and army uniforms."

It was after I talked with Amane and the chairwoman, I discovered this would be dueling fashion shows between neo-Revokes and the Kaunaq side with Shirou and his crew helping on the revokes side. It was after rehearsal I got to meet Amane's old rival and was ready to see what Shirou's family and crew was going to show off. But first I saw the Kaunaq corporation show then after that came the combat side and all the Revokes uniforms seemed to go through crazier changes and the Revokes side defeated all the other models in battle and Shirou even looked like a male model.

But the real display was Ryuko sparring with Amane then both battling laser drones. Both did well and Ryuko showed off a form that when I saw Shirou he told me, the outfit Ryuko was wearing was like one she used to wear and much more modest. Both did well in the mock battle. Then Amane's self-proclaimed rival tried the gun course with Shirou's sister-in-law only to lose in both ways and Shirou told me how strong of will Satsuki was even without any form of body enhancement. After the show, we left to recover more for our next battle with the pink idiot

**Shirou pov **

It wasn't long after the fashion show, that Seto came to me and said "the good luck fleet is causing lots of issue and even the emperor is getting outcries about a new formal heir along with your two ships we aren't sure if anything could bring down the good luck fleet." I replied, "I may have a weapon to help." But Seto retorted "from what I heard it wasn't completely reliable then the heir factor comes in. You are going to have to at least be formally announced soon." I knew with what she was saying I wasn't going to be able to turn this kind of thing down. In a moment of waiting I thought and then asked, "does this have anything to do with the crazy project Washu has been working on with the others?" she replied "they have been working on reviving the seed with a spirit that would be easier for you to bond with and they just completed it and yours and Kiriko's bonding ceremonies are going to be pretty soon."

I then talked with my cousin about it and she was in more of a state of shock with me knowing my role of lone hero would be over soon. After that, I talked Ryuko as Seina talked with Kiriko about what was going to happen and how Ryuko's role would change soon as well. But it wasn't much longer that Seto came with us for the to battle Seiryo and the good luck fleet. Once we got close, he formally announced the name of his flag ship as Unko. With the name I knew the man was an idiot that had no idea how to use kanji or he just went with the only name left. One thing I was happy about was Seina hadn't learn complex kanji since he didn't understand the meaning. But it wasn't much longer Seto used her ship and the power of our two ships to scare off the good luck fleet and if weren't for the fact that neither cat-rabbit could handle the power of a mature royal tree ship we would have brought the good luck fleet down for good.

**Seina pov**

After the battle, Shirou and Kiriko began to prepare for their bonding ceremonies while Ryuko, Melty, Okita, Ryoko, Neju, Amane and I waited for the time. Soon it wasn't long before I was parted from the girls and left in with the hand maidens. I spent the next few hours dodging the hand maidens while I wasn't sure what the girls were doing. It was much later my crew and Shirou's crew found me and we just had to wait for the ceremony. But instead we saw Shirou and Kiriko float down in fancy robes.

**Shirou pov **

It turned out my tree was considered a neo-first-generation seed Ria and went to a much higher level with three goddesses reviving and merging the dead seed with a heroic spirit. The issue was Ria's personality was pretty much a girl with eighth grade syndrome. It seemed Kiriko's tree didn't have as much power but a much better personality. The thing that really helped me was the fact Al rejoined and was able to help me craft my special bullets to the right level and pretty fast. She even said Ria could help fire said bullets. It also turned out that Al helped me to focus Ria for the subspace inside and it thankfully wasn't my unlimited blade works. The other thing I observed from the others except Melty and Okita were pretty tired out but. Ryuko was surprised to see the inside of Ria.

**Seina pov **

It wasn't long after Kiriko came out, we went with her and Seto to explore the subspace within. The rest of the crew was very surprised by just being able to go in and even more shocked to see what was inside the ship's subspace and the forest within it. Not long later, Fuku lead me to Kiriko and we nearly had a moment until the docking of Ria with Azaka happened and went very well. Then the fusion with Kamidake and Mizuki went slightly harder but still went off as planned. Soon after we began to the mission to go after our target Seiryo.

**Chapter end **

**I cut the episode 21 content early so I can cover that more in the next chapter **

**The next chapter cover the battle with the Great Daruma, clash with Seiryo and gain greater power. I will also dig until light novel content. The chapter will also be the next to last chapter and the story will close with the last two episodes as well as more of my own content. **

**But first izuku will need to clash with gentle and la brava **

**For updates **

**week of 3/22/20 fox daughter academia**

**week of 3/29/20 Shirou muyo hearts **

**week of 4/5/20 fox daughter academia**

**week of 4/12/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**week of 4/19/20 fox daughter academia**

**dates subject to change **

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter will cover the events of the end of episode 21-24 with some minor changes  
Shirou and Seina will deal with the Duluma guild and its remnants for Seina to learn more about his destiny

Shirou pov

The place Seina's luck took us even shocked me when Ryoko revealed his pure chance sent us not to the good luck fleet but to the guild's planet fortress the great Duluma. It wasn't very long before Seto took over the battle and ordered me to deploy my new special bullets to help stop any luck-based weapons or defense the planet base was using while Seto herself controlled the bombardment. Shortly after her attacks the battle ended, and we captured the pirate lord.

After the battle ended, Seina and I watched over Duluma while we talked on about his deeds and I just thought about old man Raiga. That lead to me telling Seina about how a Yakuza bossed was my legal guardian. It also made me remember how the final member of the pirate guild Seiryo and his good luck fleet were still out there just waiting to cause problems in the galaxy.

It was soon after that, Kiriko did calculations and those pretty much told us with the luck the pink haired idiot has he could drag the fight on for as long as four years and that lead to Seto trying sending bait to try and get him to come to us. The goal was to force him into a duel with Seina, I nearly got a rematch with the man but my current royal status and how badly I defeated the man last time ruled me out. But that didn't mean I couldn't help Seina. But when I tried Seto just gave him to a different trainer. I was thinking the plan was for Seina to not win.

Seina pov

The training I did was mostly relaxing and eating. During that relaxation, I got to meet Shirou double great grandfather and asked him "Did you get to meet Shirou or see his daughters yet?" But the man replied, "we plan to see them at a later date." In a bath, my teacher explained how the royal family worked and how Shirou would get around the issue that got his ancestor kicked out of the royal line.  
Shirou pov

After listening to my grandmother and great aunt, I knew they wanted the pink haired man to win but my plan was to give him an extra edge by infusing his shock baton with the traits of Tora shinai. But before the fight started, Seina mostly greeted people he met throughout his journey. The pink haired idiot mostly put on bravado until the fight began and Seina's luck gave him the win. Seina tripped and took off the man's stash and made him lose by embarrassment. I was just hoping somebody wasn't making darker plans in the background.

Seina pov

With the Duluma guild gone, Shirou moved to a more officer training course and courses in training to be possible ruler with Ryuko while I went back to mail duty and dealt with nurses and dinosaurs.

Shirou pov

It was into my training, I discovered the galaxy army was taking the Kamidake and tried to go after Azaka as well, but my newly gained royal status prevented the claiming of that or Kiriko's tree ship. The next issue came with that for the army wanting Fuku, my hope was they couldn't get the cat-rabbit to do as they wanted. I mostly sat back and waited while Melty watched what the other girls were doing. I was happy they didn't know she could be the best hacker in all the galaxy, but the alter ego would be my eyes and ears to their actions. But I had to have her hide when the army came to stop the girls. But I did have my Alter ego put a tracker on one of the soldiers.

Seina pov

It was after I got free from the pink dinosaur, I returned to the house to see a knocked out Neju that said on waking "they took Fuku." Then I saw a ship leaving the sky around the house and knew I needed to follow the ship. Once on Kiriko's ship I tried to get the Kamidake returned but the man escaped using hyperdrive. I knew I couldn't chase due to the ship not having its own drive until the purple haired member of Shirou's crew named Melty appeared out of nowhere and said "of course it has hyperdrive, just Airi didn't leave the drive unlocked. But I can." The girl then put her sleeve covered hand over the keyboard and switched on the drive then said, "I we are following the tracker I placed on the soldiers. "When we came out of hyperspace, Melty said "this is strange those men then seem be on an uncharted planet with those dog people Ryoko looks like in her Erma form."

Shirou pov

It was shortly after Seina left, I met up with my grandmother and she informed how much trouble Seina was in and soon after Misao came in and I had to quickly use my Kiritsugu card to hide in the shadows. It wasnt much longer after i followed into the house and waited to uncover myself later.

As i waited for the best time to reveal myself watched Seina , getting shot down by pirates with Melty following in her concieled mode. She said to Seina "i will be watching you." Melty didnt say but i gave her an order to only attack if Seina's life was in danger but i watched as Seina used his luck to save a Wau boy and got taken to their village. The Wau treated the unlucky boy like a hero and wanted him to help them but Seina didnt know how to help until pirates were mentioned causing trouble. Then when Shank's name was mentioned i knew it was going to get worse. It did when the pirates began to attack the village and they took Seina to their temple hidden in the mountain. Inside there seemed to a giant statue but Melty couldnt do a scan on the thing. But she told me it felt kind of like my tree ship.

At the castle i came out of cloak and freaked out Amane as she asked "how did nobody find you until now?" i replied "my cloak is magical and not even a tree ship could track anything under presence concelment A level or greater. i can say Seina is safe and on a planet with Wau. I then began to cook up some food as Kiriko and Ryoko began to type on computers. It was after i finished a pizza, that Amane found something useful towards the location of Seina. As the girls began to eat my pizza. they got info the area Seina was in had pirates.

I then watched Seina as we traveled to the planet he was on, during the pirates attack Seina seemed to triggered something in the statue and that caused the Wau to throw him inside a red gem. It was after that Seina revealed the statue was really an acient robot. Melty watched on as Seina used the giant robot completely destroy the pirates crab tanks.

Seina pov

After i dealt with the tanks, i asked the Wau about the robot i was in and they said I could keep the mech since i was the one who could control it. then i had the robot leap into the sky to try and find Fuku. i then found her in a base ripped into it to base to find find the cat-rabbit creature. when i found Fuku, i also found a bunch of clones of her. With them i also discovered a much more cybernetic Shank and discovered the robot attacked him for me. The next issue came after that when Shank took off into space and his armada attacked my robot, thus seeming to do massive damage to it until Fuku and her clones merged the Kamidake with my robot. The merger seemed to fill me with more power as i began to destroy all the ships.

Shirou pov

On the way to find Seina Ria began to tell me she felt somebody using lighthawk wings as Kiriko felt the same thing. Then on arrival we watched a giant robot with lighthawk wings seemed to bust the laws of physics as the girls knew. After the battle was over, Seina called us and we prepared for whats coming next.

Chapter end

The next chapter will be the finale of the GXP arc with a few new twists and turns  
But first i will try and tell a new story about a slightly different Shirou on a slightly different earth

For updates

week of 4/5/20 Fate Shuffled  
week of 4/12/20 Shirou muyo hearts final chapter of gxp arc  
week of 4/19/20 fox daughter academia  
week of 4/26/20 Shirou muyo hearts first chapter of ova series 4 arc  
Week of 5/3/20 Reluctant Duel princess  
dates subject to change  
AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook . ?id=1000091655319  
twitter /michelous  
tumblr  
youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


	26. Chapter 26

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 26- final reveals and final journeys **

**This chapter will cover the final 2 episodes of gxp along with my own hinting content towards to future arcs of the story **

**I will also do a lemon or lime in the story later on as well **

**Shirou pov **

It was on our return, we learned Misao dealt with the people that teamed with Shank and discovered they were major leaders of the galaxy army that didn't get along with Seto. Then it was the next day Seina, Ryuko and I went back to the dorms for the final stages of our training. Seina's girls gave him directions to the future places they will move. It was after that Airi brought Al and I to help check out the giant robot Seina found. When looking it over, I discovered and told my grandmother "this robot's name is Zinv or Genbu and it bonded with Seina." Al then said of it "this thing is over a billion years old but seems like it could've come from either a past world or even a lost belt. I can't tell for sure just it is likely it is from two deleted worlds that merged to form a part of our current world. But there is too much to speculate on for." Airi then said, "we know at some it merged with a royal tree seed but that is the most we know."

On the way out, I heard mentions of how the girls seemed to help Seina's luck. Then I went back to class and at the same time I went back Seina got called to meet with Airi. But Airi said to me on the way out "make sure only you two and Washu here any of this."

**Seina pov **

During class, I was having issues sneezing and began to think people could be talking about me. Then it wasn't long after my sneeze storm, I got called to meet with Airi but soon she brought me before Seto and three more people in robes much like hers. It wasn't much longer she told me these people were the emperor and his wives. I then sat nervously as Airi revealed to me what she learned about my new robot and how it was super ancient. After asking questions Seto revealed I was third-in-line for the throne right behind Shirou. It was after that I talked with Shirou and he mentioned how crazy it was for him when he learned he of his own royal heritage as I heard Airi was going to talk to the girls and then asked Ryuko how she dealt with her husband's new ranking and said "I dealt with more than enough but I love adventure and Shirou was the first person to give me real stability since the death of my father and he helped expand my own family."

I then asked Shirou "Do you have any idea what that robot I picked up exactly is?" he replied "the robot itself is called Zinv and the seed is called Jinbu. Beyond that we don't know very much. But Al thinks it came from a deleted timeline and you are the reincarnation of its last pilot. The other option is it came from a lostbelt and somehow got flung or left of the Wau planet where your past incarnation died." I then said, "hold up, what is a lostbelt?" he replied "it is a timeline that pop up and was later deleted. I know an expert in this field that I will talk about with Washu. That made scientist is good, but she isn't as good about operation of other worlds. I know one expert in that field, and he may even come here soon." but it was soon after that, I knew I had to return to the dorm and asked Shirou and Ryuko what their plans were for the night and he just said, "maybe a threesome."

It was the night before the graduation ceremony we went out on the town and I managed to avoid the dot this time. It was after that we finished ceremony, everybody raced to an island and I ended up being the winner.

**Shirou pov **

After the ceremony, Airi took Ryuko and I to a space station and onboard was Seina's crew along with their families, the royal family and even Kiyone. Then there was an older man that I had to guess had to be the wizard marshal Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. When I got the chance to talk to the man I asked "so, what is the robot we found?" he replied to me "it is from two worlds that merged and then the original pilot went into space and then ended up on the planet before the Wau colony started to live on it but a billion years ago. Even I am not sure what happened to the boy after that, he could've died to married into Jurain royal. But likely he at least met the emperor's grandfather or even gave his name to the man. All I know is that man avoids me like the plague, and he may talk to his ancestor.

**Seina pov**

It was after the graduation ceremony; I was taken to a space station and there I met my family and learned I was getting married Kiriko, Amane, Ryoko and Neju as part of my first assignment and after my wedding Shirou was due a wedding as well. that night I began to think about how the girls felt about wedding and quickly had Shirou brought to my room. There we talked about the situation and he said "think about it, those girls fight over you like crazy. They want to marry you and lots of stuff is tied up in this mess don't worry about it and leave your future wives to plan their own personal honeymoons." I then asked him "how was your honeymoon?" he replied "Ryuko and I didn't really have one just many levels of craziness and babies. I would say try to put off the baby part if you can. It makes things more insane even with nannies." I replied, "speaking of babies are you planning on anymore?" he replied "very much so but not until the twins get a little older. I talked with Kiyone and she says they are walking and turning into little hellraisers. Even my Ryoko is having a hard time with them." She showed me halo videos then left me in the hands of Airi. After that the girl into my room to show off their wedding dresses. Then began to fight until Shank came and tried to kill me. but before he got a chance to attack me, I used sealing gel to trap him. Then Shirou came in and dealt the man a killing blow then dragged him to a cell.

**Shirou pov **

it wasn't much long after dealing with Shank, I discovered Seiryo owned the wedding chapel and he said to me "I still hate you but you are the client so I have to treat you with the best of care." It was after that; I have taken care of then was helped to get into my own suit. It was before the ceremony Seiryo found his own true love in the form of the well-muscled female pirate Komachi.

**Seina pov **

It was after changing, I discovered my future brother-in-law was connecting to my sister. Then after that Seto's handmaidens came to collect me but revealed they weren't who they said they were.

**Shirou pov **

While I was waiting for my wedding, my cousin and Seina's sister came on the stage and revealed he got kidnapped. Then the Seto's handmaidens revealed themselves as part of the renza and they took Seina and consummated to get him on their side. With Seina's wedding delayed. My wedding to Kiyone went on and our own honeymoon. We found out after everything was settled Seina married the other four girls as well and the Galaxy police decided to deploy the new crew to the Renza area and prepared to help solve its pirate problem.

On my side, Ryuko and I decided to split our time between the galaxy police and the Revocs. So, we could keep our daughters in our lives. But before returning to the house, we decided to have a short honeymoon between Kiyone, Ryuko and I with Okita deciding to join in. That join in came through on the second night.

**=============================Lemon start =============================**

Ryuko put the first condom on me and said, "I will mostly watch this time it will be harder to do a foursome for now." She at on the other bed and figured herself as Kiyone and Okita stripped down. Kiyone got to go first by default of she had sex longest ago. Okita started by stroking my dick and then put it inside my new wife and I then pumped until I came. After that I put on a new condom and switched to Okita while using a dildo on Kiyone and we went until all three of us passed out.

**================= lemon end ====================================**

All of us carried on until it came for the formal time for my father's wedding to be announced. After that we then prepared for what was next to come.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will be the first part of ova series 4. After ova 4 I will get back into war on geminar and ova 5 after that **

**But first I will do the final chapter of fox daughter for now **

**Then I will get back to another story will a poll for that going up **

**For updates **

**week of 4/19/20 fox daughter academia end of season 4**

**week of 4/26/20 Shirou muyo hearts first chapter of ova series 4 arc**

**Week of 5/3/20 Reluctant Duel princess or winner **

**Week of 5/10/20 Shirou muyo hearts finale of ova 4 arc**

**Week of 5/17/20 Reluctant Duel princess or winner **

**dates subject to change**

**AO3 **** /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook **** . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter **** /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube **** channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	27. Chapter 27

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 27- aunt found daughter found **

**this chapter will have Shirou dealing with his new post in life while dealing with his new aunt. **

**As well as prepare for the wedding in their own ways **

**As well as bond with his newly found aunt **

**I will use melty and Okita for more pov **

**Shirou pov **

It was during a morning of dealing with my cat-rabbit dealing the mischief of Ryoko's. that I woke up and began my daily rituals of cleaning, training and then cooking breakfast. It wasn't long after exploring my newly enhanced body, that I figured out training wasn't needed as much but it did help. It was during a talk with Washu, she mentioned "I may have figured how to make Demonbane better, but it will need regular maintenance. Al mentioned it took a rock star mad scientist to fix it one time. I would like to meet the man if he existed in this timeline." I knew Tokimi's new form was to keep this dimension together. I talked to her about if somebody could set up the incineration of humanity but she replied "from what I can tell, somebody would have needed to set up many factors and somehow get us off earth and if they did the three goddesses would have to seal earth off to prevent effects on the whole of the universe. The major issue is your great grandmother and her role to Jurai."

The rest of the day was pretty normal, until Ayeka pointed out it was three days until the wedding. Then Ryoko asked Kiyone about my coming aunt and my new wife said "she was pretty normal, but I wasn't sure her standard of normality. But before she came, I went to see my Kiriko's mother and father to give them some extra carrots. I chatted with her about Seina and my work with the galaxy police and how I would be returning to space not long after the wedding. I asked my aunt about Minaho and the only time I met her was before the version of myself that was Tenchi died. Kiriko's mother did mention Minaho kept Seto in line as much as she could.

From that I would tell Minaho has to be nearly as overworked as Airi and guessed that was delaying her coming to the house. I also remembered my sister telling me, Mikami didn't show off her preferred form as much, but to watch out for it. It wasn't much long my future stepmother showed up and met Ken-ohki. She asked me "did Ryo-ohki get in white paint or is this a new one?" I replied "this is one of her siblings, her younger brother ken-ohki. In the battle with Z, Ryo was split in three pieces. The dominate piece is Ryo and Ken and Fuku came from her. I would say Ken take more from my serious side and Fuku more from Seina cautious side. Then I got the word my aunt would be here soon but Airi and my sister wouldn't be here till the last minute.

It wasn't much longer, I got to meet my aunt and noticed how closely she looked like my mother even if she was around four hundred years older. she started by congratulating my father. I then said to her "my name is Shirou and I am happy to meet you as I am now. she then hugged me and said "I want to see your daughters in person. They looked so cute from the last photo I saw." It was after that she introduced herself to Ayeka and Sasami and then I remembered she was born during the time my great aunts left and were in suspended animation until recently. It wasn't much longer, one of my aunt's attendant's that was knocked into the lake a bit earlier brought up a fish. I then asked my aunt "do you have way you would like me to cook this?" she replied, "anything is good but Ryoko said "fish tacos."

It was after that, she decided to help me prepare the dish while we talked, and I asked her about her time on earth and she mentioned it was around the time my mother was born. At the same time, I had Okita and Melty tell me what the other girls were doing, and I was happy Ayeka and Ryoko were getting along. When I got back to talking with my aunt she talked about how my mother and sister talked about me and how she was sad to hear I was lost in Fuyuki and how she wondered mine and my mother's fate until Mihoshi's report came in. she said to me "that report made the royal family very happy to know you were not just alive but had a family of your own." It was after that she decided to try and date me then I just told Melty and Okita telepathically, try and keep my aunt off me the best you can.

It wasn't long after my aunt asked me, "I heard the name Okita Souji among your crew. Would that be in same one from the legends you summoned as part of a holy grail war?" I then said back "you read the report I gave to the main royals." She came back with "I read it, but I don't fully understand how the servant system works and how your ability to turn them into living beings works." I replied "I just know my fluids after I activated my LightHawk wings hold a strange power to turn servants into living beings. For how servants work, they are copies of servants of how they were in life. They hold the last memories of their lives." Minaho replied "I helped tried to treat Okita in the past but for some reason I couldn't save her, I think the force you mentioned as the counterforce prevented my saving her life." I replied "you could ask her, but she might not know when she made the contract. Okita might not have made it herself." I then introduced the two and my guess was somebody in my servant's past even her parent could've made the contract for her as in life service for extended life. I then gained a memory from my other self and he told me "I ended her contract with the counterforce that started near the time of her birth but somebody could contract with the version of Okita still bound as agent of the counterforce. This servant would be an alter and could contract to your daughter but there are too many variables and too many possible futures for me to prevent."

It was the next day and I asked my father and future stepmother separately, what theme they wanted for the wedding feast. My father wanted Okonomiyaki and Rhea wanted something foreign along with the recipe, so I split the difference and used a new York pizza recipe I learned from dealing with drug lords and local families in the city. I then sent my aunt's handmaidens to get the stuff I needed for the pizzas. When I sent baby pictures to my sister, she replied with "Airi is working hard to make it to the wedding in time." I mostly watched what they were doing through Melty's eyes and knew Rhea would be using my mother's wedding kimono. I knew only people I was really close to knew about the fact I could see through my servant's eyes if need be.

During the day while I was gathering the needed ingredients, I had Okita with me to help keep my aunt in check and she did her best to keep my aunt in check. It was during one of the baths, my aunt asked me my training and my scars. I told her, "I could've had my scars removed in the body enhancement, but I chose to keep them as memories of my former path in life." when she touched the scar I got from lancer, I replied "It is from having my heart pierced by Gáe Bolg and fixed by a good friend. After my aunt finished washing my back, she stripped and let me see her scars. She told me, I had to be my mother's test subject with that I knew we shared stuff in common. I needed to use Okita and Ken-ohki to help keep distance between my aunt and I as much as I could. It was after the bath, I told Washu to make me a space with a few different pizza ovens to cook all the pizzas as needed. It was over the practice pizzas I made.

It was that night and I sleep in the guest room Minaho and Okita on the floor. It was before going to bed, Minaho asked me about leaving earth and about my father and his true form. I replied with, "I saw through both my father and grandfather pretty early on." She talked about how in the future, I would have to make the choice to leave earth as I said, "I hope not to since I know what could be coming." With that I explained to her about the future timeline I met an older version of Ritsuko in and the event of the incineration of human history as she knew it. But I knew it was most likely unpreventable and just hoped my daughters could stop it as needed.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will have the wedding and set the path for the future and my changed timeline. **

**I will get back into Reluctant Duel princess for a while and begin with the first battle royal duels and my story changes **

**For updates **

**Week of 5/3/20 Reluctant Duel princess **

**Week of 5/10/20 Shirou muyo hearts finale of ova 4 arc**

**Week of 5/17/20 Reluctant Duel princess **

**Week of 5/24/20 Shirou muyo hearts back to geminar **

**Week of 5/31/20 Reluctant Duel princess**

**dates subject to change**

**AO3 **** /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook **** . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter **** /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube **** channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	28. Chapter 28

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 28- wedding, future and past **

**This chapter will have the wedding and set up for the future and I will add more of Shirou and Al's input to the situation with Kenshi in my own ways that will connect to the next stage of my war in geminar storyline and setting up for the story afterwards. **

**I am not sure when I will get to the ova 5 content but that won't be likely until all the episodes are out. Shirou will use Okita and Melty to gather info **

**Shirou pov**

It was the next day and I was woken by Ryo-ohki after she seemed to defeat Ken-ohki. I then told the cat-rabbit to wake Sasami up for her to help me with the pizzas. It was while I left things in the hands of Okita and Al. I had to attend the Misaki village men's meeting while Ryuko and Rhea had to be formally accepted by the village. With my wife going first then my future stepmother. I had Melty watch the ceremony in shadow using her crime ballet skill. My wife nearly had problems but Ayeka, Sasami and my sister helped her through and then Rhea had much less problems. The men of the village didn't like the fact they didn't get to gather for either of my marriages. But at the same time, I was dealing with my sister's boyfriend. I then saw through Okita's eyes while she was helping the other girls not allowed in the meeting. Kiyone could've gone to it but she would have more problems than Ryuko did, so she just helped with the pizzas.

It was during the women's gathering, I learned how my mother made the first move on my dad and how he lost a parent at a young age. It was after that, most of the main girls used the bath. I decided to have Melty let me listen without needing to see and heard about the times each of the girls came from and then sent Al to join for her own fun. It was during that time Al mentioned she was a book in human form and Rhea mentioned she was from geminar. Then said it was in another dimension. Then Al replied to that "makes sense, you had a very odd scent neither Shirou nor I could figure out. Also, old man Zel, mentioned somebody strange crossed over before Shirou's birth. It was the next day my grandmother came to the house with Kiriko.

It was after the ceremony, Al, Minaho, Washu, Airi and I reported the situation to the emperor and Seto. We said told them on how my mother found Rhea and how Rhea knew she was from another world. As she explained Geminar and how it is a world of magical mecha and how she was sent to our world to find a pilot to stop a rogue mecha. Then we learned she would have to send her child to said world to become the hero it needs. I then mentioned, how I would likely have to send Mayuka away as well. Due to the fact the fact somebody trying to get through my field to take her away. I mentioned how this being couldn't take her as long as she stayed within the village but if she left unguarded would come after my blue haired daughter with a vengeance.

It took my aunt to mention to that she knew who this being could be and why she wanted revenge on my grandfather but needed my daughter to do so. Minaho said "from what you told me about your wife it sounds like Yuzuha, a soul devouring demon tree spirit born from one of Tsunami's mistakes. She didn't do much besides each the souls of a few children here and there until running into my father about a year before Ayeka's birth. It was shortly after my father befriended her the royal guards 'killed' for the first time. But a spirit like her doesn't die that easy just goes dormant and was imprisoned by Tsunami. She was imprisoned until Ryoko came and broke Yuzuha's cage and with the power she could gather. The demon snuck to earth on Yosho's ship the Funaho. But due to the crash it took her even longer to recover and meet a clan of Japanese demons or the oni kind as magi call them. She spread her seed within the oni and became a problem until over a hundred years later that Yosho seemed to put an end to her for good but the problem was her bloodline still remained and that gave her a chance to be reborn. Her next chance was via Nobunaga Oda, but two powerful samurai prevented her rebirth."

My aunt then took a breath and said "it was around the time your mother was born, she tried again, and your father and I commit genocide on most of the remaining oni. But sadly, we missed many of them including your likely your father-in-law and there are a few other magus clans throughout japan that mixed their blood with the oni. it seems likely the purist connection is from your wife's family and mixing with Misaki blood woke up the spirit of Yuzuha. She will likely return again if that demon can take over your daughter's body." I replied "I will train her and give her the best defenses to protect herself until she can travel to geminar with Rhea's child. I will also help to arm Rhea's child the best I can." Washu then said, "I can confirm Rhea was made in a lab and is completely biologically compatible with normal human males and would produce healthy child that could someday birth his or her own children." Together we all made the plan to prepare my future brother or sister for their conflict to come with my daughter helping.

It was nine months later, and we were dealing the birth of my new brother. With Washu and the me using the card of the same heroic spirit I used to believer my own children, the birth went perfectly, and the new baby boy was named Kenshi. Washu talked about building Kenshi a mecha on par with my Demonbane or Seina's Jinbu but my stepmother turned him down as I said "it is likely that much like Seina, somebody has a mecha specially made for him to use or something."

It was when Kenshi was four and my twins were six, I got to meet with the royal men including my father, grandfather, great grandfather, double great grandfather as well as Seina about Seto's plotting and I said "Melty is in the room watching them and only Washu knows I can have her do that. The women were planning what to do when Kenshi had to leave and we learned, he wouldn't have to leave till at least after turning fifteen but he would have to leave by then. With my girls, it turned out both tomboys just like their mother and played with Kenshi a lot with Mayuka being the more aggressive girl and Ritsuko being the more friendly girl and defending him from her much meaner sister. I knew the demon was still trying to break through as Rin helped begin to train Ritsuko in mostly the basics of magecraft and Mayuka the more complex stuff with her even brings the wizard Marshall Zelretch himself for the later stages of her training. It turned out both my daughter were pretty much even more gifted than myself due to their demon blood mix with Mayuka being gifted beyond belief even at the age of five. It was after that. Seina and I talked with my double great grand father and he compared my co-worker to the man that saved him and gave him his name. then Kazuki told us about his life and the man and how an ancient pirated gave but him in a situation very much like my own with Kiritsugu. The last Kazuki's wives died and he was left with a death curse before finding a reason to live. With that we prepare for what was to come next in all of our lives.

**Chapter end **

**the next chapter of this story will get back to war on geminar story and I will conclude that and most likely get to the next story before ova series 5 concludes **

**but before that I will get to the final stages of season 1 of duel princess **

**for updates **

**Week of 5/17/20 Reluctant Duel princess **

**Week of 5/24/20 Shirou muyo hearts back to geminar **

**Week of 5/31/20 Reluctant Duel princess end of season 1 story**

**Week of 6/7/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**Week of 6/14/20 heroes and gods**

**dates subject to change**

**AO3 **** /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook **** . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter **** /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube **** channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	29. Chapter 29

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 29-chasing and romancing **

**this chapter will cover the material of episode 5 along with my own content **

**it will cover Kenshi trying to escape the girls while Lashara's time to get pregnant is on and Mayuka revealing more of the expanded family**

**pov will shift between the two characters **

**there will be a lime scene later in this chapter **

**Kenshi pov **

I was in class with Mayuka when I noticed Maria not in her seat and asked my desk mate about her and discovered, she was at a student council meeting. When I talked about class starting, he replied the student council takes place over class, somebody is taking notes for her so don't worry about it. Then I begin to figure my niece was liking using her servants to try and find out about what this meeting was about and if she was going to share it with me. but knowing Mayuka she wouldn't and would more likely hold the info over the heads of the council if needed. It was that night, I talked with Lashara about the council and she mentioned being on it and that I would join to do odd jobs.

It was the next day and I went to the council room after school, I was called wild beast by Lithia over my berserk state. After talking the president, she said "we have nothing to do for you know but come each day and be ready to help." It was after my short meeting, I talked to Lapis and compared Lithia to Ayeka.

**Mayuka pov **

It was in the changing room before swimming came, I heard all the girls talk about Kenshi as they changed into their white swimsuit and made sure mine wouldn't be nearly as see through but still sexy enough. After changing, I met with Kenshi who was with Ulyte. The man seemed to like my swimsuit and I heard when Kenshi asked about the suits "they are supposedly a tradition from another world." That made me wonder, if this man let out more than he wanted to let out and may be older than he looked or even knew my teacher's teacher Zelretch himself. I then asked the student council president "do you want me to make you suits like mine?" she said "if you make one for Lapis as well."

It was after my talk with the president, the other girls tried to get info out of Kenshi, but he wouldn't say anything to them. After that I noticed Lashara's cousin and her aid had more normal swimsuits but then asked me "Did you make ones like that for the girls on the swan and can I get one as well?" I replied, "I did, and I will have to take your sizes late to get it right and I will need to discuss fees with all of you later on." The princess then offered to pay for all of the suits, but I replied, "I don't want money I want something we can discuss in private." It was after swimming class; I told each girl "the trade is one secret each. Come to my small house and tell me in private later." They each knew they had to agree for the swimsuits.

It was later in the day; the girls of the school began to chase my uncle. As I spotted Dagmyer gathering boys for some reason but didn't look too much into things yet. I would keep it in mind for later. It seemed like he could be plotting I couldn't be sure what his plans were yet and would have to wait. Then after school I noticed girls plotting to try and catch him for their own uses but I knew the only person that really could catch him without tricks was me tapping into my enhanced powers or my servants.

**Kenshi pov **

It was after I escaped the current pack of girls, I made it to the council room and Lithia told me I was pretty much bait to keep the other girls off her so she could do work as needed. It was the next day after school, when the girls began to work in teams to try and catch me. But Mayuka helped me escape the student council room and there I found Lithia resting. Then after talking to Aura and Lapis, I learned she overworks herself all the time and came up with a way to mix medicine into her tea. Then after she had the tea the girl passed out and I gave Lapis the tea mix before leaving.

It was the next night at dinner, I talked with the empress, Chiaia and Mayuka. my niece told the other girls "Kenshi can't be caught by those girls. He was trained to survive anything." My niece looked at Lashara and said, "you will need to get pregnant in about a week a most." Tell me when you two are ready. Then Chiaia got red faced as Mayuka left the room. After I left the room, I saw my niece and she said to me "if you are prepared, I will set everything up." I just nodded and she said, "I will start with getting Lashara ready then."

**Mayuka pov**

I then went back into the room with Lashara and she asked, "how will pregnancy be?" I replied, "from what I remember when my two brothers were born, the process won't be fun but in when things play out you will feel better." Lashara then asked, "do your brothers have the same mother as you or a different mother?" I replied "each has a different mother; Kiri is the son of my stepmother and Hiji is the son of my father's mistress. Don't any of the other royals have similar situations? " But the now empress said "I am not really sure, it is rude to ask about parental situations but I suppose it is similar, some male mechamasters can have similar situations, more so stronger mechamasters can get a few wives or at least father a few kids with different girls." I just thought to myself that I could use one of those as my future husband." I knew I needed power to face 'her' in battle and I would need somebody stronger that him. Then Lashara asked "how will my first time be?" I replied, "It will be like Kenshi's massage but feel much better after the pain vanishes." Then she asked, "when will people be able to tell?" I replied, "most people won't be able to really tell for about three to four months, but I could help you hide it for longer." She then said, "I want tomorrow to be the night."

It was the next day and my first action to was use hypnosis on everybody in the house with the command ignore any noise from Lashara's room. Then my next goal was to place Kenshi under hypnosis was my snap only trigger. Then the final spell was one for Lashara herself. It was that night and I did my snap to trigger the entire house into action. Then Kenshi went into Lashara's room and let his base instincts hit as I used my link to tell the empress what to do.

**============================Lime start==============================**

She knew to at least remove her panties as Kenshi did the rest. I then felt the pain of her virginity lost and the pleasure hitting as well. it was long until I had to have my avenger servant keep me watching as much as I could. Then it wasn't very long till both the younger girl and I felt the orgasm hit and Kenshi finished around the same time and I was sure he did his job. I knew he was at least twice as potent most men and the link put Lashara to her peak fertility. I would still need a day or so to tell but I was fairly sure it worked.

**=======================================Lime end======================**

it was after their encounter, I had Kazama carry me back to our room while Dantes carried Kenshi. I made sure to tuck Kenshi in bed then used the rest of my energy to put myself to bed but I didn't think I made it until the next day I discovered the servants tucked me in.

**Kenshi pov**

It was the next day after avoiding girls, I returned with Lashara and Chiaia and we talked about the mechanoids while waiting for Mayuka and the maids to get dinner done, the maids mostly did the prep work while my niece cooked.

Then came the next day and the girls began to use mechas, so I used the trees to stop them. That was until they used steam engines. That with the help of Yukine and Kazuma I escaped the girls. I then hung out in Maria's house with Yukine, until she passed out and I caught her with her shirt open. At that time, I caught the girl, she had her shirt open and the other girls came in the room and with that maria tried to take me as hers. On the way back to the house, Lashara revealed it would be a cooking battle. Mayuka then said, "so it is a shokugeki, I won lots of those, it was a major part of my school and I even made it into the top eight of a super huge cooking battle competition." Lashara then asked her "so will you help in the competition then." My niece replied "it is better for me in Kenshi says on my side. But I do need to talk to you in your room when we get back to the house." I didn't get to hear their conversation but Lashara seemed happy afterwards.

The next day the battle and Ulyte offered to judge our battle. I was also dragged around with a chain around my neck until I was offered to compete and see if I was good enough to defeat Mayuka. The battle was running into the woods and gathering ingredients. In the middle of the battle, Wahanly came and tried to steal my ingredients using a mecha until I lead her into one of the traps get for me. then I saw Mayuka in the distance bringing down a giant boar, the purple hair girl said to my niece, "isn't that I little too much for a cooking battle?" Mayuka replied with "I am only using a little for the battle, then using some for our meals then selling the rest of the meat to the school."

The final battle was between Mayuka, Aura and I, with Aura's food getting okay reactions, my food blowing the girls away then Mayuka's seeming to cause them to react like I gave my message. I replied, "I guess I can't defeat you yet." The blue haired girl said "you came pretty close through and your grasp of spice is getting better. But you can't defeat me." My niece ended up winning the battle, but Aura wanted to see my ingredients. I then showed the others my ingredient stash and Aura noticed how good they were. Mayuka then said, "they are good for medicine but not raw flavor. I have a spice garden outside my little house" Then elf princess then asked "go you show me your spice garden then, I want to see how you made your stuff in made later on as well.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will have the gang going on the summer trip that turns even crazier. **

**But first Yuuya and Kyonko will have to deal with the fallout of the invasion and to go on once and a lifetime trip **

**For updates **

**Week of 5/31/20 Reluctant Duel princess end of season 1 story**

**Week of 6/7/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**Week of 6/14/20 heroes and gods**

**Week of 6/21/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**Week of 6/28/20 heroes and gods**

**dates subject to change**

**AO3 **** /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook **** . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter **** /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube **** channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	30. Chapter 30

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 30- vacation with bandits and runaways**

**This chapter will cover episode 6 and deal with mayuka and Kenshi going on a vacation that goes crazier than planned **

**I also may begin to set up a side couple I have been planning **

**Also characters will have to deal with the events of last chapter and ways to get around them **

**Pov will change throughout **

**Kenshi pov**

During the last day of class before summer vacation, during the last class it was mentioned underclassmen couldn't leave school except for special reasons. Then after talking to my desk mate, I learned male mechamasters could get around that as he planned his own trip. I just planned to dig for more crystals and hunt for more materials to try and top Mayuka in cooking.

**Mayuka pov **

After class, I talked to Lashara about the new life growing inside her through notes mostly and told her "the baby is growing well but it is still early. Your food is getting the need nutrients. Prepare for morning sickness soon. Let me know as soon as it comes on and I will prepare you a treatment at night. It is one of the few things Kenshi doesn't know how to treat. He hasn't looked into it since he never got into my library." It wasn't long after that Chiaia greeted us and asked about vacations. It wasn't long Yukine gave a crystal ball to the empress and it held a message more or less forcing Lashara to come with all her attendants as well as myself. But she mostly seemed to want my uncle. But I knew this could give me the chance to try and win over Dagmyer.

**Kenshi pov **

I looked around the ship until docking and soon after that, I found Ceres sneaking around with a girl, who was somebody important to him. It took all my best tricks to avoid the woman who was likely smuggling the girl. it wasn't long after the woman left Ceres found we and revealed he was born a commoner but was able to become a mechamaster and the rights that came with it. I then learned the girl with him Hazuki loved Ceres from the beginning. I then promised to not tell anybody about them and hoped nobody else heard.

It was after I left the cargo hold, I noticed two people using telescopes and made sure to be aware of them as we entered the resort. It wasn't long after turning the corner, we found the queen went all out to welcome us with huge images of herself. When the empress and her cousin saw they cringed, and I was happy my mother never did anything like that to me. it was when the queen came, she was disappointed Kenshi was on the deck but on seeing me she asked "who are you? Are you one of Kenshi's friends?" I replied "no, your highness, I am his older sister and the main cook for the empress." She then asked, "where is your younger brother then?" I replied, "he is helping unload stuff." The queen then asked, "could you cook something for me then." I replied, "make the other chefs help me and I will cook a meal that will blow you away." Then I too the princess around the corner and I told her "I will cook something for your mother to calm her down a bit."

**Kenshi pov **

It was in the load bay, I talked to the mechanic girl about Ceres, whom she knew was trying to run away with a girlfriend. She then promised to not say, and I gave her a hug and then ran off to find Ceres. I ran to the tallest tree until I spotted my friend and kept running through the forest until I picked up the rare mushroom the elves liked and figured, I could give it to another elf in a pinch. After that, I soon found the villa and decided to leave the couple alone.

After we got to the queen's villa, I was standing with the empress and likely if I remember parts of the hypnosis Mayuka put me under, the mother of my child. The set up looked like a pillow fight and Lashara said it pretty much was. I was just happy Mayuka was busy cooking dinner or she could very well turn the pillow fight into a blood bath or at least make it harder for me. The rules seemed to be to knock somebody out of the game by pulling off their sash. It seemed the queen offered to give the winner the choice to marry whoever they wanted. As the battle went on, the queen was better than I thought but I was able to dominate most of the other combatants. The battle soon came down to the queen and I, but either she didn't want to battle me or didn't want to give herself the prize declared me the winner. After the battle, I decided to take a bath only to see the queen and after hearing a whistle I blacked out.

**Mayuka pov **

It was during dinner; everybody enjoyed my food, but the queen didn't show up. it was during the meal, I learned from the empress and the princess they tried to unleash Kenshi on her but only learned how sensitive Flora really was. It was after hearing a few hours of moans, I decided to let my uncle sleep. The next morning, I decided to go foraging with my uncle out of noticing the silence throughout the resort. It was during our trip, we found two men chasing a girl and saved her. After we did, the girl who Kenshi revealed as Ceres' girlfriend, revealed the people that helped to smuggle her were bandits.

After she said the bandits could be coming after the others, I teleported back and prepared to help with defenses. But I got back learn they had sacred mechanoids. I soon prepared to summon demonbane blood until Kenshi came in for help and got us out of one problem. It wasn't much longer till my servants came out of the shadows and said "don't bother with your dues machina. These bandits aren't very strong even with five mechanoids we could bring them down with ease. With that my servant burned joints of the mecha and said "the aho in this world is the purest of mana."

**Kenshi pov**

It was after I came into the main fort, I had to free Aura, who was in her weak state for a little in the battle but recover just in time and then I had to run after the queen and the sky bikes until I found the mechaworker and used that to turn the tides. It wasn't much longer till I found the queen and she was just fine.

**Mayuka pov**

It was at the base; the girls were surprised how powerful my servants were as I explained how they are heroes from the past of another world. As the others explained Dagmyer wasn't here. It wasn't very long Kenshi came on the mechaworker with the nympho queen and helped turn the tide of battle as much as we could. It wasn't much longer that Kenshi began to battle the second mechanoid and weakened it until they made a plan to escape. After pretty much most of us got to our base, Kenshi helped figure out where the bandits had a mini base and not long after scouting, we freed all the prisoners. But the it seemed way too easy get away with the prisoners. then afterwards Kenshi set a new goal to help Ceres escape with his girlfriend. But it took Kenshi using his puppy god eyes to let Ceres do as he wished. It was after that we returned to the school for peace at least we hoped.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will get into the sports event and see how long that peace will last **

**But before that I will have a brand new story for a slightly different version of shirou **

**For updates **

**Week of 6/14/20 heroes and gods**

**Week of 6/21/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**Week of 6/28/20 heroes and gods**

**Week of 7/5/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**Week of 7/12/20 Reluctant duel princess**

**dates subject to change**

**AO3 **** /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook **** . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter **** /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube **** channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	31. Chapter 31

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 31- compete and defend **

**This chapter will have the sports tourney and begin the next arc and will cover chapter 7 **

**In this version I will add my own twists to the competition by adding mayuka as an extra contender to turn the tides **

**Also, more of Lashara as well **

**Kenshi pov**

After returning to the school, I hung out with a very bored Lashara, whom my niece revealed was pregnant with my child. Mayuka was good enough at medicinal cooking, the empress didn't show any signs and likely wouldn't show signs until late in her pregnancy. I was going to see if Mayuka had a way to keep her mind busy, when I noticed a strangely familiar girl walk past and pick pocket another girl until I picked the stolen watch back from the new girl and returned it to its owner. It wasn't long after that, Mayuka talked to me via telepathy, which wasn't something she did much, "there are strange people at the dock. I am just watching them to make sure if they are helpers or not. I can't do anything till I they do something, but I will watch as much as I can."

It was a little later, the pick pocket girl stopped me and tried to recruit me, but I turned her down. It was after that, Dagmyer had the student council do a sports tournament to mostly get rid of the boredom. the final event would do a race and it passed with ease.

**Mayuka pov**

It was while I was giving Lashara her special meal before going to bed, she asked me "So, how do you think you rank against Kenshi in a race?" I replied, I am not completely sure I could win but at least come close. It has been a few years since we really competed seriously. But if I could use some of my other skills to catch up. "she replied "do anything you have to and beat Kenshi and I will give you part of the winnings." It was after that, I competed with the other girls during the preliminaries and was able to blow past them with ease. I made sure not to win to by too much so people wouldn't bet on me. I was mostly happy I wasn't in Aura's bracket cause then I would really have to try to beat her.

**Kenshi pov**

At the same time most of the girls were competing, I had to clean this robot called a sacred mechalord and the girls claimed was a one of a kind thing the church closely guarded and was a symbol of power. When they said nobody could pilot the robot, I wondered if I needed something special or a special person, like uncle Seina's robot, my brother's demonbane or Mayuka's demonbane blood. it was after I was cleaning, the empress was trying to get everything ready for the event.

**Mayuka pov **

It wasn't long after I got in, Lashara talked to me and said, "you or Aura need to win no matter what or I go broke." I just replied "okay, but I can't be held responsible for any damage I cause." I then went through my collection of interdimensional items and pulled out a blue gem and said "Albion, I need to use your power. I need to win no matter what in a way that can't be noticed right away." A voice within the gem said "use me as much as needed master. I have been having fun with another blood." I replied "I am hoping we aren't going to need her and demonbane blood soon either."

**Kenshi pov**

While doing chores, Dagmyer's servant greeted me with thanks. Then she said something I couldn't tell. It was after that Chiaia greeted me then Mexiah came and put a collar and chain around my neck and dragged me away saying, she would keep me safe until the day of the event. I had end up using some emergency magical items to keep the teacher's libido under control.

**Mayuka pov **

When the day of the games began, I took as many wins as I could until the race began. But Lashara did as much as she could to cheat and caught up to me after a little while into the race.

But once he started to pass me up, I used divine dividing to drain his strength. It was soon the race was split between Aura, Kenshi and me. the dark elf said to me "so the sister can compete with the brother." I replied, "we trained under the same person for most of our lives, I just know not to show off as much as my younger brother." The three of us then ran the course three times with me trying to divide off Kenshi's power stamina but he still had so much more. He then started to slow down until Chiaia said something that made him speed up as I also picked up the pace and we both blew the elf princess away. I then had to use my balance breaker drain off Kenshi to win the race. As I said "I need to win this more. You better stop or I will be forced to unleash my true power."

When I said that, my uncle retired and gave me the race saying "I would rather not have to calm you down. I only have one of grandpa's charms and we might need that later." When the race ended, Chiaia asked me "how did you stop him and why?" I told her "I have trigger words as well and I also have a more dangerous berserker form than him. Also the empress told me to win at any cost and we are splitting the pot."

**Kenshi pov**

It was the night after the awards ceremony, I was attacked by a woman in black but was able to break her knife as she tried to throw me into a pit but again I had a wire to get us out. But another masked woman used a rope to help me and warned about a storm coming. She made me look away and then left as I wondered what that storm was.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will have Kenshi and Mayuka pull out all of the stops to hold off a full-on invasion of the holy land **

**But first I will continue with a story I started a few months ago and have Shirou have to start to deal with his new harem of demon and god girls **

**For updates **

**Week of 6/28/20 fate shuffled**

**Week of 7/5/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**Week of 7/12/20 Reluctant duel princess**

**Week of 7/19/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**Week of 7/26/20 Reluctant duel princess**

**dates subject to change**

**AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	32. Chapter 32

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 32- to war **

**This chapter will have the war that covers the final part of this story begin but in my version of the story as in a new person will join the war with new weapons **

**This will cover episode 8 **

**Mayuka pov **

It was the next day after the events, when suddenly I felt the shaking of explosions and then I began to smell smoke and then told another blood via telepathy "start to prepare Demonbane blood it seems like we are going to need to fight." I then went to try and muster what other forces I could before bringing out my dues machina. I then began to check the courtyard to see the sacred mecha attacking the guardhouses. But not the grounds yet so I knew we still had time. I headed to see the empress and ran by Kenshi who said to me "we need to hold off the mechanoids."

**Kenshi pov **

it was as we were preparing for class; I saw a floating tower come toward the school as I remember the woman mention 'a storm was coming' and wondered if this was it. Then I began to hear the empress responded "it is more a typhon than a storm" as the headmistress called her for help with evacuation. Then she asked me to hold of the enemy long enough and when I asked for more help, she said "your sister and her servants can help if you find them." I wasn't that long that I ran into Mayuka and said "we need to hold off and unknown number of enemies long enough for the empress to evacuate. If you can summon any more help, I suggest it." With that she said, "give me a few minutes but until then the other two will help you."

After talking with Mayuka went to Wahanly's workshop to pick up a mechaworker to help with the defense. After busting through the door, I found two of the bandits outside dead and found out the servants would kill if needed. My next stop with to the elves, to help Aura and her men. I soon broke in to save her at the same time kicking the bandits out and shouted to the servants "no killing please." When the elf princess recovered, she asked me "who did you tell to not kill?" I replied "my sister's servants can hide in the shadows and already killed at least two of these bandits.

After we got out of the woods, I saw a bunch of people in mechanoids attacking elves and nearly killed the two elf girls until, I saw a blood red version of my brother's mecha jump and kick one out of the air as Mayuka's voice said "damnit I wish I picked up the wing upgrade dad had. Then I saw a pink haired girl with a sword that extended rip another one out of the air as she said, "did I do good master?" but my niece said "try and help the pointy eared woman get to safety then we can talk more."

After that, we left the area to try and find more of our friends and the next person we found was the president and Lapis and I managed to save them just in time. then I calmed Lapis and left the mechaworker to get into a mechanoid but I had to outrun the other three chasing me until the swordswoman stopped the attack just in time for me to activate the mechanoid as it glowed with white light.

**Mayuka pov**

I then watched with in demonbane as my newest servant Astolfo saber asked me via telepathy "is your uncle a saint or an angel or something?" I replied, "from what I can tell he is meant to be the savior of geminar." We then watched as Kenshi showed his true power was when he wasn't sick and tired as he ripped the enemy mechanoids to pieces and dodged with ease. Then I saw him go into a training ground and remembered how my father made a special training ground much like this for the two of us to train in. the biggest new advantage Kenshi seemed to have was the tail on his mechanoid for extra movement skill much like a monkey. He soon defeated most of the mechanoids it was soon after the tower came down and I went with Chiaia to check on her sister.

We soon saw said sister with a glossing look in her eyes as a hologram of the man the empress disliked came and moved the mechalord and that began to awaken something in Mexiah as the man revealed she wasn't really Chiaia's sister. Then the pink haired woman breathed hard as the man revealed she was much like Rhea. Mexiah became covered in darkness as her form changed onto to a much whiter skinned woman with longer green hair and a black dress. She then took control of the mechalord and revived it by devouring a destroyed mechanoid. It took Kenshi with his mechanoid and my Demonbane blood to hold the mechalord. To my good luck the mechalord attacked Demonbane over Kenshi.

It took the Princess Flora coming over the coms and saying her mom was going to do something crazy and that crazy play for us to escape Mexiah under her real name doll. Then after that we both escaped to the swan with Astolfo inside Demonbane as we flew away successfully. Then Kenshi asked me "who is this cute girl servant you summoned?" but I replied this is the paladin Astolfo and he is a guy that just likes to cross-dress. I summoned him by mistake with two different relics I collected.

After that, Kenshi revealed he left behind a stash of crystals and ingredients beside. The red head girl then chased my uncle around a bit as we left with refuges for a much safer location while we hoped the enemy was at least slowed down.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will deal with the fallout of the invasion and what to do next as the empress begins to show more signs of her pregnancy**

**But first Kyonko and Yuuya will enter the synchro dimension on the hunt for their friends **

**For updates **

**Week of 7/12/20 Reluctant duel princess**

**Week of 7/19/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**Week of 7/26/20 Reluctant duel princess**

**Week of 8/2/20 [b-day week] Shirou muyo hearts**

**Week of 8/9/20 Reluctant duel princess**

**dates subject to change**

**AO3 **** /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook **** . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter **** /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube **** channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	33. Chapter 33

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 33- fallout and attack plans **

**This chapter will be aftermath and a few formal reveals as well as set up reinforcements for the next stages of the war **

**This will cover episode 9 with my own Mayuka content **

**Kenshi pov **

after we made it out safely, Mayuka was using the cooks from the holy land and the maids on the swan to help cook meals. She broke the chefs at the holy land with ease by having what she called food wars with each one. I was taking around the food while getting compliments from the girls and I was also worried about Lashara spilling the beans about her pregnancy as well as Chiaia wiping me into shape.

**Mayuka pov**

It was after I left the chefs to cook with the spice blend I mixed. I then talked to the Lashara and the headmistress as well as Wahanly and revealed to the two new people "Kenshi and I come from another world and we aren't brother and sister. We were just raised brother and sister and Kenshi is my uncle from my grandfather's second marriage." the purple girl then asked me "how you and Kenshi look so young then?" Kenshi was sent here by somebody I can't say, and I can come and go as I wish. I just came here to help my uncle as he needs. If you need to know anymore you will have to wait. I am under a few contracts keeping me from spilling secrets until the time is right. So, I can't reveal how he was light attribute or who his mother is. But I can say his mother isn't the only source of his potential." It was after that Chiaia came in the room worried as I had an idea the news, she got but decided to wait and see what her move would be.

It was after that, we docked, and I talked the empress about what would happen next and the deal with the ownership of Kenshi. Bit I said to her "you have a claim growing inside you if need be anytime you are ready, we can just spill the beans. Kenshi wont leave since he needs my help.

**Kenshi pov **

It was after meals; I went to help Wahanly and there she told me about compressed bullets and how I could compress everyday things into super dense ammo from mechanoid weapons.

**Mayuka pov**

It was the night while waiting, I watched Chiaia to see if Dagmyer's message worked. If she made a move, I knew what I would have to do. But I was sure my uncle now had bigger pull on her that her childhood friend. She tried to use a dagger for the kill but as I thought Kenshi won. As Lashara waited and I came out of the shadows. I then replied, "I put a spell on that blade to break if you did think you could, kill Kenshi." The empress then asked the red-haired girl "why didn't you want to kill Kenshi?" she replied, "that boy is too innocent." I then said to Chiaia "you aren't the person that can save his soul. That is a good I might be able to do that it is hard to say. I can say his father is likely the cause, but we will need to see if that cute blond can be saved."

The next morning, Lashara revealed to me Chiaia escaped and I used Demonbane blood to help free the swan so we could chase after the girl. one thing Chiaia didn't know was both the empress and I put a tracker on her. It was after we took off, we were greeted by a masked woman Kenshi seemed to recognize. It was a little later, the empress responded and let her talk to Dagmyer and Chiaia. We learned the boy wanted to change the rules and not get rid of the sacred mechamasters, that meant his soul might be able to be saved. But the person I knew we should really worry about was his father and Doll.

Problems can when we got close and the boy used a barrier to ground the ship. But we used the mechaworker and Demonbane to defend ourselves. While Kenshi went after Chiaia in person.

**Kenshi pov**

It didn't take very long for me to get the red-haired girl out and then use my white mechanoid with a teether to break the barrier reactors. Then take down all the enemy mechanoids to make our escape. The scariest part of our escape was that Doll came in with her black mechanoid but for some reason it couldn't make chase. It was a little after our escape, we began to make plans to battle back. But before we could the purple haired girl asked Mayuka, "how does that blood red mecha of your work?" she replied "I use the a combination of the aho around me, a secret control unit I may show you another time and a special part of my soul to use the natural aho in an easier way than mechamasters do."

It was after that; the empress planned to try to use my fame to gather help and to use her pregnancy to get custody of me. but we knew we would need more than even I had to really fight back. It wasn't long we planned our next stop to try to gain help from the elves. Her other problem was dealing with the bill she was given for Mayuka breaking the dock and tried to pin the bill on her but the blue haired girl said to the blond "nobody knows, I own Demonbane or where it goes?"

On landing. We learned the fate of the empress nation and that the other countries would take control of it for a time until depts are paid off. But Lashara was okay with that outcome and it could even change based on the results of the war. It was that night; I began to explore Shurifan while Mayuka and Lashara tried to convince Aura's father to help us.

**Mayuka pov**

While talking with the elf princess she asked, "why didn't either of you say anything about being from another world?" I replied "Kenshi was told not to say anything." Lashara came back with Kenshi never learned to lie." Then I replied back "I am a traveler of many worlds. I rarely tell people unless it is needed. If I don't say it isn't a lie."

It was after that, we talked to the king that that lead to him challenging Kenshi to a race on a huge course and after seeing it. I replied "how about we raise the stakes? If both Kenshi and I can defeat you, Lashara's nation won't be dissolved or at least you will support keeping her as ruler." He said, "if you don't win you must offer something of close to value." I replied "okay, I am sure I have something to offer."

**Kenshi pov**

That night I met Chiaia and she asked about the pendant and I told her I wouldn't give the string back. Then came the next morning and the race and the king was always behind the two of us. the two of us caught or bypassed the guards with ease. At the end, Mayuka won the race with the king in second place and when he attacked me as a test, I caught the blade and flipped him. then after showing off the special mushroom he admitted defeat the empress agreed to let Aura have my child. It was after that trouble began to brew outside the race grounds.

**Chapter end **

**The next chapter will begin the next battle Kenshi and Mayuka have to face **

**But before that Yuuya will need to try and escape the prison with his friends**

**For updates **

**Week of 7/26/20 Reluctant duel princess**

**Week of 8/2/20 [b-day week] Shirou muyo hearts**

**Week of 8/9/20 Reluctant duel princess**

**Week of 8/16/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**Week of 8/23/20 Reluctant duel princess**

**dates subject to change**

**AO3 **** /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook **** . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter **** /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube **** channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	34. Chapter 34

**Shirou muyo hearts chapter 34- road home **

**This chapter will start the countdown to the final of this story for a while **

**In 3 more chapters after this I will put this on break and work on fate shuffled until around December**

**Next year after ova series 5 is done I will get back to this story **

**This chapter will cover episode 10 and setting up a new home for the group **

**Kenshi pov**

It was after we heard the noise, the king ordered everybody to help get the normal people to safety. It wasn't long until we ran into Doll and her black mechanoid. The new shield she gained gave me trouble until Dagmyer gave me the opening get free of the black mecha.

It was after that, the empress tried to trade me for the elf country but he figured a way to get out of that and Lashara said "how about Kenshi gives Aura a son or daughter and you just support my country and the war instead." Then he took a sniff of Lashara and said "you are with child and somebody is doing a very good job. It would convince most humans and even most elves but an elf that lived as long as I have can sense all the magic hiding it." He then looked at my niece, sniffed and said, "this girl reeks of all kinds of crazy different magic." Then before he could say anything else. The elf king stopped and said "okay, you have a deal. I will keep this secret until you are ready to formally reveal anything and I will give a little land if needed when the war is over."

**Mayuka pov**

It was after that. an elf revealed Babalun had began to make more and more attacks all over. It seemed he wanted more of the world than just one country. It was after I heard those words, I had Kazama create clones to reveal how many more attacks the man was making and with that the elf princess left with us.

But it was soon after we took off, we ran into a church ship under attack and Kenshi and Chiaia left in their mechanoids with me having to stay behind due to me not wanting to reveal any of the other items I had. The elf king revealed more about me than I wanted him, and I knew Kenshi had to be the savior of geminar not myself. I had a feeling a would need to save my toys from other worlds for something much harder.

It wasn't much longer, that Kenshi returned to the swan with a red-haired woman that looked very similar to Kenshi's mother. For some reason he couldn't my uncle couldn't tell but I had to guess the body enhance Rhea had. I knew this woman was likely a clone or sister of Rhea with her name being Rhea second. It was any chance the woman could she made secret attacks on Kenshi.

It was after she left Kenshi, I tried to stop the woman and ask she stuff but to me she said "I won't answer the questions of a dimension hopper that will just leave this world like many others. It was people like you that took my sister." It was with the empress, Rhea revealed Babalun was doing more random attacks for a show of force keep the other countries from helping with the war. I knew I might have to do more to help fight against the evil prime minister. I got to see what the others were doing from the Kazama spies.

**Kenshi pov**

It was while fishing, I talked with Rhea second about the parts of my family I was allowed to tell her. It was after that, we planned to head to Maria's country as the other revealed about her defense called Meteor fall, a machine that dropped large rocks for defense. It was after arriving in the city we found our enemy had already been there and seemed to have stolen that weapon. Then when the Swan arrived in the kingdom, after Lashara saw the damage, she threw flowered out for her aunt and cousin. Then she prepared to take care of the country of Havoniwa, at least until section started to fall around us and force us into a corner and out of the gate came the rock dropping ship. We then tried to bring it down with no luck, while I tried to figure something out. That was until another mechanoid came and stopped the ship from dropping another rock. That gave me the chance to get in close and compress one of the float legs and bring the device down.

After the meteor fall crashed, we gathered back on the Swan to find Yukine was the one that gave me the chance and seeing her combat outfit made me blush with how revealing it was. After that Yukine lead us into a secret underground city that Maria and Flora were hiding in. one seeing me Flora hugged me and said "your wedding to Lashara will be very soon. Since she claimed you and the elf king told me, we will have you marry my niece. But the good news is you can still father other mecha masters as needed.

**Mayuka pov**

It wasn't long till the queen took my uncle with her in the plan to create a possible new mechamaster child herself. It was after the nearly coupling that was stopped by Kenshi, we began to try to figure out what to do. Thankfully, the ministers were willing to provide some level of help. it was after that we had dinner while Kenshi had to decide what to do. The queen also said to me "I know from the elf king you did something to conceal Lashara's pregnancy, but what did you do?" I replied, "I adjusted her diet, gave her the right give of medications and used aho on her cloths to alter perception." The queen then said, "if you make me some of those cloths, I will pay any amount." But I just said, "you just need to help our little empress keep her kingdom."

It was after dinner, I tended to Lashara as much as I could and tried to raise her spirits as well and check on her child while she worried out losing Kenshi. It was after Kenshi snuck on the empress balcony, I hid and watched as she poured her heart out to Kenshi and told him about her childhood. It was after that Kenshi accepted and then asked her to sell him the swan and I came out to said, "I have things you could sell in exchange for the swan." Then came the next day Kenshi revealed he was going to form his own mini country on board the swan and asked for people to join him as its crew to help fight back and take back Lashara's country. It was after that. the crew of the swan voted for Kenshi to stop mining crystals as we headed to the barrier workshop for our next plan.

**Chapter end **

**the next chapter will have the team head to the workshop for their next actions**

**but first the friendship cup will begin and friends will have to duel friends to claim the cup and battle Jack all over again **

**for updates **

**Week of 8/9/20 Reluctant duel princess**

**Week of 8/16/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

**Week of 8/23/20 Reluctant duel princess**

**Week of 8/30/20 Shirou muyo hearts next to last chapter for a while **

**Week of 9/6/20 Reluctant duel princess**

**dates subject to change**

**AO3 **** /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

**facebook **** . ?id=1000091655319**

**twitter **** /michelous**

**tumblr **

**youtube **** channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


End file.
